


Prince of Winter

by schrutfarms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Lyarra Stark, BAMF Ned Stark, Direwolves - freeform, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Warging - Freeform, White Wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrutfarms/pseuds/schrutfarms
Summary: What happens if Lyarra Stark lived? What would happen if Rhaegar won and Lyarra takes Jon and raises him after Rhaegar neglects him?
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Aegon VI Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Baelor Hightower/Cersei Lannister, Dacey Mormont/Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Val, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lynesse Hightower/Rhaegar Targaryen, Tywin Lannister/Rhaella Targaryen
Comments: 488
Kudos: 1016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing a story, big fan of ASOIAF, not a professional writer, just using my knowledge of GOT/ASOIAF and imagining different scenarios. I do not have a schedule to update, will keep on updating as I get the opportunity to update, not really proof-read, just had an idea for a story so decided to write it. If any mistakes have been noticed, apologies in advance I suppose. I do not own these characters.

**Lyarra POV**

War makes monsters out of all mean. If Robert’s rebellion has shown one thing is devastation that war brings. Stormlands and Riverlands, places that shown the destruction. _All of it for a lie,_ Lyarra thought. When she heard of his husbands’ southern ambition, she knew instantly that it was that accursed Maester’s idea. Wedding her sweet Lya, to that drunken stag of a man and using her quiet wolf Ned to do his bidding. When her Ned brought the Baratheon boy with him to Winterfell, she learned of her husband’s intention. She could still recall the argument that she had with her husband the time before he sent their childrens too that accursed tourney at Harrenhall.

_“You intend to sell my daughter, like some pretty southern maid. She is my wolf, not your broodmare”_

_“You think I do not care for my child’s future woman, Winter is coming, you think North will thrive being separated from others Lyarra, think again”_

_“I am your wife Rickard, not your bannerman, who you intend to sell this excuse to. I know that cunt of a maester has been whispering follies in your head about weakening Targaryens”_

_“Enough”_

_“Why? Because I speak the truth, you really think yourself clever, bethrothing Bran to the fish, sending Ned to vale to befriend Baratheon boy. Are you so desparate for power, that you are willing to use your pack for it.”_

_(SLAP)_

_Something her husband had never done in her life. Their marriage was based on trust and understanding, however as they grew older, their faith on each other faltered. There was still respect among each other for the love they had for their children and now his choices made her question that as well._

_“Never dare to question my love for my children” A wolfish frown graced his face. “You have your ways of showing your love, I have mine. Their future is why I intend to pursue this path, not because of whispers of that bloody maester. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”_

_They did just glared at each other for a while. Her husband might have hit her, but she was not a weak maiden who would cower at her husband’s wrath. She was a wolf, blood of first men flow through their veins. Same blood that flow through Brandon the builder, Theon Stark, Cregan Stark and the Lords and Kings of Winter that ruled the North for 8000 years. Longer than the dragons ever came._

_“Tell me something, my dear husband, you know our daughter well, do you think she will accept your plans?”_

_“She will”_

_“Are you so sure of it?”_

_“She knows her duty”_

_Lyarra laughed at that. Rickard stared at her like she was mad._

_“You truly do not know your daughter at all Lord Stark.”_

_“Ned has assured me that she will love him.”_

_“And what does he know of her? When was the last time he saw her? 10 years? Hmm.”_

_“Be that as it may, the children will travel as planned and we shall stay here, North is never easy to hold and we need to prepare it for any possible eventualities and you will be stay with me to ensure our hold in North is secure, while our children do their duties South.”_

_Duties,_ Lyarra scoffed at that word, her pack not truly vary of Southern intricacies and deceits that laid below the neck. Brandon, the wild wolf, he is, could start a war saying or doing something he did not truly account of, _which he did_ , Ned, her quiet son, using honor as a shield to do his duty and not willing to comprehend the games played for the sake of power, and most importantly Lyanna, her Lya, her child, her wolf, always free to do what she wished. She wished to ride a horse, she made sure that she had a horse. She wished to learn to wield a sword, a sword and a master at arms is what she got. Even with Rickard and that maesters objection, she was fulfilling her wish. Even when, her sweet Benjen bore the wrath of her sister’s prank, Lyarra knew in the end, she would always protect him when the time came. Benjen, her only child, who was free from her husband’s plans, she was glad, he was not old enough or else her husband would have used her pup to do his bidding as well. Having those thought in, she stayed in Winterfell, while her children went to that tourney. She stayed back in Winterfell, when she heard that the Targaryen prince crowned Lyanna her queen of love and beauty. She stayed back in Winterfell, when she heard that her child was abducted by the Crown prince. She for once never believed that and neither did her husband, so when the summons of King Aerys came of Brandon’s arrest, he reassured her that he will get to the truth of it. Even though her husband believed that Lyanna would do her duty, he was wary of the wolf-blood she had. He knew that Lyanna would never let herself be abducted by anyone. When her husband left to answer the summons, few sennights later, her son Benjen returned and through him she learned the truth of the story.

Benjen regaled on the story of how her daughter stepped up to protect her bannerman from the wretched Southern squires, how she became the Knight of Laughing tree to teach them a lesson. She could pride herself on knowing that she was the daughter of the North, but she knew that there was more to know. Benjen then told her who she fell for the Silver Prince, how, his music and voice brought tears to her eyes, how, the prince seemed to reciprocate the same for her. She learned how the said prince knew that she was the knight of laughing tree and protected her from her mad father’s wrath. Benjen told her of Lyanna’s dislike of her bethrothed, how, Robert’s attitude towards her brought nothing but unhappiness and discomfort. How Lyanna was scoffed at by her older brothers’ when she brought this to them and how Eddard ensured that he will change and be better. Benjen still remembered the words she said to that “ _Love is sweet Ned, but it isn’t sweet enough to change a man’s heart_ ”. After the tourney, Benjen was sent back to Winterfell, while Brandon, Ned and Lyanna stayed in Riverrun for Brandon’s wedding. Everything changed after that, a moon later, raven arrived bearing dark wings and dark words. King Aerys had called upon her husband to answer for his son’s Brandon’s crime against the crown and Lyanna was missing with claims that Prince Rhaegar had abducted her. Lyarra knew her children well enough, Brandon being an idiot might have gone to Kingslanding demanding her sister to be returned not knowing what to expect and her daughter Lyanna might have ran away from her husband’s plans for her. Since she learned from Benjen of her daughter’s feeling for the prince, she knew the consequences would be dire.

Her husband left soon promising to be careful and would return with their family, however, that never happened and only thing that returned was her son Ned running to regroup the North to fight the madness and stupidity that was in South. After her Rickard and Brandon’s death

_“I have no choice mother, I need to regroup South with Robert and Jon. Catelyn will ride North with her retinue.”_

_“I know you don’t have a choice child, I don’t expect you to sit on your arse while that mad fucker sits on the throne. I want his fucking head”._

She chuckled at how her son responded to such claim. Her quiet wolf has never truly seen her mother’s rage.

“ _Aerys will pay for what he did and so will Rhaegar. He will answer for what he did.”_

_Lyarra sighed and she held Ned by her shoulders who was readying himself to leave._

_“I believe that there is more to Rhaegar and your sister. I know time to talk with him is past, but be vary of what you hear.”_

_Her son Eddard was surprised at what she learned of Lyanna and the prince. She truly wondered if her fosterage at Vale had taken his wits away from him._

_“Mother, Lyanna was bethrothed to Robert, I knew she told me, she didn’t wish to be with him, but had there been enough time, she would have been happy with him.”_

_“Do you truly believe that? Before Harrenhal, when was the last time you saw your sister? Are you a dimwit to believe that she would not have changed or would not want to be part of your father’s plans.”_

_“All these talks do not matter, whatever Lyanna did or may not have done, the consequences will not be pleasant.”_

_“I understand that” Lyarra held his face, “Do not forget that you are a wolf, not a stag and not a falcon. Honor is good, but don’t make it your only armor understood. Family matters the most. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”_

She remembered those words and as war happened, she took care of her good daughter Catelyn. She seemed like an obedient southerner who was happy to marry Brandon and now there she stood wedded to Ned with his child. With her guidance, Benjen held Winterfell, and she helped Catelyn learn the way of the North while she was still stuck, she believed that she was hopeful that she could turn this fish into wolf. Tidings came from South, her son had won some victories, but lost the one that mattered. In the fields of trident, her son’s forces were defeated and Robert Baratheon the prime leader of the rebels was killed. Moons later she got more news that Aerys had finally fallen murdered by his own men and Rhaegar was crowned King. Lyarra and Benjen were summoned to swear fealty and to learn of her son Ned’s fate. Perhaps it was the South or perhaps it was the longing as a mother, but Lyarra did not care about fealty, she only wished for her pack to be reunited, what is left of it.

And that brings her to this moment, she loathed everything about Kings Landing, the shit, the crowd, the people and the perfumed nobles and their arse licking to swear fealty to a man who claimed to love her daughter, but left her in a tower of Dorne without a maester, only three guards and wet nurse for his child. ‘ _Her child’_ after death of thousands of men, death of Roose Bolton and Bolton line, death loyal lords of North. She was given a child, a child of ice and fire, a child of wolf and dragon. She wanted to rage at something, but who, her daughter who ran staying true to her nature and was foolish, she passed away, her husband who was burned at the same place she is now, her Bran who choked himself trying to save his father or perhaps she should just turn herself into a bloody dragon and burn this city with her grief, but then she reminded herself that she is ice, she is a wolf. She waited in a room granted in the red keep with Benjen who was holding his nephew, her grandson Aemon. The fact that the king and her daughter did not seem to surprise her, but nowadays nothing did. A page summoned them to Kings chamber, when she entered, she found her Ned seated opposite the King, who was with his family, his mother and her guards and a red-haired man  
  
“Lady Lyarra and this must be young Benjen” King responded, with peculiar emotion in his face got his hand out to shake Benjen’s hand.

“Your Grace”

“Your Grace”, her Benjen responded, with a look of uncertainty on his face.

Holding Lyanna’s babe in her arm, she keeps on staring at him, wondering what he might be taking.

“I believe we must begin.” Rhaegar begins, his indigo eyes narrow at Lyarra as she doesn’t look at him as expected, but her grandson. He doesn’t say anything about that at the time. In the room along with King, was his Mother Rhaella Targaryen, who has an inkling of what is to come, she is looking at Lyarra as well, but with expectations to see her grandson as well, his hand Jon Connington and two Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower.

“We are here to discuss the future of House Stark and North, as we know that the war has had a severe impact on the Northern houses as lines of Houses Bolton, Cerwyn, Condon and several other Northern Houses have ended. It will be your duty my Lord Eddard to see that their castles are given to appropriate lords and the lands are managed properly…..”

King babbled on about North as if he was raised there, the books can only tell you so much, Lyarra thought to herself. North was as wild as it comes only a Northerner will truly understand it. Lyarra continued to stare at Aemon as he was sleeping through King’s plan. Lyarra wished she could do the same.

“….It seems someone as knowledgeable as Lady Stark would be truly needed to help with the future of North.”

Lyarra was not paying attention to him. Rhaegar frowned at that, but before he could say anything. The red haired cunt opened his mouth.

“Your grace, I believe we should handle the North, the same way we handled Riverlands. Divide it’s domain between Westerlands and Crownlands.”

Rhaegar looked at him as if he said stupidest thing ever. Eddard’s eye grew even colder. She could feel the wolf-blood in him rising.

“That is not necessary Jon, Lands above Neck have never fared well for Andals, Manderly may have been the only exception, but that was because Starks allowed it. Starks have held North before and they will do so in the future. That is my decision and there will be no discussions of it.”

By his tone, Lyarra can assume that Connington was considering removing the Starks as Wardens of North. The war has changed a lot, many changes have happened. Baratheons lost their Lord Paramountship. While they held Storms End, but they lost a good amount of lands to it. Stannis Baratheon held Storms End and kept during Tyrell’s siege and due to the shared kinship between Targaryens and him, he managed to keep his head. Lyarra was present at the open court when the announcements were made. The biggest announcement was dissolution of Riverlands in whole. The war revealed, Hoster Tully’s and her daughter Lysa’s deception. Lyarra seethed at the fact that the old fish betrayed House Stark in such manner. Her daughter Lyanna had written a letter revealing that she intended to elope with the Prince and she gave it to Lysa who at that time she considered to be a friend, but after consulting this matter with Lord Hoster, they refused to pass this letter to Brandon. She wondered if Catelyn was aware of such plans at the time. She could not even rage at her at the time. Before leaving for Kings Landing, she died giving birth to her son Robb. Her other grandson, she could not but feel sadness at that fact and Eddard as well. War made him make such difficult choices and all he could do at the time was remain at Kings Landing while the future was being discussed.

Rhaegar looked at Eddard and Benjen and was seemingly getting more annoyed as Lyarra was still not paying attention to him. Lyarra knew who he was and what being a king meant, but she did not to give him satisfaction of paying attention to him. She still eyed Aemon while caressing his small hand.

“House Stark will be wardens, Lord Eddard, I grieve for your wife Lady Catelyn’s demise, however, in time you should consider marriage, it has been brought to our attention, that you intended to court Lady Ashara before war. Keeping that in mind, it will be seen that you are wed to Lady Ashara, both Dayne and Starks are oldest houses in Westeros, both follow the old gods, this match should please the lords of North.” Rhaegar gulped “While Starks might be the only rebel house that will maintain its paramountship, my marriage with Lyanna will be considered null-and-void and my child Aemon will not hold the title of prince and….” Rhaegar closed his eyes, trying to hold back “he will by known as my Bastard.” Eddard and Benjen lost it at that word. Ser Arthur and Gerold stood up unsheathing their swords ready to defend their king.

“Is this a fucking jest, _your grace?_ you run away with my sister, claiming you fucking love her and now that she is fucking dead, you have the gall to call her child a bastard?” Ned seethed in rage.

Before anyone else could speak another word, Lyarra began laughing like a madman, it seemed to have stirred Aemon as he slowly began moving himself.

“Bastard” Her grey eyes filled with unadulterated rage bore at Kings violet “What an interesting term you have given him” Lyarra then looked at Rhaella, who seemed pale at this revelation. “Tell me your grace” she snarled “Is this how you raised your son, he loves a woman, fucks her, lets her die and when time comes to bear consequences of it, he goes ahead and disowns it. No wonder, you Targaryens never had true peace during your rulership.”

Rhaella closed her eyes, but when it opened it was filled with fury of her own. She stood from her chair boring into Lyarra. A dragon facing a wolf. “Lady Stark, I understand your loss, but do not dare presume to question me. My son may have made mistakes, but were he only my son, I would have protested this decision to my bones, but he is also a king. Duty towards the realm outweighs duty towards a son and that is the burden that a king must bear.” Lyarra scoffs at that.

“Do you thing it is easy for me, easy for my son to disavow his own blood. A babe who has not done anything but be born. It hurts me so much that this has come to this and Rhaegar is hurt as well and you are telling me of how I raised my son. Tell me Lady Stark, you are a stern woman, what of your upbringing of your daughter? Why weren’t you able to educate your daughter of the consequences of her choices?”

Lyarra glared at Rhaella “Aye, my daughter is at fault as well, I raised her to be free, I should have also explained her consequences as well, I should have warned her the faults of falling in love as well. Love can be pure, but when everything around it burns it becomes poison, I should have told her that. Tell me your grace, I have seen you staring at me, I understand you wish to hold my grandson and love and care for him, but what about King Rhaegar, he was a married man, where was his fucking duty as husband, as a father to other two children when he ran, as a fucking prince where was his duty to his subjects.”

She looks down at Aemon “Aemon has been here for some time now, but has he ever seen him, been there for him, hmm?” At that, Rhaella’s glare falters, Ser Arthur and Gerold lowered their gaze and that seemed to answer her question.

“Lady Stark” King Rhaegar spoke in soft tone “While Lyanna’s son might be a bastard, I promise he will not be looked down.”

“You cannot be serious, your grace” Eddard finally spoke, “You claim him as a bastard and then you claim he will not be looked down upon. I may be an honorable fool, but even I can sense the horseshit out of those words.”

“Mind your tongue, Stark, or you will lose it” Connington seethed.

“Lose it, aye?” Ned retorted with a cold smile, “Same way my father lost his life when he was burned, same way Brandon died choking on himself. Go ahead and try Griffin and I swear on Old Gods, you will run away like a chicken, the same way you ran away during the Battle of Bells”

“THAT IS ENOUGH” Rhaegar shouted. To his iron voice, Aemon began crying. Lyarra began cooing, Rhaella began moving towards her, but Lyarra stopped her from moving any further with a glare.

“Aemon will stay in the Red Keep” Rhaegar in a cold voice “His upbringing will ensure, North and House Stark does not get any idea of rebellion and remain compliant.”

“You mean to say, he will remain a hostage, your grace.” Ned seethed

Before Rhaegar could respond, Benjen looked down and said “No”

Rhaegar eye’s narrowed at Benjen “No?”

Benjen looked at Ned and Lyarra and smiled and then he turned to stare at Rhaegar “You say, you need a hostage to ensure House Stark’s loyalty yes? Don’t take Aemon, make me your hostage”

Rhaegar glared at her son, Rhaella’s eyes were wide at his declaration

“Benjen” Ned said incredulously

“Quiet, stupid boy, do you have any idea what you speak of?” Benjen winced at Lyarra’s rather harsh words.

“Aye” Benjen gulped and looked at both Lyarra and Ned “I know what I am saying.”

Benjen then stared at Rhaegar and rest of the individuals in the room.

“I encouraged Lyanna to follow her heart, I was the one who helped her with her choices at Harrenhal. It is only fair that I will bear the consequences of it.” He then softens his stare at Aemon who wriggling a little at Lyarra’s arm. “Aemon does not deserve this, he deserves to be raised in North, where Lya was raised, he deserves to have love not hate.” Benjen narrowed his eyes at the King and his retinue seated “I maybe young, but I am not stupid, I know how South treats a Bastard, especially a Targaryen one, which is why I request his grace this?” He gulped “Name him a Stark” Everyone were wide eyed at his claim. He smiled at Lyarra and Ned as they were both shocked by his request. At this, Aemon opened his eyes, Lyarra stared at his eyes, those were grey, full of ice and steel _Lya’s eyes._ She just teared up, her tears were flowing freely now. The fact that her pup said something that she should have said the moment _King_ called him a bastard filled with nothing but pride. Benjen moved closer towards Rhaegar, “Your grace, I may have only met you once with my sister, but if you ever claimed to have loved her, let him be in North. Let him know the castle where his mother grew, let him stay away from the follies that their parents made.”

Rhaegar closed his eyes at those words as he heeded his words. Rhaella seemed like, she would start crying. Connington seethed. Lyarra, while admired, her pups desire felt that Aemon even though in North would still be under the shadows of what their parents did. As his grandmother, she will do her best to help him work within it, but she knows that her grandson will need to be vary with it and play with that shadow accordingly.

King Rhaegar looked at Aemon and then back at “Very well”

“Your Grace” Lyarra looked at the King

“Since you have agreed to un name as a Targaryen, I would also like you to un name him as Aemon”

Connington laughed “So what would you do my lady, will you not give the child a name?” He mocked.

“No, Lord Connington, I would rather give him a Northern Name, since he will be of North”

“Oh really and what name shall the boy have? Torrhen sounds like a nice one, a Stark who had his senses when he bowed to Dragons” Rhaegar frowned,

“Mind your tone, Lord Hand, he is still my grand-child” Rhaella glared at the Griffin

“How about Jon?” Ned responded, with a smirk as he noticed the Griffin’s smile turned into frown.

“Not after you Lord Connington and not after foster father Jon Arryn, if that’s what you all are thinking. Jon Stark was the King in the North, before Aegon’s Conquest began. It sounds like a strong Northern name for a child in whose veins ice flows.”

Lyarra was beaming at the name. Surprisingly King Rhaegar chuckled at that.

“Very well, Lord Stark, the North may know him as Jon, while Aemon will still be a name that he will be known by me and mayhaps my mother and Elia, however, for House Stark and for the rest of the realm he would be known as Jon Stark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Stark Family Drama. Multiple POV's.

**Benjen POV**

If Benjen thought that he would get away from his mother’s tongue lashing, he was terribly mistaken. As soon as the meeting concluded and they went back to their chambers and the first thing that her mother did was give him a slap, which surprisingly did not hurt as much as he expected. This was the woman who made his brother Brandon cry. He remembered that day and will not forget, Brandon had returned from his fostering with Dustins. He recalled how he bragged about bedding Barbrey and was going into the specifics. Benjen was 10 years old and was scarred, until Lyanna decided to tell on him. When his mother came to see Brandon, the first thing she did was hit him in his nuts and threatened him to rip it off, if he ever considers dishonoring women. Since then, Brandon was careful around with his tale, yes, he was still the Wild Wolf of the pack and was brash enough to talk off his skills with swords, but would never spoke of the women at least not in front of his family. Coming out of his thoughts, he realized that his mother was still talking to him.

“You foolish, foolish child, what were you thinking?”

“Mother” Benjen sighed “I was trying to make sure, Lya’s son knows his pack”

“THE PACK” Ned shouted “What is the pack Benjen? We are men and just because our sigil is of Direwolves doesn’t mean we are bloody one.”

“Aye I know that, tell me Ned, you have fought a war, with and against the Southerners, do you think his life will be any good here? His “family” will tear him apart with their games, Northerners might hate him, but once he proves himself to them, he will be welcomed.”

Ned wanted to retort, but Benjen continued

“If he lives here, Martells, Tyrells and all the bloody Andals will blame him for something he was not even born, because they would be too much of cowards to put the blame on the king.”

“North Remembers Benjen, his life will not be easy be it North or South”

“Tell me something Ned, do you hate him?”

At this Ned got up from his seat and caught Benjen by his throat.

“You dare ask me that question”

“Ned, let your brother go now” Lyarra grabbed Ned’s hand and his hold loosened. He was still angry.

“I’m not wrong in asking the question though, am I? You have lost a lot in this war, a wife, a brother, a sister, a father, friends. You are a good man, but all of this loss could change you as well.”

Ned was seething, tears were forming in his grey eyes.

“You want to know the truth, No, No, I do not hate him, you want to know why hmm? BECAUSE I AM NOT THE MONSTER YOU WANT ME TO BE”

He lowered his voice, tearing up, realizing the boy is still sleeping, despite the commotion.

“Aye, I want to hate something, I want to hate him, but I can’t, because whenever I look at him, his eyes, I see my own, I see my father’s, Brandon’s, Lyanna’s. What Lyanna did was foolish, what Brandon did was foolish, but I do not want to take their foolishness out on him.”

Benjen was quiet now, little appalled at Ned’s outburst. Her mother was tearing up as well.

“Gods are truly fucking cruel aren’t they mother? This shit situation our family is in, people will probably look down on us and who will suffer the fucking most? The boy, Jon, Lords of the North will remind and judge him for who his father was, Lords of the South will judge him for who his mother was, but who will judge him for who he is hmm?

Lyarra sighed, wiped her tears off, she took Ned by his shoulders and embraced him.

“Gods are not cruel boy; Gods are just Gods. It’s people, who are shit, here, there everywhere. It’s family that matters. There are times I question myself, what if I could have raised your brother and sister better, what if I would have gone to Harrenhal? But we must move past the what ifs for now. The boy there, he is real, as real as you, me, Benjen and your child in Winterfell. We must look after Jon, raise him, teach him to be better than his parents both of them. Aye we are not actual direwolves, but there is a reason that is our sigil. It is a reminder that no matter the situation, no matter the shit-storm, the pack persists. The Starks persist in victories and in defeat.”

She removed herself from the embrace and called Benjen over as well. Benjen looked at his mother and noticed a sense of determination overcoming her.

“We have lost a lot, but we can only build from here, our family, the North everything. It is what you and I must do Ned. North is in a loss; we must rebuild it together. We have our failures, now let us work on our success.”

“Benjen” Her mother’s voice was soft now. She put her hands on his face and looked at him with a soft expression.

“You need to look after yourself now boy, you are ten and six now and where you are going to stay, you will not have your friends. Trust no one, but yourself. You have been Lord of Winterfell, when Ned was gone. You have seen what it is. Trust your teachings of a lord and anticipate other’s expectations and you will persist.”

“Yes mother” He looked down, but his mother lifted his chin.

“I am not happy with your sacrifice boy, I understand why you want to do this, but I do not accept this. Were it up to me, I would steal you myself, but I know it will just create more problems than solve it?”

Benjen chuckled, “Aye, you could do that.” Then he grew more serious “I will not fail you mother; I will look after myself.”

“Do not worry about failing me child, do not fail yourself, be wary of the southerners and their games. They will play to get close to you, they will play it to insult you, they will play it to please the king. Trust yourself to know which is which. Be careful of Targaryens and the king. He will be trying to be kind to you, he will try to know you, but do not forget who he is and his family. Martells may not be happy with it, and others will use you to get to king. So, keep an eye on that.”

“So, I must be like you then mother” Ned chuckled at that.

“Absolutely not, your name is Benjen, not Lyarra, be Benjen.”

“So how long will you stay?”

“A week perhaps, our Neddy needs his bride.” Ned blushed at her mother’s words. He knew his brother still mourned for his wife, who he never had the opportunity to know. However, he still remembered the time he spent with Ashara before all went to shit. She was a kind woman and she loved being with his family. Despite what happened at the Tourney, she understood what Rhaegar did there, was not Lya’s fault. He wondered what she might think of her now though, will she share the same opinion of her like other Southerners.

**Ned POV**

It was getting dark; Ned was heading back to his assigned chambers in the keep after visiting his retinue. He had to inform his retinue of the decisions that were made. The war has caused North too much and lost enough men. Every time he closes his eyes, he still remembers the massacre that surrounded him at the fields of Trident.

Up to the field of Trident, he had hopes of victory. At the battle of bells, he still recalled, how Connington’s men ran away upon arrival of his and Hoster Tully’s forces.

He remembered the field of Tridents, how his forces were marching to victory, he recalled how he was cutting through men to get to Robert, who had started fighting Rhaegar’s forces.

All seemed to go well, until the Lannister forces arrived, their cavalry ran through the Northern forces that were meant to back up Roberts forces, but failed to do so. He saw how Roose Bolton was cut down like a pig cut by a butcher. The knight they called Gregor Clegane was a Monster among Men and he was cutting through the Northern forces as easy as it went. It took combined efforts of him and Great Jon to cut him down. Great Jon was big, probably one of his strongest warriors among men, but even he was falling short to Clegane. His armor was too thick to cut down, but Ice was too sharp of a blade, it took one swing of his blade to cut of his hand off clean and Great Jon’s sword to bring him down. By the time, they were done with him. It was too late, he noticed that the center made of Storm Lords were running away and that only meant one thing Robert had fallen. Their forces were surrounded and with no escape possible, it was decided that surrender was better than complete destruction.

His forces were exhausted and the Royal army had the complete upper hand on them, he thought that his death would have sufficed him, but Gods seemed to have other plans for him.

He learned the truth, he always tried to follow the path of honor and tried to be honest where he could, but when he heard of the truth, lies and deceit. He realized his honor was worth shit. After his conversation with Rhaegar and the proof he provided of Hoster Tully’s deceit. It took 5 men to stop him from killing the fucking fish. He learned of how him, Lysa and Petyr Baelish prevented Lyanna’s letter to get to Brandon and how his lie led to his demise. Granted Brandon was stupid enough to run to Kings Landing knowing whom he might encounter, but what Mad King did to him and his father was truly unforgivable.

He really loathed the game the Southerners played; he loathed the fact how Hoster Tully used his Stark Name to wed himself to his daughter after his own interest were put aside. He still remembered his conversation with Ashara to run away to Essos. It was not like, he mattered much at the time. He was a spare and not the heir his father wanted and he had his Brandon for it. His mother might have been upset with his choice, but he knew she would have come through and they would have visited Winterfell after time has passed.

Now the ink was dry and the past was written and now he stood as the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of North, with a son waiting thousands of leagues away, a dead wife, a stern yet grieving mother, a brother who he will soon part from and a nephew who lost his mother and whose father had agreed to give up on. He entered his room, but decided against sleep, he got out of his room and started to walk towards the room where his nephew was. He just felt the need to see him.

He entered the room and noticed that his mother was sleeping in the room as well. He knew that she will never let go off him.

The next morning, it was almost the midday, he was preparing himself to depart. _Home_ something, he has not truly had since he was a child who left for Eyrie. He enjoyed his time in Vale and it is memories that he will never forget, but it lacked the experience that feeling of home. Now, despite the circumstances, he is heading home and there is nothing more, he wants to do than just that.

Aem…Jon was asleep in his crib. He felt for the boy, truly he did. He could not help, but, marvel at the fact that the blood of the two of the old and powerful houses flows through him, yet the life that he has ahead of him is going to be far more difficult enough to notice that fact. He stirred in his sleep, which seemed to indicate that he was awake. He decided to pick himself up, and just be with him. He had yet to pick his own child up, but he cannot help but feel that Jon is his own son. When he went to the tower, he remembered how Lyanna was on her deathbed weeping at her own choices. He wanted to say a lot of things to her at the time, but, he was too tired of the fight, all the deceits, all the lies and all the loss that all he wished to do was just take her back to Winterfell and that is what is happening now. He is taking her bones with her mother and a son who would never know her. He also cannot help, but think of his own son that waits for him at Winterfell. He cannot help but bear ill-will for the Tully’s. Hoster’s decision to keep Lyanna’s letter from Brandon started the damn thing and like a house of cards everything around him tumbled after. There was a knock at the door, “Come in” he said.

The page came up, “Beg your pardon, my Lord, but her grace Queen Elia, Lady Ashara and Ser Arthur are here to speak with you.”

His back stiffened, he nodded and the page understood to let them in. The door opened again and he saw Queen Elia, Ser Arthur and Ashara come in. Looking at Ashara after almost a year took his breath away. He remembered how beautiful she was, her nose, her smile and most important her eyes. Whenever he camped to sleep, her thoughts were only relief that he would find and now here she was again, her wife as declared by the King himself.

“Lord Stark” Queen Elia started, she seemed wary, but her eyes were still sharp.

“My Queen, I beg your pardon, I am in no condition to have an audience with you. I was just getting ready.”

“It matters not, I had wished to meet you before you depart.” A noise interrupted his chain of thought as to what he wanted to say and he looked down and saw Jon. _Was it your stomach because you are hungry little one or…..?_ He looked up and he realized that her grace noticed that as well. Ashara could not help but smirk. Arthur’s face was guarded, but he could have sworn he saw his lip twitch upward.

“Apologies, your grace, Jon just woke from his sleep.” Ned said.

“It is no bother, whenever Aemon wakes up, he tends to be hungry.” Ned seemed a little surprised at this revelation. He knew that wet nurses were taking care of him, but he had not expected that the Queen herself would have knowledge of such intricate detail.

Queen Elia moved closer to him, he stiffened up further, he was the shame that her husband brought upon her. Elia must have noticed that as well, but she smiled.

“I understand your hesitancy, my Lord, but know this, it was his father who bore my wrath, not him. It’s a shame.” She moved closer, her brown eyes looked at his grey one’s and put her hand and stroked Jon’s head and placed a kiss on his head. “Rhaenys loved his company, she surely will miss him for a time.” She headed back to the door and looked at Ashara and gave her a hug. “I believe this might just be our farewell to my friend. Hope our paths cross again.”

“Different roads lead to same castle sometimes, who knows, our parting will not be for long.”

Elia smiled at that and nodded to Arthur who hugged Ashara as well before he departed. A wet nurse came in and took Jon away. A part of him wished for Jon to stay so that he won’t have to face her alone. It was the fear of the unknown that got him. What is she going to say? Is she going to hate him for choosing the wrong side? Is she going to put Elia’s shame upon him and Jon?

“My Lord Stark” Ashara smirked and moved closer to Ned and kissed him. He could not help, but give up to her.

“My Lady Dayne, you look well” Ned said.

“I was under the impression that we were going to meet on a boat heading to Essos and now here I am being told by the King, that I am to be the next Lady of Winterfell. Care to tell me what I have missed my Lord?”

“My Lady, I am not privy to your games, all I know is that my wife Lady Catelyn has passed and his grace has deemed it necessary for me to be wed.”

“This is my life, my Lord, not a bloody game that I am playing” Ashara frowned, here we go.

“Is it not? That’s what was being played with me, I’m afraid I was a fool to not realize that for a year. You will have to forgive my bitterness my lady. I have longed to be home for a while now and just wish to leave this place”

“Will you leave without me?”

“You are to be my wife; I will not leave without you unless you wish to stay.”

Ashara sighed and she looked out at the window.

“I wanted you to know that Arthur has offered to take Benjen as his squire.”

Ned looked back at her.

“Do not be surprised Ned, he may be the only other Stark that I do not seem to hate.”

“Really, here I thought you liked Lyanna.” Ashara frowned.

“You do not wish to know the answer to that.”

Ned smirked and his face became rather cold.

“You hate my sister, I understand that, does that mean you hate my nephew as well? If so, there will be a problem”

“You take me for a fool?” Ashara gritted, “Who do you think looked after Aemon? While you were kept away during your time here hmm. It was me.”

“He may have a Stark name, but he will never truly be a Stark, the world would not let him be one.” They both stared at each other now. “He is denied a Targaryen name, and he is not truly a Stark even though his name might say it, you know what the world will think of him.”

Ned frowned at that, even though, he is leaving South, the Northern Lords will not be too excited.

“We can shield him as a child, but there will be a time, when he must learn to shield himself” Ashara chuckled “You know the boy is so much like you, quiet, attentive. He has your eyes even though that is something he shares with his mother. I could not hate him because of that and I will take care of him, but know this Eddard, he may be a Stark by name, but the world will see him as a Targaryen.”

Ned’s expression softened, he walked towards Ashara and took his hand and clasped it with her and put his forehead to her.

“I wish if there were better circumstances Ash, I wish I could have given us the life in Essos. I cannot promise you that life in Winterfell would be a life you desire, but I swear this on Old Gods and New. I will love you and I will be there for you and I hope I can still be the man that you loved at the tourney.”

Ashara sighed, her eyes were teary and she put her hands on his cheeks.

“My Quiet Wolf, I love you for the man you are right now, I love you for what you are doing. Surprisingly, I cannot wait to start our shit journey together.”

Ned smiled and they kissed some more, before they were interrupted by the door that was opening. His mother and Benjen came in. His mother was a little surprised looking at her son like this and Benjen was grinning like an idiot.

“My Lady Stark” Ashara bowed. Lyarra walked to her and raised her chin by her hand and seemed like she was examining her and then she looked at Ned.

“How in the names of Old Gods were you able to woo such a beauty?” A disbelieving look came up at her face, but he knew she was truly amused.

He just shrugged.

“It must have something to do with me being an honorable fool, I suppose.” Lyarra, Benjen and Ashara laughed at those words.

Lyarra looked back to Ned and grew more serious.

“We leave at the afternoon, I have already said my farewell to Benjen, you should do to. Perhaps Lady Ashara could come with me. We need to ready Jon as well.”

With both left the room, leaving two wolves in it.

“I” Both said at the same time and they chuckled at that.

“Benjen” he walked towards him and put his hand in his head. “before Lya passed, she made me promise to look after Jon. I have had failures in my life, but one of my greatest regrets was my failures as a brother, I failed to understand who my sister truly was and I have failed you for not letting you stay here.”

Benjen chuckled “It is amazing, Mother said those same words.” He shook his head. “I am doing this for Jon, when I look at him, I see her, Lya’s choices maybe hated by everyone here, but I can never hate her.”

“Neither can I, I failed Lya, I failed you, but I will not fail her son. Take care yourself, I will tell you what father told me when I was leaving Eyrie. Do not get into fights, but if you do get into one. Win.”

Both brothers hugged and they hugged for a while, not knowing the next time when they will see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go now, the next chapter will show a time jump of 7 years. Not sure when the next update will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar plans for future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid, I'm not good with summaries so enjoy.  
> For the purposes of story, I have aged up Lynesse Hightower. Elia Martell died because of sickness and Rhaegar decided to marry Lynesse. 
> 
> Ages  
> Rhaenys Targaryen - 10 years old  
> Aegon VI Targaryen - 9 years old  
> Visenya Targaryen - 4 years old  
> Jon (Aemon) Snow/Stark/Targaryen - 8 years old  
> Daenerys Targaryen - 7 years old  
> Robb Stark - 8 years old  
> Arya Stark - 7 years old.

_Kings Landing – 290 AC_

**Jon Connington POV**

If Jon had knew that being Hand would have been a difficult journey, he was wrong, it was a bloody nightmare for him. There were instances where he just wanted to throw the pin and run away to Essos, mayhaps join Golden Company. However, whenever, that thought would come, he would be hit with reality that his King is surrounded with liars and traitors everywhere. He had to ensure to work to ensure that rebellious realms remember their place. The loyalist remain content, however, his council are comprised of incompetent fools. The worst thing is that his King does not agree with his ideas and notions.

Ever since Queen Elia’s death, five years ago, the Crown’s ties with Dorne has weakened. Connington felt that Dornish were taking way too much of advantage of their ties. They were attempting to bethroth Prince Doran’s daughter Arianne to Viserys. However, Queen Rhaella, specifically indicated that Viserys is too young for such promises. After that failed, they requested the Princess Rhaenys to be fostered in Dorne. Ever since, her mother’s death, the Princess has starting to grow more resentful towards her father the king.

Connington felt that she was becoming way too resentful for a child. He could understand the burden her beloved King bore. Stark bitch seduced her Prince and the realm bled for it, thankfully, Rhaegar had the wisdom to make their marriage count as null and void and called their child a Bastard as he truly was. He still seethed over that day, when the Northern Dog Eddard Stark mocked him. If it weren’t for his King, he would have had his bloody head and kept the Bastard at this keep. Alas it seemed like King’s influence on the Starks had been tempered, he decided to let him go North and name him a Stark. He should have been content with this idea, but he worried that he might become too much of an influence to go for Aegon’s crown. The fact that Rickard Stark put his ambitions in Southern Houses makes him think if his son Eddard would do the same. So far Spider and his spies reported naught, just the fact that he is too busy restoring the broken houses of those who taught foolishly to march with the Starks against them.

He was laughing within himself when he learned of Tully’s betrayal, how those floppy fishes taught their betrayal would not be caught was still besides him. With Blackfish at the black, Edmure Tully is the last of his house and with his plans in mind, even he would perish all he has to do is wait.

His thoughts were disturbed as the doors to the throne room opened. He noticed that his beautiful King and his Hightower Queen walk with hands clasped together. He was standing to the right side of the throne with Arthur Dayne, the Lord Commander and Lucerys Velaryon Master of Ships. After the marriage of Rhaegar and Lynesse Hightower, Ser Gerold passed away and that led to him taking up the position. While Jon was content with that, he could not stand his whelp of a squire. He wanted to ensure that the Dog Benjen knows his place, however, him being around Arthur was way too much for him to do anything. As the King and Queen walked towards the throne, he noticed that his son Aegon and Daughter Visenya followed holding hands together. Those two looked like the pair that will uphold prosperity to the realm. He heard how Aegon doted on his little sister and it felt more to him than that. It is understandable Aegon was eight name days and Visenya will reach her fifth. Both seemed like the becoming of the Dragon Lords of the old with complete Valyrian features, unlike their Dornish looking sister. After Dornish Princess’s death, Connington recommended the King needed a queen and he would have happily suggested Cersei Lannister to bring Tywin Lannister in, but the old Lion had married her daughter to Baelor Hightower. To curb their influence, his King decided to take Leyton’s daughter as his queen.

In his opinion, he would have considered his King marry Cersei after the Usurper’s Rebellion and to this day and he definitely knew that Tywin would have asked that. To this day, he never understood how Tywin was convinced to marry the Queen Mother. The discussion and negotiations were very closed and no one aside from Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold, Rhaegar, Queen Rhaella and Tywin knew what was said in between. Alas, in the end, Tywin was convinced to take the Dowager Queen Rhaella as his wife and extend the Westerlands boundary within Riverlands. Now the old Lion rules Westerlands with the Dowager queen with Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys with them. Last he heard from them was of the second nameday celebration of their son Tommen Lannister. Now Westerlands and Crown lands had taken over the domain of Riverlands. Westerlands had taken over important castles such as Riverrun and Sea Guard and the crownlands gained Twins and Harrenhal. He still chuckled when King Rhaegar disowned Walder Frey and his family from his land and his reaction to that was comical to the lords present at the Court at that time. Now only thing he and his family is good for is farming at some random location in Reach becoming as irrelevant as they ever were under the lands of Randyll Tarly.

The King and his wife reached at the bottom of the steps, the king took one step up and looked back, silently observing the crowd around him.

“Lords and Ladies of the realm”

The chatter quieted down.

“Over the past eight years, the realm has recovered from the fires of war, the prosperity that was promised when I decided to take helms of ruling is starting to show now. The ravaged lands that was once Riverlands have now been rebuilt, the prime example of it is the reconstruction of the desolated castle of Harrenhal.”

Everyone began to clap and cheer. Connington began to feel pride on his King and most importantly on himself as well as he could not help, but feel part of this change. The King raised his arms signaling for silence.

“However, the past is the past and the ink is dry now, now my Lords and Ladies, we shall look onto the future. The Maester’s claimed that this has been a long and it is expected to be even longer. With Longer summer would mean even Longer Winter which is why we must unite this realm as one.”

Lords and Ladies were staring intently at what he had to say. Rhaegar had that ability in him, whenever he talked, he had the attention of everyone in the room.

“With my vision in mind and prosperity of the future in heart, the high septon has given me the blessing to decide the future of my house and this realm.”

He walked around and then looked back at the throne.

“When I see this throne, the throne that my forefather Aegon the dragon built upon the swords of those who serve him. I envision the two pillars that stood with him to get to that point. Rhaenys and Visenya united the realm as much as Aegon did and now I intend to do the same. With the blessings of the seven, I hereby announce the betrothal of my son Aegon to his sisters Rhaenys and Visenya. They are to be wedded when my daughter Visenya reaches her name-day of ten and six. Their wedding will mark a new era. An era of new dawn that will vanquish all the darkness out of this realm.”

At this crowd roared with approval and cheers. Connington was gleaming with happiness and when he looked around. He saw the stoic faces of the Kingsguard and the others around him. He remembered how Rhaegar used to babble on about his prophecies of dragons coming back again to fight the long night. He remembered how his Silver Prince’s notion of how Rhaenys and Aegon needed a Visenya. He wondered if he succumbed to Stark bitch’s seduction because of it.

**Arthur POV**

The clapping and cheering kept on going for some time and rightfully so. To the realm, this was the second coming of the conquerors, but what will they be conquering, that Arthur feared, he did not know.

He has been with Rhaegar for long enough to know why he does what he does. There have been instances where he questioned his decisions. Decision to pursue Lyanna, decision to cast out Aemon, decision to seek marriage with Hightowers. He feared for his King, yet he supported him to ensure that his reign and will do so to his best.

Things were changing and he was beginning to feel around him and it all started with Elia passing away. With Rhaegar and Elia ruling, he felt that they could work together and bring stability for the sake of stability. After Rhaegar’s decision during the rebellion, their marriage was nothing, but a shell. They kept the appearance of King and Queen when they were together and it seemed like there was nothing wrong with their marriage, but he and those who were close knew better than that. There has been coldness among them, a coldness that Aegon might not have noticed, but Rhaenys did. She may have been a child, but she was wise beyond her years. She always followed her mother and listened to her no matter what. She missed Rhaenys, now that she left for Dorne with Oberyn, Arthur could only imagine what kind of journey she would be having. Even as a child, she dreamed of becoming Queen Nymeria of Rhoyne and her desire and determination. She used to smile, laugh and play when her mother was around, but ever since her mother passed the smile began to die out. She began to grow more serious, stern. She did not like being around the new Queen and the fact that her father decided to wed soon after her passing.

He broke out of his thoughts as he looked around as the King and his small council were in discussions. The fool Connington was grinning as if all the rebuilding of the realm was done under his back, however, even a fool aside from Connington could tell that it was Rhaegar who was actually doing the work with the Small council he picked, despite giving him the notion that he was behind it.

“Lord Varys, how fares the reaction of the bethrothal announcements?” Rhaegar asked.

“It is well met, High Septon’s has convened among the small folk and spread the story of second coming of Conquerors and small folk have been hopeful over that fact.”

Arthur couldn’t help himself but chuckle at that, Aegon the Conqueror brought fire and blood to the realm that built the seven kingdoms, but maintaining it was a different story.

“This is a fine news your grace, we should hold a tourney to further make them happy.”

“Mayhaps, but this will be done after Rhaenys returns.” Rhaegar then turns towards Grandmaester Marwyn. Marwyn had replaced Pycelle since, he had become too old, or at least that was the explanation. Rhaegar was able to convince the citadel of Pycelle’s age and through the help of Leyton Hightower was able to convince them to send Marwyn, who was Rhaegar’s choice.

“Grandmaester, how fares the development of city sewerage, I am beginning to lose my patience with the smell of shit in this city.”

“It has been going well your grace, surprisingly, I had an interesting conversation with Lord Tyrion regarding this matter during his last visit and he has given some good ideas, I have provided the budget to Master of Coins, but have yet to hear anything from him.”

Rhaegar frowned and looked at the Fat Flower.

“Lord Tyrell, where are we with that?”

With everyone’s attention on him, Mace Tyrell began to fluster at this

“At once your grace, I will provide the approval at once, this would be a truly worthy endeavor….”

“Very well, what other news of the realm Lord Varys?”

“Princess Rhaenys has arrived at Sun Spear a fortnight ago, she has began training with her weapons and seems to enjoy the company of Sand Snakes.”

Connington frowned as if he swallowed a lemon, “Your grace, it would not be prudent for princess to be with Bastards, lest also picking up arms.”

Arthur was becoming frustrated with Griffin’s constant downplay of Rhaenys’s interest, “Wasn’t Visenya Targaryen a warrior of her own name Lord Hand, wasn’t Nymeria a leader of her own name, same could be said of the Dragonlords of the old?”

Both were staring at each other with intensity until Rhaegar step forward.

“Peace Arthur, Jon, I have no objections with Rhaenys picking up arms, nor do I have any objections with her spending time with her cousins. You do not need to tell me of the Royal Protocols that have been broken or not, Rhaenys knows herself well enough to know that she is the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.”

 _That’s because you broke hundred’s of them._ Arthur couldn’t help, but think that, as a Prince, Rhaegar would leave Red Keep with Arthur and Barristan to visit the city and sing. Those were some good times and yet those memories feel like they have been over hundreds of years. He was the King now and the King was currently busy managing his small council.

“What else Lord Varys?”

Varys shifted uncomfortably, “There is some news from the North, your grace.”

Rhaegar stiffened further, “What is it?”

“My birds tell me that Lord Stark has been in communication with Lord Wull and Flints. I do not know the exact nature of their talks, but it seems it has to do something with the Mountain.”

Connington chuckles, “What are they expecting to find? A mountain of Gold. Why should we care who Stark is talking with Mountain clan?”

Marwyn intervened, “My Lord Hand, this is actually an intriguing matter, remember nobody considered finding mines of gold in Westerlands, in the start, but they did. It is still debated among citadel whether Casterly found it or did they just tumble upon it. North is a vast region, even now, we are not truly aware of what truly lies there and lands beyond the wall.”

“I agree with Grand Maester, make sure your birds remain vary of words that are said between them. Anything else?”

Varys grew more nervous, “Yes your grace, it concerns Lady Lyanna’s son, Jon”

Everybody in the room grew more uncomfortable, the child of ice and fire, the product that came out of a war that threatened the end of House Targaryen. In South, Lyanna Stark and her son was not looked upon favorably. Not that it mattered, no one, had the courage to speak ill of him in presence of the King. After Elia’s death, Ashara stopped writing to him, her relationship with his sister had become more frigid due to his association with the King, but, when she wrote, she would speak of Jon and children. She spoke of how he was looked after by Ned, Ashara and his Grandmother Lyarra. While Rhaegar would not like to hear much of him good or bad, he knew his friend well enough. He knew how much he missed him, Lyanna’s son, his son, but he would not speak of him, but all he wished was to hear more of him.

“What is it?”

“It seems that Lord Stark has begun to plan his fostering and it seems that he desires Northern Houses for it.”

Rhaegar sighed, “Undoubtedly his grandmother’s idea, as long as Stark and his mother are around, no harm will come to him. Is that all?”

Varys nodded.

“Very well, Lord Tyrell, see that funds are clear for sewer work. Dismissed.”

He noticed as everyone else left. King and Arthur stayed behind. He took of his crown and looked at Arthur.

“What do you know Arthur? Anything from Benjen?”

“Not much Rhaegar, you know Ash has stopped writing to me and with Benjen, Ned speaks about his children.”

Rhaegar closed his eyes and stood from his chair and walked towards the window.

“They are punishing me, the Starks.”

Arthur looked at his King confused, he returned to his melancholy as he continued, “I am sure Benjen would know more of him and so does Varys, but they would not tell me. Trying to keep me away from her memories.”

Arthur got up and put his hands on his shoulders, “It was a difficult choice and difficult times, in the end, the realm needed you as a King and not as his father and if you ask my advice, I think it was better, he went North. What I do know, is that him and his cousing Robb and Arya are truly close to each other as brothers and sisters. Even if, he were to have the relationship with Aegon and Rhaenys here, we would have harder time managing Vipers in the court, than Starks would in managing the Vipers in North.”

A small smile, “I’m sure you would want to hear more of your niece and new born nephew.”

It is true, he remembered Ashara’s letter of young Arya, he had wished to ask the King to grant him leave to visit her, however, Elia’s and Gerold’s death put a halt on his plan. Now birth of his nephew Cregan, he always wondered how they would be. Rhaegar decided to switch the topic.

“Speaking of Starks, how is young Benjen faring?”

“As well as a hostage could be, him and Edmure have built a sort of comradery at that.”

Rhaegar frowned at that, he still harbored hatred towards what Tully’s did as did Arthur. One man’s quest of power ruined an opportunity of what ifs.

“The boy misses North; I can see it in him. Mayhaps knighting him would help him.”

Rhaegar softened his gaze, “You know I would permit that Arthur; you know I would, but right now knighting him will just raise questions and Jon will just use it as a weapon to further degrade Benjen further, call him a false knight.”

Arthur gritted his teeth, “I am failing to see why you have that chicken in your small council.”

Whatever understanding Arthur had with Connington left after Elia’s passing. Though he would not say it in open, but Connington was happy with Elia gone. He felt Rhaegar needed a worthy bride and despite attempting to press Cersei Lannister was content with the fact that Rhaegar married Lynesse after her death. His attempt to disparage Rhaenys because of her non-valyrian looks were downright petty. Rhaegar chuckled.

“I swear to old gods and new, for all the love you have for me, you surely are ready to kill each other.”

Arthur scoffed, but Rhaegar continued, “Jon is a loyal lord and at this time I have need of his loyalty with the plans I intend for future, I am capable of ruling with a hand that I can keep in check, but not the one who has his own ambitions like Tywin or Mace is something I have no intention to afford.”

Rhaegar held Arthur by his shoulders, “Also, Jon has his own troubles, he was given a position of Lord Paramount and Hand, yet he is failing to gain influence in both places. Even now, Storm Lords look up to Stannis more than him and that irks him more.” Arthur was surprised at his revelation, “Don’t think I have not noticed the way he treats Rhaenys or talks about Aemon and Elia for that matter behind my back. He may call himself my friend, but when it comes to ruling friendships like these becomes a burden and I have no longer wish to carry it for him. There will come a time when mistakes will be made by him and then he will learn his place as well.”

Arthur was truly surprised at the subtle coldness of his friend, it made him wondered would he do the same to him? _Only if you fail at your duties._ A voice whispered in his head.

After his meeting with the king, he began to walk towards White Sword Tower, where he noticed Benjen and Jaime. By noticing Benjen’s red faced and Jaime’s shit eating grin, he could concur that Benjen wanted to kill Jaime.

“Ser Jaime” Jaime wiped his grin and stood stiff.

“Your duties are to guard the queen for the night, head towards the Maegors keep and relieve Ser Barristan of his duties.”

Jaime looked down for a moment and nodded and started walking towards Maegors keep without looking at him. He noticed a sense of shame in him. He truly considered him a man of potential. He did not fault Jaime for killing Aerys, he understood why he did especially after he confessed to other Kingsguard and Rhaegar of Aerys’s plan with wildfire. It was him getting caught with his sister that really made him irk. The fact that Tywin was pushing for his daughter to be Rhaegar’s second queen was no surprise to him. His contribution at Trident, despite the losses he incurred was accountable to a reward. However, Jaime’s involvement with Cersei put a good hindrance to such ambition and Rhaegar was able to use it to make Tywin accept his terms.

Tywin was truly wroth with Jaime’s confession and was rather forced to accept Dowager Queen Rhaella as his second wife. Despite the influence he now held know within Westeros, his failure to see his daughter as the Queen was indeed something to see. Soon after he was able to arrange her marriage with Baelor Hightower and was able to get a footing in Reach through her. That itself was another reason why Rhaegar chose Lynesse Hightower as his second queen. Arthur may have been skeptical, but he had faith in Ser Gerold’s counsel and Rhaegar’s attempt to keep Tywin in check.

He started heading towards his room and Benjen followed behind him, “What was Ser Jaime talking about Benjen?”

Benjen shrugged, his unreadable grey eyes revealing nothing, “He was trying to goad me into a spar, surely to prove to everyone that he is an arrogant cunt.”

Arthur shook his head and chuckled at that, Benjen was a Stark alright saying what he wanted to say not holding back. Benjen and Arthur had developed an understanding amongst each other and he would not say much, but he was truly happy with his progression with his training. He definitely was becoming a master with a sword. He silently took of Arthur’s armor and was about to take him out for scrubbing.

“Benjen” he called out before leaving. He turned around and looked at him. Those eyes, Lyanna’s eyes.

“Yes, Ser Arthur”

“I know you miss Winterfell, would it have been possible for me to take you there, I would try.”

“You need not fret of my wants Ser Arthur, I understand despite your squire, I am still your hostage, I would not want you to go out of your station and do anything. Besides, your Lord Hand would love to see you try so that he could use that against you.”

Benjen always seemed to surprise him, with his decision to make himself a hostage, to his endurance to withhold the courts constant sneering of him and to this very moment. Arthur nodded. He began to walk out of the room before he left, he stopped, “You may take me out of the North Ser, but you will never get the North out of me. It has been a part of me and will always be a part of me, no matter the odds.”

Saying that he got out of the room and Arthur just sat back in his chair thinking of his words. Oddly reminiscent of Lyanna. Starks, always intrigued him as they intrigued Rhaegar for different reasons, but for some reason, one thing they could both agree on. Winter was coming, and the change that its going to bring, Starks would be center to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided on following things. 
> 
> Arya Stark is the first born child of Ned and Ashara.  
> Tommen Lannister is first born of Tywin and Rhaella.
> 
> Next Chapter, we will visit Winterfell and see what Starks are up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Winterfell. Ashara, Ned and Lyarra plan the future of the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry summary might not be descriptive enough. Hope everyone is safe and at home.

_Winterfell – 290 AC_

**Ashara POV**

If Ashara was not holding a crying Cregan, she would have had a terrible time holding her laughter. She stood on the side, because young Cregan hated sitting. She could see that her son will grow up and become a knight just by that, just like his uncle. She could not help but frown at that. She would rather have his child not be him for good and bad reasons. Currently Ned and his mother were seated in the Lords seat and his mother on the side. Lady Lyarra was frowning or at least that’s what it seemed to people present. She knew her good mother enough for seven years to know when she is feigning and when she is not. She understands why though, because currently, there are three culprits who have their head down. One of them is a boy with red hair and blue eyes resembling his mother, she chose not to think much, another is a girl, whose head is hung low because she is really trying hard to hide her smirk. While the third boy, who has raven black hair and Stark grey eyes/

The three pair of siblings were standing with heads hung down in shame.

“Do you three understand why you are here?”

No response came, Ned frowned.

“I said, do you understand why you three are standing here?”

“Yes father” both Robb and Arya replied simultaneously.

“Yes, Lord Stark” replied Jon.

Ned stood from his chair and started walking towards the children. She wanted to tell him to go easy on them, but she could spot his Lord face and wanted to see what he had to say.

“You are here because, two of my guards who were returning back to their quarters after their watch came running to Jory saying that there was a ghost wandering around the crypt area.”

He was circling around the children as a wolf would circle around his prey. Okay maybe she was exaggerating. Mayhaps Cregan wailing is making her lose her mind. _Not a good thing for Lady of Winterfell._

“What happened afterwards Jory?”

Jory who was staring at the children was more embarrassed than angry at the events.

“My Lord, I went with those two guards and took other towards the crypt, when two figures,” His eyes narrowed towards Robb and Arya “Wrapped in white cloak ran towards us. The two guards were startled and scared and they took out their weapons until Jon came out and told us it was Lord Robb and Lady Arya took off the cloak.”

Ned nodded and then his stern gaze turned towards the culprits who like cornered pups were whimpering.

“Anything you kids want to add, I want to know everything?”

Jon sighed as he raised his head up, Robb and Arya were trying to get to him, but under their father’s gaze, they were not able to stop him.

“Lord Stark, what Jory said was true, but...” Jory was shaking his head as if and Jon just gave an apologetic shrug. “Jory was the one who screamed the loudest.” She heard both Robb and Arya giggle. Lyarra coughed but she swore she could hear some chuckles from her as well. Jory’s head hung down, he might have been embarrassed here, but he loved the children enough to not take it too much on heart. The two guards might be more upset, be she trusted Jory enough to keep them in check. She was surprised Ned was still stern. His time as the Lord of Winterfell has surely improved his gaze as cold as ice, unable to tell anything of what he is thinking of. My Quiet Wolf as he is about to pass of his judgment towards his three pups.

“Here is what will happen, Robb and Arya, you will report to Vayon, who has a special set of punishments set up for you.” Ned looked away from them and chuckled. Lyarra stood up from her chair and walked towards the kids.

“Now I may have spoken to Vayon regarding certain matters my son, he seems to be convinced that the old tower is a complete mess and the servants need help cleaning it up. Oh, Robb just so you know, Jory will be there to make sure that it is you who is doing the work along with the servants.” She looked at Robb smirking, “Robb, don’t you think your hands would work pretty well in cleaning that mess?”

Robb looked up his eyes wide. Arya was smirking underneath. Lyarra raised Arya’s chin up. Her grey eyes eyes that belongs to her father now looking at his grandmother with intent. “Oh, little wolf, do not think you are being spared here, upon my conversation with Vayon, he was convinced that the kitchen is in a complete mess and I believe that it is something that you need to look after.” Arya’s eyes were now wide as she seemed to be dreading of what she had to do. “Also, Vayon will be inspecting the floors as well and he will be ensuring that the floors are clean as well.” She turned her gaze towards Jon who was now gaping a little. Everyone knew, how Jon cared too much for his sister. Him and Arya may be different by nature, but they are thick as thieves. Ashara has observed how Jon would dote after her and she would do the same.

Lyarra, then turned her gaze to Jon, her features had softened when she looked at Jon. Jon may have the Stark coloring, but his facial features resembled that of his father and that made him as the Winterfell guards would say ‘pretty’ for a Northerner. He looked up at his Grandmother hoping that his grey eyes and sad look could save him from his punishment. “You think that face is going to save you from your punishment, dear boy” She was speaking softly and was smiling, but still there was a way to it that almost look fearful. Ned stepped up, “Jon, you will be working with Maester Luwin for a fortnight, you will help him with writing the letters, you will transcribe the notes that Maester will ask of you. For a fortnight, you will be attending to him from morning to sun set.”

Lyarra said something in Old Tongue that Jon responded with an affirmative gaze. The notion of learning the Old Tongue was something that Lyarra decided to implement for all of her grandchildren. After the rebellion, it was clear to her that it was important for the North to return to the Old ways, which meant for them to learn the Old Tongue as well. Out of the three children, Jon was quickest to learn the Old Tongue which made her happy. While her good-mother might see this as a blessing of Old Gods upon him, she knows for the fact that this is something that he has picked up from his father. Jon may have been showing a face of despair to everyone, but she knows the boy enough to know that he enjoys reading and working with Maester. The boy might be learning the ways of the North, but the ways of Dragons have not been lost to him. He would often ask her of the stories of Daeron, the Young Dragon and his own namesake Aemon, the Dragonknight. She also knows of his endeavor with Maester Luwin to learn whatever he could teach of High Valyrian. He also marvels over the tales of Stark Kings of Old. While Daeron Targaryen might have been his hero, Jon aspires to be more like Brandon the Builder.  
  


_“One day auntie Ash, I will be like Brandon the builder and build castles and keeps for you and Arya so that you are protected from the Wildlings.”_

_“Really and what about Robb and Lord Stark”_

_Jon’s noses wrinkled as he was thinking._

_“Do not worry Auntie Ash, I will bring a huge dragon to protect them, but I am afraid.”_

_Ashara was confused, “why would you be afraid my boy, you would have a dragon”_

_Jon motioned her to come close as he wanted to whisper something in her ear._

_“I am afraid that I will have to protect my dragon from my grandmother.”_

_Ashara laughed at that, while the dragon might not fear the she-wolf, but the dragonlord who would be riding it would fear her._

Ned turned and walked towards the two guards that were victims of the prank.

“Now, for you two, I understand you had retired from your duties, but I expect vigilance from you lot. If three seven years old could startle you, then what would you do when there is an assailant in the keep.”

“Forgive us, My Lord.”

As the two Guards prepare to leave, “Wait” Ned says

“Robb, Jon and Arya, I believe you have something to say.” Ned was staring at the three children. He can be stern, but she knew his gaze would never ever have any ill-intent behind them.

The three children stepped up and looked at the guards as all three said at the same time.

“We apologize for our prank Good Sers; it was never our intent for this to go in this manner.”

_Hmm, how did they expect it to go then?_

One of the guards whose gaze softened at their words, “It’s no fret milords, and we are no sers as we are no knight.”

Jon seemed confused, “Forgive me, but you do your duty as your Lord bids it and you protect us, doesn’t that bid you as knight.”

The guards began laughing at that, Ned had a small smirk as well. Arya and Robb were confused as well, it seemed that they were in agreement with what Jon and they were confused as well. Lyarra stepped up and placed her hands on his shoulder.

“A knight is a southern word boy.” She then shifted her gaze to the guards, “These are warriors blessed by the will of Old Gods. They have protected these lands in the past and they will continue to do so in the future.”

The children looked at them and a sense of shame filled their looks, which she loved because despite the status of them being High born, they still had a sense of humility.

It was late night, Ashara was finally able to put Cregan to sleep in his crib. The boy would be the terror of his age like his namesake. She walks towards her bed room and she notices that Ned was not there. She looked towards the Cregan’s crib and was ensured he was soundly asleep. He stepped out and walked towards the door next to her room. She opened it and saw her Quiet Wolf, quietly brooding over a piece of paper. The sense of brooding is truly astonishing to Ashara, its really odd, that Ashara can note similarities in brooding when it comes to Ned, she notices the same with Rhaegar and surprisingly she has begun to notice that Jon has started to pick up brooding abilities as well. Though she wonders, whether he gets that from Ned or Rhaegar.

“Dear Husband, why are you not in bed?”

Ned looks up, he brings up a tired smile, “I could ask you the same beloved.”

Ashara feigns a frown, “Well, I am here because my beloved husband is not there to keep me warm.”

She starts walking towards him and sits on his lap. They join in a passionate kiss.

Ned opens his eyes and rests his forehead on hers, “Are you so interested in making another wolf, wife?”

“Maybe, maybe not, maybe I just want to tease you into submission and make you mine.”

Ned smiles wickedly “But I am already yours, my Lady.”

“Are you?”

“Mhmm” they carry on with their makeout and Ashara wishes that this never ends, but Ashara realizes that there is a reason why Ned is awake right now.

Over the period of seven years, she has worked hard to build her stature as the Lady of Winterfell. The Northerners might see her as a woman of South, but the fact that she had blood of First Men running in her veins and that helped her build a status among them. She decided to forsake the seven in order to be among the North. A decision that earned respect from Lyarra, but frown from Ned. Her Quiet Wolf had mentioned that he is building sept for her and advised her not to forsake her Gods for the sake of North. Ashara was never a Godly person, while her family may have followed the seven, she never truly believed in them. So, she assured Ned, that Seven’s never really meant much to her and they never truly answered her prayers anyways. She still remembered her first time in Godswood, the sense of calmness it brought to her was truly amazing. Ever since then, whenever she desired to contemplate her choices or think about something, she would just sit by the tree and forget the sense of time.

She looked at Ned who had frown upon him, “Ned, what is it?”

“A raven came from Kings Landing”

She frowned herself, after Elia’s death and Rhaegar’s subsequent marriage to Lynesse Hightower, Ashara ceased any communication with Arthur. She understood her brother was of Kingsguard and he had a duty towards his King, However, she was truly tired of the king who would delve in a stupid prophecy.

“What is it?”

“The King has announced a betrothal, between his children Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya.”

Ashara stared at him and then she just began laughing.

“He is finally going with it, isn’t he, after one broken realm, thousands of dead men, two dead wives and one forsaken son. He is finally going with his God forsaken prophecy.”

Ned frowned further, his gaze growing colder as Ashara continued, “I just wonder, what happens if his ‘vision’ and prophecy is wrong? What would he do if his expectations from his children are subverted?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking this question to your brother? I mean he is our King’s beloved friend after all?”

“Believe me, this talk of prophecy would have had my brother confused as well, I still remember how he was after the bloody rebellion. He was truly confused and wondered whether his realm suffered because of a stupid prophecy or his love for your sister.”

“Ash” She realized that she shouldn’t have said that. The topic of Lyanna was still something that irked her. A love of a girl without no true realization of the consequences. Ned does not like to speak of her like that, he would try to focus on the good memories of her for sake of Jon. Lyarra would do the same, but she would not speak much of her especially in front of Jon. Whenever she sees the boy, she truly wonders if she is just her son. Yes, he plays his pranks with Robb and Arya, but there is a sense of sincerity that she truly loves about him. Even when the boy wants to learn something, be it Old Tongue or Valyrian, hear more stories of Dragons and Wolves of the past, he seems to be working as if he has to prove something. Even if Ned and Lyarra have done their best to protect his childhood years from the scorn of others, but she knows that he has already been introduced to it. He would not tell of any particular occasion, could have been during Glovers visit or Ryswells.

“I’m sorry love, I understand this is not a matter you wish to discuss.”

“I know Ash, it’s just, you know after all this time, I have stopped considering him as Lya’s son and think him as my own. He would never call me his father, but…” Ned’s eyes are becoming glassy. “I wouldn’t mind if he calls me though.”

“I wouldn’t either, you know. I am going to be honest, in the beginning, I was hesitant whenever he would come to me, but as times passed. I saw him how he would look after Robb and how he dotes on Arya. However, he will need to face the reality of who he is anyways.”

“I know, I know Ash. That is why I have Jon Umber coming in with his son.”

That surprised her, she was aware that Jeor Mormont and Jon Umber are coming over, she had expected it to be pertaining to the conversation with the mining in the mountains, but she did not expect it for Jon to be fostered with the Umbers.

“You intend to send him to Umbers.”

He looks at Ash and nods.

“Why?”

“For the future of the North, Ash”

“Care to elaborate husband?”

“You are right about one thing Ash, he will need to prove himself a Northerner, I think fostering among Umbers will truly help with his cause. Asher Forrester is also going to be fostered there as well, I believe that it will help him build friendship for his future.”

Ashara sighed, “I know Ned, but Umbers, they are just...”

“Prideful and Loud.” Ned chuckled, “You are right, but the war has changed Jon Umber.”

Ned speaks truthfully, after the Battle of Trident, Ned and Jon Umber had build a good friendship. Such was their friendship that he was among the party who went South to retrieve Lyanna along with Howland Reed and William Dustin. She only had met the man once, while others among his men were loud, but compared to them he had become was quieter though still loud enough to maintain his reputation.

“What does your mother have to say to this? Let me guess she was the one who came up with this idea?”

Ned chuckled, “On the contrary, she wanted to have him fostered in the mountains among her Flint relatives. She had hoped to make a warrior out of him through the Mountain men.”

Ashara laughed, “Oh, is that so?”

Ned poured water in the glass, “Aye, while she is focused with making him a warrior, I wish more for him, there will be a time when I will want to grant him a land and Lordship in that area. Mayhaps by Sea Dragon Point or the Gift.”

Ashara was aware that in future he would plan on giving him Lands, but it was a long way down the road.

“You understand that given who he is, you will need the King’s blessing for that.”

“Why? He has forsaken him, has he not? Why would he care if he gets some land in the North? He would be far away from the snakes.”

Ashara frowned, while her wolf was intent on rebuilding the North, he still was not as aware of Southern politics as she wanted him to be.

“That is true, but any moves you take regarding him, without King’s awareness or approval would be used against the North, against him and against you. What would you do if the King decides to grant him Lands in South?”

His eyes went wide, “You think he would do that?”

“Maybe he will, maybe he would not, but if people begin to talk about it, he would be coerced to act. They would see him as enemy and would want him closer. Again, this is just what _might_ happen.”

Ned sighed and was growing irritated. She put her hands in his.

“You need to be a look out for the South Ned, your mother might want you to rebuild the North, and I agree with her, but when it comes to Jon, she needs to be cautious of the snakes in the South.”

“Aye, I suppose you are right, but this is something that is not final yet. Mayhap four or five years from now and this matter will be further and I will speak with the King regarding this.”

Ned stands up and takes her hand and kiss it, “Come love, let us go to bed.”

**Lyarra POV**

She placed a kiss on her granddaughter’s forehead and had a soft smile in her head. Her granddaughter was too much like Lya. She made a promise that she will not fail her as she failed her daughter. She had plans for her and Lyarra would see that her nature does not hinder Arya from her duty towards her house. She promised she would never wed her grandchildren as brood mare. She will ensure that their contentment would be accounted for. These are the plans that will come to play later, however, she needs to contemplate what she needs to do within few moons. With Great Jon Umber and Jeor Mormont arriving, her plans for the North will finally be set to motion. She smirked as she walked towards the Godswood, it was dead in Night, the guards doing their duty saw her and nodded. After the birth of her granddaughter she began to contemplate about the North. A kingdom that was ruled for 8000 years with Starks as the Kings. She was aware that current nature of the seven kingdoms would make independence a difficult venture, one that the North and Starks could not afford. She understood that North had become too complacent as they reliant on the trades and interaction with Southern Kingdoms. One of the examples was how Edwyle Stark relied on Aegon V to support the North during the winter. She had to ensure that North would need to grow out of that and the mining in the Mountains would be the first step towards it. After Great Jon and Jeor Mormont would depart, she intended to depart to visit her Flint relatives and Ned would be joining them as well. To the South, Ned’s visit would be a visit to work with Mountain Clans to build better relationship or at least that’s what she would want the spies to suspect.

It took her quite some time to understand the Southern spy-network, their master Varys had quite intricate chain of spies set up. However, Howland Reed’s warging abilities truly helped with this matter. His group were able to identify the little birds and she and Ned understood that they could not work to completely remove them off board, but they could control the information that they wish to purvey. Keeping that in mind, she wanted the South to know that they are going to Mountain Clan and yes, they might suspect mining to be one of the reasons. However, she and Ned are aware that Wulls have discovered something in the mines that is important. A mineral that would help build the Northern economy. Was it gold? she was not sure, if it was that, the information would have been out, but it was not. Ever since she was a child living with the Flints, she knew that silver mines were just one of the minerals in the mountain. A sort of a tip of the iceberg, she truly believes that what they will find in this journey will truly be something that will change the face of the North. She sighed as she sat down at the desk in the Godswood thinking of the possible future. She originally wanted Jon to join her as well, she wanted to be with her grandson and help him learn the ways of the North. She truly has become has attached with her grandchildren, Robb is willful and wild, but his father’s quiet nature keeps him in check. Arya has the wolf blood and is protective of both her brothers, yet she can tell she favors Jon over Robb. Jon’s quiet and observant nature is something that she knows he has got from Ned. While he is quiet, she knows he hides things from her. She knows his determination to learn things has stemmed since the time Glovers visited, after Ethan Glovers passing in Trident, Galbart Glover has been ruling Deep Wood Motte, he understood that war has his casualties, but his dolt brother Robett was another case, she was sure, he was the one who was barking about Jon who at that time was merely aging five namedays. She had wished for him for a childhood without worrying of his parent’s follies, but in a way, she was glad for it, because, since then he is willing to prove that he has the blood of the North in him. Lyarra was also aware that he was not only interested in Stark History, with some persuasion, she was made aware from Maester Luwin, that he been had interested in learning Valyrian, what made the child do that she was not sure. She liked to think that it was his curious nature, but she felt that there was more to it. Despite her reluctance in the start, she agreed with Ned. The Umbers were boastful lot and Great Jon was cut from same cloth, but she had begun to notice a sense of cautiousness in him after the war and she hoped that would help Jon become a true Northerner. She allowed the boy to read the letters of his Targaryen relatives, namely her other Grandmother, who seemed to have no problems sending raven unlike her father. She even let him read some letters her sister Rhaenys would send, though it was rare, but she would still send nonetheless. Jon would read it and would ask if they would come to visit them or if he could go there. She definitely would not let him travel South, and she wondered if she was ready for them to visit Jon. She wondered if she herself was ready to meet the Targaryens after what happened.

She was broken from her chain of thought as she heard noise in the dark. She knew that someone was moving.

“Who goes there? Show yourself now and I promise you, you will not be hurt”

Out of the darkness, she noticed a figure coming out, the build was that of a woman, it was hooded.

“Show your face woman, and know this you will be arrested for entering this place. Do something wrong, you lose your head.”

She took her hood of, she seemed to be a woman of forty name-days, she could see some grey hair among black.

“I mean you no harm Lyarra of House Stark, I am no enemy of yours. I am just a messenger of future.”

Lyarra was cold, her face revealed no emotions, a feature she shared with her Husband.

“Oh good, because that always bring Joy to me” She spoke dryly.

The woman chuckled, Lyarra continued, “You knew who I was, perhaps that’s something you got from my enemies, but you never said yours.”

The woman looked at the weirwood tree stared at the face that was looking back at her, “I have been known by many names, recently in the Westerlands, they knew me as Maggie the Frog, in the North, I am known as Mother Mole.”

“Frog, Mole, you truly have interesting sense of names witch.”

Mother Mole chuckled and turned her gaze to Lyarra. In the middle of night, speaking to a stranger might be frightening, but for some reason Lyarra knew that there was no harm from her yet.

“I came with a message from the Old Gods, they have a prophecy.”

“Oh great, are you willing to share it, because I actually want to sleep.” She turned around and was able hear the movements of the Guards. As she turned back, she was almost frightened as the witch grabbed her hand.

“The White Wolf is coming; he will choose the savior and that savior will have the blessing of the Old Gods and New. He will be the salvation of the North and damnation of the enemies. He will be the blessing for the loved and the dread to the hated.” She got closer to her ear and whispered, she did not know how to react as she was truly startled, “you know who I speak of, for he is the one with the blood of the wolf and the dragon.” Her eyes grew wide.

“GUARDS, GUARDS”

She laughed as Lyarra tumbled down because of the fear. She started to move in the shadow as the guards came in her laugh and her constantly mumbling “Remember Lyarra” “Remember”. The voice disappeared in the thin air as the guard went to search for her and one of the men try to pick her up from the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to delay the Greyjoy rebellion two to three years down the road, because that is going to be a crucial event for our characters. It will surely be different from the canon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned meets with Umber and Mormonts to discuss the future of the North, Jon has an interesting interaction as his journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably filled with grammar mistakes.

_Winterfell – end of 290AC_

**_Hello – High Valyrian_ **

**Ned POV**

Ever since Ned was a boy, he always considered his mother as a pillar of ice, unmovable and without any fear. She remembers how she stood up to his father when he was a child. A man who ruled over the North and had a reputation of fear among his bannerman, yet that was one of his qualities. Since then, he had believed that nothing could shake her, but seeing her now shaken up, he must admit it is something he had not hoped to see.

After the supposed intruder came last night and disappeared in thin air or so his guards say, his mother was truly startled. When Ned was awoken, she found him in Jon’s room hugging the confused boy as if he would vanish in thin air. No matter how much he tried to convince, she would not leave him. In the end, she ended sleeping in his chambers. When Ned inquired with the guards of the events in the Godswood, they were confused themselves as they were not able to see anyone only that her mother was frightened.

“Mother, what happened?”

Her mother not saying anything, she came in to his solar early morning as servant brought a jug of water in. She took the jug and pour some water in the glass and drank as the servant was cleaning the room. Ned assumed she would not say a word until the servant leaves. She drank the water and immediately spat out and glared at the servant who caught her gaze.

“Fuck water, get me some fucking ale now.”

Ned was shocked, “Mother, its morning.”

“Do not presume to tell me what hour it is, boy.” She turned back to the servant, “Well, what are you waiting for winter? Get me some fucking ale now.”

The servant scurried away like a frightened kitten.

“Mother, what happened?”

Lyarra sighed as she continued with her story, about how a certain witch named “Mother mole” surpassed her guards and came to Lyarra with a prophecy of said Old Gods and how White Wolf would choose Jon as the savior of the North. While every fiber of understanding and knowledge that Ned has wants to downplay it as utter horseshit. He just could not do that for some reason. Her mother used to tell him stories of White Wolf being the ultimate warrior of Old Gods. A legend that rarely appears, last time, he heard off such stories was when Old Nan was telling stories of the war between Red King and King of Winters and how White Wolf being Old Gods servant arrived and chose their savior who helped end the war. If Ned was young, he would have believed that story to be true, but someone who has seen war and knows the difference between legend and reality could concur that those stories were horseshit that was probably written by the victors to justify terrible things they did during the war. Northerners themselves might believe the legend of White Wolf and considering that the witch was implying that Jon would be the chosen one.

“Perhaps we could use this to our advantage.”

Lyarra whose head was resting in her ands looked at Ned.

“What do you mean?”

“We can sell this off to Northern Lords, superstitious one would take this up and the ones who do not will slowly join them. We can paint Jon as the savior of the North and that way they would see him in a new light.”

Lyarra looked at him as if wondering on what he said.

“It’s too soon to sell his name as White Wolf’s chosen.”

Ned was about to say something, but his mother raised his hands to stop him.

“He is young, the North knows him mostly as Rhaegar’s son even if he has a Stark name. Let’s bring this topic after his fosterage with Umbers. At the very least, he would learn more about the Northern Lands and see people outside of Winterfell and Wintertown.”

It made sense in a way. Ned knew that honor would demand to not go this way, but he has seen what honor means to the world. It is a weapon that would be used against, if not cautious enough. Hells, the king himself is marveling upon the rebirth of conquerors. _How many bled for that revelation to come true?_ History would never truly remember that, if Rhaegar wants to make legends out of his three children while leaving Jon behind in shadows, Ned would have a thing or two to say about that.

“Aye, I suppose you are right, you know all of this, King selling his children as conquerors reborn. Us thinking to sell Jon as White Wolf. Sometimes, I wonder if there is a difference between him and us.”

He was talking to himself and saw his mother’s glare.

“The difference is, we are not making our child a hero by wedding his sisters, we are not selling Jon on the basis of his name being that of an Northern King and we are certainly not making him a legend without him proving his worth to the North.”

“Do you doubt Jon would fail?”

Lyarra scoffs, “I know my grandson enough to know that he will not fail.”

Ned knows his nephew enough, he has seen him and Robb sparring, he has seen how flawless he tends to get with a sword. He has seen how effortless he is riding a horse; it is as if his mother’s spirit is in him. He knows he will grow to be a great swordsman when he sees him and Robb face off. His son is also great with sword and even better at lance and many times he reminds him of Brandon. There are times, he sees himself in Jon and Brandon in Robb, two cousins without a mother yet brothers by bond. Both his son and Jon have a lot to prove, Robb certainly would be considering how Lords might snigger behind him of his Tully heritage. That name brings him anger, he wonders at time, did Catelyn knew of Hoster’s betrayal, was she party to it. However, Ned believed that to not be the case, she remembered the way she looked at Brandon during the tourney, it was the same way he sees Ashara every time. She would not have desired Brandon to deserve such fate. Not that it matters now, Catelyn has passed and she left him a son who he loves, a son who will be a wolf without a shred of Trout in him despite his looks.

Lyarra interrupts, “Umber is arriving today?”

Ned nodded, “Aye, him and his son will arrive with his retinue before sun down.”

“What about Mormonts?”

“Tommorow”

“Good, it would be time to discuss of Sea Dragon Point”

Rebuilding North has had been a daunting task for Ned. Had they won the war; they might have able to work with the concessions. However, they lost and their loss did not earn them any favors with other kingdoms. Vale itself was in turmoil, after Jon Arryn’s passing and Lysa’s betrayal. The lords of Vale, with the blessing of the crown had named Harrold Hardyng, the future lord of Vale and paramount of east. Since Harrold was a child, Vale was ruled by council of Lords with Targaryen loyalist being the majority and Royce being one of the voices could not work with the North even if they wished to. Ned wished a lot of things for the North, he had already began trading with Braavos for timber, but that was still covered by crowns taxation. While Rhaegar did not change much in terms of taxation considering he disowned his Stark son, Connington was still working to make sure that North is affected financially. With the earnings they got from trade with Braavos they were able to restore lands of Dreadfort and help Rodrik setup House Cassel as Lord of Dreadfort. He had initially considered giving Roose’s bastard son and was willing to petition to crown for him to be legitimized, but Ned’s visit to Dreadfort made him change his mind. He noticed how Roose and other Boltons were still secretly carrying out flaying. The things he saw in those rooms still trouble him at knight and he became resolute on one thing. The Bolton line will end and no Bolton would ever have power in North. Putting Rodrick Cassel by wedding him to Bethany Ryswell and naming him as Lord of Dreadfort to ensure the loyalty to Starks, sure the Locke’s were making an issue out of it and were feigning negligence at Roose Bolton’s activities, but they would be fool to go against Cassels of Dreadfort who were backed by Ned. With William and Barbrey supporting him and his sister who would be Lady of Dreadfort. Now Ramsay is being watched by Mormonts in Bear Island, Jeor had assured that the boy does not know who his father is or whose blood run through his vein. The boy is also being encouraged to Nights Watch is path to be followed. Ned looked at his mother after some thinking.

“Our plans of Sea Dragon point are dependent on our findings in the mountain, but aye, it is time we shore up Sea Dragon Point. Howland tells me that Greyjoy are unstable after Quellon’s death. Balon Greyjoy has not said or done anything yet, but he preaches the old ways of Ironborn.”

Sea Dragon Point would be crucial it would serve as a port for the North, where they can build war galleys and defend Bear Islands and Deepwood Motte. Ale finally came and his mother immediately took a gulp of it. Ned shook his head.

“You really should not be drinking that at this hour.”

“Who are you? My mother?”

Ned chuckled.

“No, just a son who has never seen his mother like this.”

His mother’s gaze softened.

“You need not worry my boy, I am well. You need to get ready for Umber and you will need ale, a lot of it.”

_Fuck_

**Jon POV**

They were waiting for some time now, Uncle Ned told him to be prepared to meet the Umbers. He had heard stories from Old Nan, how Umbers had Giants blood in their vein, just like Hodor. Jon had hard time believing that. His time in punishment, when he was with Maester Luwin, he learned his history about House Umber and about Umber lands. Their banner was roaring giant, with broken silver chains, on flame red. They have land along Bay of Seals, south of New Gift and extending to west to the Kingsroad. They have access to Last River and the Lonely Hills with access to Kingsroad along the Western Marches for hundred leagues as their lands are mostly to east of Kingsroad. Maester Luwin always taught him and Robb to always be aware of the Lands they are visiting, because these would be the bannermen who would follow Robb in future till death. When he asked his uncle and grandmother what he would be doing, they never gave him a true answer. Was it because they did know what to do with him? Or they did not want him to know? Or perhaps his fosterage with Umbers is involved with his future. He got off his chain of thoughts as he saw horses approaching the Winterfell yard. His Uncle, Aunt Ashara, Robb and Grandmother Lyarra were standing outside with him to receive the Umbers. He noticed Umber men coming in their dark steeds and in the middle a really large men, kind of like Hodor in size, with bushy beard and a sword larger than him attached to his horse “Lord Umber” he thought, and on his left was a man no boy, but he looked like a man. His heir Small Jon Umber.

“NED” he walked towards his Uncle and noticed his uncle smiling as they embraced like two long lost friends.

The initial introduction was odd to Jon, he has seen how his Uncle has greeted other Lords and they were treated as their bannermen as usual, but with Great Jon Umber that was not the case. They embraced as if they were long lost friends who have not seen each other in a life time. He greeted Aunt Ash and Grandmother with respect and gave Robb and him a nod and my Lords. Small Jon did the same, but there was a feeling of arrogance in him that Jon couldn’t shake off. _Something to look out for during training spars._

He went back to his room; his clothes were almost ready for packing. Umbers were planning to stay for 2 weeks. He was writing his letter to Rhaenys who by now would be in Sunspear. He has written few since he has learned to write and was able to locate the scrolls that his Grandmother would try to hide. Eventually he would find it and confront his Grandmother, who would try to avoid him, but gives in and allows him to read it. So far, he has read few scrolls from his other Grandmother Rhaella, who has told him of herself and his family in South and wishes for Jon to visit Casterly Rock. His sister Rhaenys, who did not send as many ravens as her Grandmother, but whatever ravens she sent were of the curiosity. She wanted to know him and he would oblige her with whatever he could. He told her about Robb and Arya and his spars with Robb and Old Nan and Hodor. He wanted to ask about King, but, whenever he would want to write about him, he would remember Glover’s mocking words to him, so he would not mention him. Her last scroll was from Dorne and about her beginning her fosterage with Martells, _I should ask whether she loves Queen Visenya or Nymeria of Rhoyne more?_ He knew that like Arya, she was interested in being trained with sword and spears. He finished up his letter and went to Maester Luwin who was finishing his notes as he looked up and smiled.

**_“Jon, is it to the rookery?”_ **

**_“Yes, Maester Luwin, I wonder how long this will take to get to Dorne.”_ **

**_“2 moons or more. I suppose.”_ **

Jon nodded and left, he had not told anyone, but he was learning Valyrian with Maester Luwin. Jon knew that if his Grandmother would find out, she would reprimand him. She would suppose that everyone would consider him a Targaryen for speaking Valyrian, but he feels that language is just language, it could be used to his benefit in future. He could help his uncle with making trade deals in Essos and know that the merchants are not duping them. He decided to walk to the training yard, hoping he could hit some dummies before he could do the same to Robb, but he noticed that there was already someone there. He was swinging through air and seemed to be swinging with strength. He turned around and saw Jon. Small Jon was in his training garb, it seemed he was hoping to spar with someone.

“Boy” He pointed the blunt sword towards him.

“My Lord”

“Know your courtesies, don’t you?”

Jon said nothing as he continued.

“Would expect a Southerner to be courteous, pretty and courteous, not man enough to face the North.”

The Southerners beat the North, Jon thought bitterly knowing not to say it in front of him.

“I was raised in the North, I don’t know what South is like.”

“But you were born there weren’t you _boy?”_

“If I am a boy, then so are you.” He walked towards the training yard and came face to face to him. He was tall, tall enough to be a man. It’s as if he heard him.

“Do I look like a boy? I heard you comin with us, hmm, pick up a sword.”

“Pardon”

“Pick up a sword, I want to test my mettle against you Southerner.”

Jon frowned, he realized he was leading him on. He turned around and went to pick up his sword, as soon as he turned around. His eyes turned wide as he realized the man child running towards him and he evaded him.

“Are you mad? I was not ready”

“You think your enemies would be? They will gut you in your sleep”

He swinged at him, he tried to parry with sword, but he was strong and was using too much force. He was moving away from his move, evading him, trying to think.

“You think wildlings care about your pretty fighting. They will rip you out to shreds. AHHHHHH”

He evaded again, but this time the butt of the sword got his face. He tasted something that he never had the taste of. He put his hand and realized it was blood. He turned around and noticed him smirking. Jon was angry and he was frowning, he did not realize what got to him, but he raised his sword to him as if to goad him to come at him. He did that, he began fighting him. He parried where he could, but he realized that he was getting tired and with the right moment he was able to connect the hilt of his sword to his face. He was tall enough for him, but not tall enough for him to get to his face. Small Jon was angry now and with a yell he connected with his sword, he was powerful, but was able to hold himself to him. Jon realized he was getting tired and his strength was failing.

“You southerner think you are fancy, you are nothing but a little boy. AHH.”

He crossed his sword in an attempt to get his head and he ducked, he found his opening and hit the back of his sword to his legs and that made him stagger and he pressed on his attack relentlessly and was finally able hit his hand hard enough for him to lose his sword and kick his chest for him to fall down. He had his tourney sword at his neck.

“My uncle tells me, big men fall as easy as little ones, you are not the exception.” Finally, able to bring a boy who was 11 name day. 3 years older than him.

He looked down at Small Jon who was glaring angrily, but suddenly his expression turned from a glare to a grin and he was laughing. Jon was confused and he heard claps behind him. He turned around and up and noticed that his Uncle and Great Jon Umber were there. Both seemed pleased with his fight, he turned around and offered Small Jon his hand who gladly took it as he got up and was looking at him intently.

“I have not had such beating in some time especially coming from someone younger than myself. I thought you were just a pretty face. I am glad you proved me wrong.” Then he turned to his father who was grinning as well, “he maybe pretty but he has the Northern steel in him father.” Then he turned around to look at Jon, “You and I are going to have a good time at Last Hearth.” He offered his hand, Jon was staring at him, but then smiled and nodded as he offered his hand. He started to walk back and then he looked up at his Uncle who was receiving pats from Lord Umber as he gave him a reassuring smile. Since then Small Jon had become more friendly towards him and Robb. They sparred together, but he could tell that he was going to enjoy his friendship.

**Ned POV**

“So, if I am understanding this correctly, your sister wed a Wildling”

Ned was sitting at his solar looking at Great Jon Umber and Jeor Mormont who had came a day ago with his niece Lyra who was going to be fostered in Winterfell. The news that Jeor provided that Maege Mormont had wedded a Wildling man was surprising to him.

“It uhh, its complicated my Lord”

“Then uncomplicate it Jeor” Umber was glaring at the Lord of Bear Island, but Old Bear was not the one to back down from him.

“What Maege tells me is that she had taken this Othor Giantsbane as his husband and contrary to others who think they were wed with their own volition.” Jeor turned to Great Jon “You know my sister Jon; do you think she would be somebody who would be raped by a Wildling? What was it she said to you when you wanted to ask her hand?”

Great Jon turned sheepish which was amusing to Ned.

“She told me that if you touch me, I’ll cut your hands, if you look at me the wrong way, I’ll rip your eyes and feed it to crows.” Umber chuckled “Aye, I know she is not someone who would let herself be raped by a damn Wildling, but still Jeor.” Jeor raised his hand to stop him.

“I know this is not ideal Jon, Lord Stark, but still Othor is the chief of Giantsbane clan and they are willing to obey Northern Laws.”

Ned found it strange, for generations Wildling called themselves Freefolk, because they did not want to abide to the laws. He decided to speak.

“What you are saying Jeor, is that you are willing to resettle the Giantsbane clan to Bear Island, that is understandable. How many are there within his clan?”

“Around 2000”

“You understand Jeor, you bring them to your land, you will be held accountable for their actions, that means if they will not be allowed to follow their ways.”

“They understand that.”

He then turned to Great Jon who was still uncertain with his decision. Great Jon respected Jeor especially after the fact that his son Jorah died protecting him in Trident. Great Jon took it upon himself after the war to take his body to Bear Island and return Longclaw to the right place. He respected the Mormonts. Ned sighed and got up to his seat, he looked out from his window and noticed Robb, Arya and Lyra playing around and then he turned around.

“My Lords, here is what we will do, Jeor, I am going to hold you responsible for their action, you and your heir Dacey as well.” He turned to Jeor and asked “You said Othor had a little brother correct?”

Jeor nodded “Aye, his name is Tormund, he is of 12 name day.”

At that as Ned continued, “If we are to assure their behavior, I want Tormund to be fostered and I think Jon, I want you to take him as your ward with Jon.”

Jon frowned, “Ned, taking your nephew is one thing, but a wildling, my uncles would spit at me, if that happens.”

Ned raised his hands, “I understand that, but know this, he is still a boy, he will not be the only one. I will ensure others from their clans will give their children as well. I want them to go to Deepwood Motte and here in Winterfell as well. Galbart will ensure their obedience.”

Neither Jeor nor Great Jon seemed happy, but Ned was resolute. “Understand this my Lords, this is part of the change that North needs to bring in. We can live in the old world that considers Wildling as the monsters and scums, or we can live in the new one that understand who they really are.” He turned to Jon “You think that the boy is a Wildling scum, I see him as a means to obtain intelligence regarding Wildling, how do they by pass the wall? How do they work? There has not been a King Beyond the Wall for a long time now, Wildlings are nothing but raiders and having Giantsbane clan around would help us just do that. I will ensure to send the men to the Watch to keep it secure enough. You, Jon, I want your uncle Hother to look over to him, make sure he does not know enough about Last Hearth than he is needed to.”

Great Jon was contemplating his words and he finally nodded. Having Giantsbane clan around could work against or for the North, but, mayhaps he was being desperate, but was necessary or so he told himself and would like to believe.

Week passed and after hosting Umbers, they were ready to leave with Jon. Jon was nervous in the beginning, but he seemed excited now to leave with Umbers. He hugged Ashara and Arya who were both tearing up as was Jon. Ned, himself was leaving with Robb and Lyarra to go to meet with Mountain clans. It was important for Robb to know the lands that he would rule, lords who would judge him for what he is and not who his father was. He would have to make his own name and be the Young Wolf.

As they reached the parting point, Jon said his good-byes to Robb who was chuckling at something Jon said and his mother who was crying as he kissed his head and brushed his hair. Finally, it was his time as he looked out at the vast lands of North.

“This is the beginning of your journey Jon. You are a Stark, no matter, what others may call you, but you have my blood and that’s what matters to me, I hope you understand that.”

Jon nodded and had a small smile. There was so much of his mother in him, despite some of his prevalent features of his father. “I understand Uncle, I...”

“Go ahead Jon” He said softly.

“I wanted to thank you, you may not be my father, but, in my heart, you are all that I wish that a father would be.”

Ned’s eyes were getting glassy as he nodded and moved closer and gave a kiss to his forehead.

“Go on, you shouldn’t keep the Umbers waiting.”

Jon nodded and he wiped the tears that were forming and turned his horse towards North as Ned turned to his own direction with a promise that they will meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this and then we will have a time jump to Greyjoy Rebellion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Company arrive at the Northern Mountains and discover key to future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is safe and sound, please enjoy.

**Northern Mountains, the beginning of 291 AC**

**Robb POV**

“Lord Stark, it is good to have you here after long time.”

“Torghen, it bears me good to see you well.”

They had been traveling the road for almost three weeks and the journey here had certainly made Robb tired. He would not show that though. He is to be the Lord of the North and he has seen how strong his father is among other Lords. Lord Flint greeted his father as a Lord would greet his liege. They are meant to be second cousins as Robb’s great grandmother was Arya Flint. The lord turned his gaze towards his grandmother who seemed to be grinning.

Lord Flint bowed his head, “My lady” his tone sounded almost the same manner how he and Jon would call out Arya to annoy her.

“Oh, come now nephew, your manners have made you too much of a Southerner.” His grandmother said that as she playfully smacked his shoulder. Robb had to admit he was a little surprised. He understood that they were cousins, but, whenever they were in Winterfell and Lords would visit them, they would at least be of manners in front of everyone. _Is this how it’s going to be when he or Jon visits Arya and her husband?_ Robb wondered. He noticed as Lord Flint and his grandmother were speaking and his father had a small smile. As their talks were over as they were reminiscing their childhood, his father cleared his throat.

“Apologies, my Lord, mother, but I believe we can carry on the family reunion later. My Lord” His father put his hand on his shoulder. “Allow me to introduce you to my son, Robb of House Stark.”

The Lord was closely assessing him, his face seemed cold and not revealing any excitement he was used to see.

“You don’t have much Stark in you boy.” His father grew stiff. Robb could tell his father did not like the words. However, the Lords tone softened “But, I see Brandon in you, young lord. Tell me, when you spar, do you prefer strength or quickness?”

Robb seemed nervous, he gulped, but responded with determination, “Strength my lord, you can be as quick as you want, but one hard hit would get you down.”

At his word, the Lord began laughing and turned towards his grandmother “Aye, just like his uncle.”

His grandmother looked at Robb and had a sad smile on her face. The Lord realized what he was doing and stopped laughing and then turned towards Robb.

“We would love to host you for a spar with my younglings, my Lord.”

Robb nodded excitedly, he was thinking at what he said and wondered whether it was completely true or not. Him and Jon have sparred since the time they picked up wooden swords and most of the time Jon had gotten the better of him. Robb may have been stronger, but his cousin was taller and had better reach. Lord Flint went on to introduce his family, these are his second and third cousins. These will be the future lords that will serve him and it will be his duty to look out for them as they will look out for him. The feast was quieter compared to the ones that were thrown in Winterfell and the keep was small, however Robb enjoyed this quietness. This had been the first time; he had ventured out to the Wildness of the North. He had visited Wintertown and Wolfswood surrounding the Stark Lands, but never really went outside of it. He was scared and excited to see more of the North. Jon had gone North with Umbers and he missed his cousin, no his brother too much. His father had told him, that he had his own journey and Robb had his own. He made a note to speak with the Maester, hoping he could borrow a raven to send to Last Hearth, but he was certain, his father would do the same thing.

After the feast, he went to bed, his father came to see him as he began heading out, he found his courage to ask him the question that he meant to ask him for some time now.

“Father”

“Yes son?”

“Am I truly your son?”

His father Ned Stark who always hid his emotion well, was shocked to hear this question coming from him.

“Robb, what nonsense is this, of course you are my son.”

His father came by his bed and held his hand.

“It’s just what Lord Flint said, I don’t look like a Stark. I have heard this many times now, there are those who whisper that Jon is your true son, not I, that I may be Uncle Brandon’s son, a bastard.”

Ned frowned and now he was truly angry. His grey eyes were stormy. He was always a quiet man and had rarely seen his anger.

“Listen to me, Robert Stark and listen well, because I will not repeat this. You are my son, my blood. Aye you may not have my looks. Aye you prefer strength over speed as your Uncle did, but that does not change the fact that you are my boy.”

His glare softened, Robb was frightened, not at his anger, but almost the way his father said those words. It made him remove any doubts that Ned Stark was not his father.

“You may favor your mother on looks, but when I see your face, you know who I see. Myself.” He poked his nose, “When I see that nose of yours, I see myself in you. Your smile is mine as well is your frown little one.”

Robb chuckled at that as his father ruffled his hair. “Jon looks a lot like his mother, but I see his Father in him too, son. Aye he may like to brood like me, but there is no denying that King Rhaegar is his sire as I am yours.” Robb giggled at the thought of Jon brooding. Him and Arya had seen him brooding many times and there may have been occasions where Robb and Arya may have disrupted his brooding by throwing water at him.

“Son, tell me, who have you heard speak of this lies?”

“There have been some servants in Lord Locke’s retinue, there was one time when Lord Robbett Glover said something similar about me and Jon. Then there were some in Karstark retinue that visited us a year ago.”

His Father was contemplating at his words and nodded. “Sleep well now son, do not worry of the baseless lies of the men who do not truly know us. They want to see what they want to see. You are my son, blood of Brandon the builder runs in your vein as it does in mine.”

Robb nodded and yawned. Seeing that, his father got up and left as Robb went back to sleep and he had relief now with his father’s words still resonating over his head.

**Ned POV**

Riding to the mountain was a tolling task, riding within the mountains to the mine was another thing. Ned, his mother and Robb carried their journey towards the Northern parts of the mountains where the new mines were. The letters Wulls and Flints share with him were surprisingly secretive. They both had claimed that they had found caves and it made him wondered, if they were speaking of the same cave or different ones. They had not divulged much of the information only that it is important. He realized that they will be entering the territory of Gift should they travel further. There were things that bothered Ned, the fact that there were whispers about his son’s legitimacy. He knew that his lords would doubt his capability based on his Tully blood, but the fact that they would consider him as a bastard was something that Ned would not stand by and accept. Robett Glover’s words were becoming more of annoyance and that was bothering him more now. The man never stepped foot in South, he was holding Deepwood Motte while his brothers were fighting the war with him and now, he stood judging his children as if he is better. He had to act on this once he returns to Winterfell, before the talk gets any further.

They arrived by the said caves as he dismounted, he heard his men shout out.

“RIDERS APPROACHING”

Instinctively he put one hand to his sword hilt and another holding Robb. However, he relaxed when he noticed the banners of Wulls and other mountain clans. In the front of the party was a man, he had not seen since the war in the south. He had a stronger built than the last time he met, but he seemed older. His friend Theo Wull, who had accompanied in Dorne to bring Lyanna and had sworn to not step foot at summer lands. He got down with the shit eating grin and walked towards him. His brother Hugo followed him behind who looked like Theo, but was younger than him.

“Lord Stark” He bowed to show his respect

“You’ve gotten old”

“And you’ve got fat.”

There was a silence among all the men and both Theo Wull and Ned began to laugh and embraced each other.

“It has been some time Theo, you look well.”

“You too my Lord, I see you have been doing well among the mountains, only true Northerners have the mettle to walk here.”

Ned chuckled and he brought Robb forward, “This is my son Robb.” Robb put his hand out and Theo shaked it. The grip must have been tight because he noticed him flinch a little, but it was something that he himself noticed.

“It’s an honor to meet you, young lord. You may have some Southern looks, but I see your father in you as well.” He bent down and whispered in his ears, “Hope you do not have his broodiness.”

Robb grinned at that, “No, but that is something that Jon does.”

Theo had a sad smile on his face. It was him, Howland Reed and Ser Arthur Dayne who went to that shit of a Tower and saw Lyanna having her last breaths as Jon was handed to them. He remembered how teared up those in that room were. It was an indicator of how tired they were from the war and were too tired to muster hatred.

“I am sure he does, I look forward to see him. I had requested Lord Stark here to foster him among us. Unfortunately, he will now have to suffer Great Jon’s dolt head.”

Theo moved towards his mother and bowed his head.

“My lady, it is a surprise to see you grow even younger.”

“Flattery is not your way boy.” His mother grinned “Is your mother faring well?”

“As well as a woman of the Mountain could be.”

The introductions carried on and Torghen led the party within the caves and they were speaking of how they were able to locate it, how certain miners who were returning to the cottage came upon this area. They moved in and noticed some inscriptions and a blockage. He could not make much of the words that were inscribed within the walls, but he knew it was Old Tongue.

“Is that Old Tongue?” Robb inquired.

“Aye, my lord, you know Old Tongue?”

“My grandmother teaches it to me, Jon and Arya. She said that First Men used to communicate with the Children of the Forest.”

Torghen Flint chuckled at that. It is story that he used to remember from his childhood, something that motivated Lyanna to learn Old Tongue. He remembered how she said that it would help her and Benjen when they travel beyond the wall to live among Wildlings.

His mother was among the few in the North who was able to read the language. She said that blood of the First Men should always remember this tongue. He learned, however, his time in Vale made him forget most of the words.

“It says that provide the blood of the builder and open the key to dawn. Why does it have to make it so bloody cryptic?”

Robb chuckled at her grandmother’s words, “Isn’t it clear?”

Everyone turned to Robb, “The blood of the builder means blood of Brandon the Builder. It means Stark blood could help open whatever this is.” His mother began to contemplate at those words.

His mother took out her knife, “Very well”. However, before his mother went to do his deed. Ned placed a hand on her to stop her. “Let me do it mother.”

Ned took his own knife and cut his own hand, he was uncertain as to what he was to do next so he went by the carving at the wall and sprayed his blood around the wall. They waited to see if anything happened, but it didn’t. He was beginning to contemplate if this journey was of any worth and then he heard a crack. The walls began to hiss and they all began to step back thinking the worst. The cracked walls began to break down and the earth began to shake. The men who were closest to the exit began running out. He turned towards Robb and told him to get out, his mother took hold of Robb to get him out. By the time they started moving out, the shaking stopped. He turned around and noticed that a chasm had opened up where there was a wall. It was bizarre and it seemed as if the place where there was wall now it was opened as if it was a door. His mother must have noticed him stopped as she and Robb stopped moving out as well along with Theo and Torghen. It was dark in the area and for a moment, no one knew what exactly was out there.

“Alyn” The soldier from Winterfell stepped forward.

“Take Lord Robb with you, see to it he doesn’t follow with me.”

Robb had meant to protest his decision, but a sharp glare from Ned was able to stop discern any sense of rebelliousness that Robb had and his shoulder defeated moved with Alyn. Ned looked at his mother and then he took a torch from one of his soldiers and moved towards the cave. The moment he stepped into the area, it felt different, the air in there was not disrupted. He moved further to get a better look at what he was looking at. He looked at the metal that was etched within the mountains, it was unrefined as other metals are during the time of mining. It gave the appearance of bronze which seemed a bit disappointing to Ned. Why would there be protection, a magical one in particular to protect bronze mine. The closer look he got at the metal that was there, he realized that it gave the appearance of bronze, but it was something else in entirety.

“This is not bronze” As if his mother had read his thoughts. Wull and Flint followed them and were looking at the same thing with a surprise.

Ned looked around and went deeper, _It’s everywhere,_ this metal must certainly hold some value for it to be protected in such manner, he went further down and something caught his eyes. He took his torch and went towards that area and what he saw had his eyes wide.

“OVER HERE”

His mother and others came to him and they were shocked himself.

“The children of the forest made these, look at these symbols. Old Nan used to tell me how they believed in the symbols.”

He moved to his right, “Look here”. He saw a drawing of giants carrying something and a man beneath them pointing towards something. “Seven hells, that’s Brandon the Builder and he seems.” Ned contemplated, “this seems to be showing, how he made the wall, seems like Giants were involved.” He could not make much of the drawing, however, he was able to notice something in Brandon’s hand. He could not tell much, “Children of the forest made these, it seemed it was made after the Great War.”

They explored further and taking account of this unknown metal, he could think of one of its possible use. “Torghen”

“Yes, Lord Stark”

“How fares your forges and your blackblacksmiths?”

“The forges are not as big as the one’s in Winterfell, but it does just fine. Same could be said for the Blacksmith.”

He looked at his mother who understood his implication. He turned towards his Flint cousin.

“I want you to get some miners and take some of the metal from here. I want to see the quality of this metal in terms of weapons and its possible uses in it.”

Torghen nodded, he turned towards Theo who was looking around as well. He recalled that both Torghen and Theo had sent ravens regarding their exploration.

“Cousin, how long do you think we can get the new swords ready?”

“A week at longest, my Lord.”

“Very well, mother, I would like for you and Robb to stay over at the Flints, while I will be doing my overtures at the Wulls.”

His mother frowned, “I should be coming with you on this.”

“Not for this one mother, these mines are in the disputed lands in the New Gift and I do not want Robb to go there for now.

The disputed lands that Ned spoke of were in New Gift. Ever since Queen Alyssane made her overtures to the wall and asked his ancestor Alaric Stark to free those lands, there have been quarrel among Mountain Clansmen and the Watch regarding the lands within the mountain. Since then, the quarrels have died down with the watch as well since most of the castles were unmanned. It did, however, led to more Wildling incursions and which is why Ned and entrusted Theo to take his retinue through a secure path.

It was almost two weeks since he last saw his mother and now, he was returning to Flints keep within the Mountains. The journey was tiring, but it was worth it. Ned had half expected to find a Gold Mine within that region, however, what he did found was almost as precious as that. Rare gems were something that were precious among the high born and the reaches. It was a way to show their splendour. During his time in Vale and his visit in Gulltown, he and Robert had a look at the Sapphires that came from Tarth. Selwyn Tarth, who was his bannermen had made sufficient wealth out of it. The gems Ned found did not look like Sapphire, they were shiny to say and could definitely tell that they would be worth fortune. Enough to secure North’s future financially, with that being said, there were problems with his approach that he had to acknowledge. The mines belonged in the disputed land, which meant that he would have to get the lands of New Gift from the Watch. It also means that he would have to get Rhaegar Targaryen into the folds as well. Ned could provide assurance to the watch, however, when the deed of providing New Gift was done. It was done under the agreement of King Jaeherys, Alaric Stark and the Lord Commander of the Watch at that time. It also meant that there would have to be a need of a Lord and a castle keep. The first thing he would have to do was invite Wendel Manderly to Winterfell to see if he has seen such gems before in his ventures to Essos. His communication with Wulls went as well as he could have hoped. He assured that the profits from the trade will be used to help Mountain clans serving under Ned. He met his mother in the courtyard and went through their discoveries. She was hopeful herself as the wealth would help their plans with rebuilding Moat Cailin and Sea Dragon Point. She also had some news to share of her own. Her mother mentioned of Robbs sparring sessions and his capabilities. However, most importantly, she spoke of the abilities of new metal. They were able to forge sword out of the metal found on those mines.

“My Lord, if you would follow me.” Torghen took the lead and asked Ned to follow.

“We were able to forge a sword out of the metal. It took some work in our forges, but I believe that having a bigger forge would help you making the sword in a better manner.” The man was basically grinning as he said that. He seems to know the potential of the new sword and so did his mother. He is learning that Mountain clansmen aren’t the one’s who talk much, but rather show. They entered the training yard and headed to straw dummies.

“If you will my Lord.” He noticed a table with two swords lain down in display, both seem similar, but they could spot out the difference between regular sword and the sword forged from the new metal.

“These are two swords; one is forged from regular iron and steel and the one in my sword is the one we got from unnamed metal. If you will my Lord, use the regular sword to strike the dummy.”

He did just that as he strike few times and it had no impact at the dummy and was able to confirm that it was made of sturdy material. He was then pointed towards the sword from new metal. It was comparatively lighter. He struck the dummy with the same force and after one strike, he fell. When he got up, he was surprised at looking at the remains of the straw dummy that was split in half. He got up and looked at the sword he was holding. It was incredible, it was amazing, this sword is as sharp as Valyrian Steel Sword. It was said that Valyrian Steel was made of magic and dragon blood. The qualities of these metal implicate that it is magic, not Valyrian, but Old magic. The magic that Children of the Forest used, the magic that belonged within Warg Kings and First Men of the Old. He turned around and saw the grinning faces of his mother and cousin.

“Do we have a name for this metal?” He turned towards Lord Flint, who shook his head. He glanced at his mother and then back to the sword. This is the key to the future of the North. A key where to strength and power. A path that will ensure that they will no have to rely on the crown. He smirked as he just thoughft of the perfect name of this metal.

“Wintersteel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the next chapter would be Greyjoy Rebellion, however, I wanted to add more details about certain things next chapter such as a Great Jon POV and see what our boy Jon is up to, and Ned's return to Winterfell and learning more about the worth of the gems he discovered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and his company encounter trouble in Northern Forest.
> 
> Ned deals with Robett Glover
> 
> Manderly visits Winterfell with a guest to evaluate the worth of the new gems found in Northern Mountain.

**Greatjon POV – Northern forest somewhere near Last Hearth**

**Six Moons after Ned’s visit to Mountains**

**Hello – Old Tongue**

When he was young, Great Jon enjoyed few things in his life, drinking, fighting and boasting of the might of the North. However, rebellion happened and he learned how weak North truly was against Southerners. They had the might and strength among the men, but when it came to weapons and armor, they were behind the prancing Southerners. He would not even have realized that in his boastfulness until he fought at the banks of Trident.

After returning defeated from the war, he had become pretty grim or at least that’s what his uncles and aunt kept on saying. He paid more attention to his son and drank less, though still had more ale than others around him. He was returning from his visit from Castle Black. He wanted to assess the situation with Wildlings. When Giantsbane Clan migrated to Bear Island, part of their agreement was to help the Nights Watch to assess with the Wildling Raids. To their agreement, the Giantsbane sent Tormund as the ward at Last Hearth. Ever since the red-haired shit had arrived, he had been a rabble rouser of sorts. The boy was ten and five name days old and had dared to look down upon them as if they were meek southerners. To make it worse, he had called him and his family bunch of Southerners. To his surprise his Aunt just laughed at the comment and mentioned that the boy reminded of him when he was young. Great Jon was really baffled at that revelation, he was old and had seen enough, but never had he been compared to a Wildling. Their visit to the wall was success to say the less. The meeting that they had with Giantsbane boy had revealed interesting details about Wildlings. They had gone over the details of how Wildlings are able to enter the wall. They had climbed the wall through the places that were climbable. Tormund himself had climbed the wall at one occasion and had revealed that it was difficult, but with the right time and right weather, the climb was indeed possible. They were a day off from Last Hearth and he had to work with his Uncles to set up at the right location against the Wildling Raids. The villages that were in his land relied on had been susceptible to the wildling raids, but what Tormund mentioned about the Wildling scouts will help them prepare before the raid occurs.

“I am telling you; you southerners don’t have a stomach to see it.”

“We are not southerners, you dumb cunt” Small Jon retorted.

“You ain’t north of the wall, that makes you Southerner.” Tormund was drinking fermented milk; Great Jon had tried that and was surprised the boy had the stomach for something strong. It was certainly strong than the ale.

“By that logic, even you would become a Southerner then” Jon Stark replied while reading something by the fire and at that Tormund frowned and Small Jon chuckled.

“Aye, I suppose you are right, but still, you Southerners could not stomach Blood Eagle, I doubt if that has happened to anyone before.”

At that Great Jon got up and went to them by the fire, “Oi, what you boys talking about?”

“Tormund here thinks, Northmen cannot stomach Blood Eagle, that is why they prefer beheading.”

Great Jon frowned and then stared at Tormund, “Just because Northmen behead people does not mean that they have to stomach such punishment. Stomaching Blood Eagle is not something you should be proud of.”

Great Jon has seen carnage and he has read of Blood Eagle and when he had heard of the brutality involved, he was truly appalled of its existence. The manner of which the punishment is done, with opening up the back and exposing the ribs at the same time hanging them making them look like an eagle. Even for a grim fucker like Great Jon, that was a punishment something that nobody truly deserves to witness.

Tormund scoff, “It is not the matter of being proud, it is the matter of stomaching it, I doubt if you southerners have ever had blood eagle.”

“That is not true.” Jon retorted; he had finally closed the book he was reading.

“During the war between Stark and Boltons, William Greystark, last of the Greystark House was blood eagled after Boltons lost by Alard Stark, the King of Winter at the time.”

Small Jon was baffled, “Fuck off, seriously?”

Jon chuckled at that, “Aye, he did, Alard wanted to send a message and cement his rule within North.”

Great Jon asked, “How did you know so much of that?”

“I…”

“Read it in a book” Both Tormund and Small Jon retorted at the same time and then laughed. Jon glared at them, the boy was almost 9 name days old, but his glare certainly reminded him of his mother. Great Jon had seen the wolf maid few times during his visit to Winterfell and most of the time she had been in company of his younger brother or her horse. He remembered how she used to trouble her younger brother, however, whenever someone else would try to bother his brother. She would remind them why she is a Stark of Winterfell, protective of her pack to its core. He has not seen much of Rhaegar Targaryen, but there are some features of him that are not of his mother. The boy is good with his sword and with Tormund and Small Jon around he is certainly getting more training with other weaponry as well such as Axe and Archery.

Having Jon around has certainly had an impact within his own family. His uncle Mors Umber who trains his son tries to keep his distance from him. He claims the boy to be a southerner yet his uncle’s wife dotes on the boy. The most interesting change he found was on his Uncle Hother. Hother Whoresbane had practically given up on doing anything. His time was mostly spent being drunk or being from one brothel to another. The fact that the man was called Whoresbane was meant to inspire a degree of fear, yet for some reason the reaction itself was the opposite. He had lost the count of the times when he or his uncle Mors had to get the man from either the brothel or rescue him from a tavern fight.

After Jon Stark had arrived, he was intrigued with the boy, he took it upon himself to teach the boy. When Great Jon asked what brought the change, his uncle said the boy reminded of himself during his time in citadel. Hother Umber was always a curious man, he had his mind in book when young or at least that is what Crowfood kept on telling him. The incident with the whore had certainly tainted or built a reputation of him. Now watching the man conversing with Jon in Valyrian while going over the text of history of the North was certainly a sight to see. Not only did Hother teach Jon, but he took it upon himself to teach both Small Jon and Tormund. Teaching Small Jon and Tormund was certainly a laughable affair, they both were dolts when it came to reading and counting and it had seemed that even Maester who had been assigned had gave up until his uncle stepped in. Young Jon had accompanied him to visit his Grand Uncle Aemon. Great Jon was not around, but whatever they spoke certainly left Jon in tears. He chose not to ask what was said and done only asked his son to look out for him.

It was during the hour of Wolf, something awoke Great Jon, he woke up and instinctively put his hand on the sword that was next to him. It was then, he heard some more, the twitch in the twigs, the sounds of horses who seemed to be startled or getting more uncomfortable. The sounds seemed to have gotten louder or horses’ discomfort must be getting louder because the children woke up as well. Tormund got his axe up as did his son.

“Boys, behind me now.” Great Jon hissed, as other men woke up and were now ready. This had to be a Wildling assault. He looked at Tormund and realized the fucker had betrayed them. He began to move towards the boy, when he noticed what it was not wildling, he saw greyish shadows moving around the horses. There was dozen soldiers in his retinue and they had their swords up as they surrounded them as a form of protection around them. He heard the loud growls as he noticed they greyish shadowy figures take the form of wolves. He turned around and he saw the wolves, a rather large pack wolves surrounded them. They were a company of dozen men, but Great Jon can concur that there was more than a dozen in the pack. By the growls and snarl surrounding them, he was certain that they would not be able to survive an attack even if they were armed.

The pack had them surrounded and seemed to have been waiting, he himself was growling in the hope for them to attack him so that at the least he would meet his Gods fighting. He looked at his son, who had his hand tight on his sword, but he could see the boy shaking with fear. The Giantsbane boy was looking around as well, he could tell the boy had killed before, because he seemed calmer than his son. However, the most surprising was Jon, his grey eyes seemed surprisingly calm and his posture was rested as well. For some reason, he was getting an idea that the boy did not see the wolf as the threat. The wolves had them surrounded and after sometime their growling stopped and their howling began. Their howl was truly surreal, it was terrifying and magnificent, but at the same time, they heard another howl. This howl was definitely something else, he had heard the howls of these wolf, but this one was different. He narrowed his eyes to where that unnatural howl was coming from looked in front of them how the wolves in front of him made way to an unnatural beast coming towards them. It looked like a demon came from hells to pull them down with him.

The wolf, no that thing was not a wolf, this beast was huge even bigger than the horses that were around. His canine teeth were snarling at them, the beast’s fur was completely black, but that was not its most frightening aspect, its eyes were blood red and it looked as if it was a demon. His men faltered at the sight of that ungodly beast coming towards them. His Uncle Hother had mentioned such beasts to him before and he considered them legends as they were never seen in the north, only beyond the wall. Before he could say the words, Tormund who seemed pale said the words that he had in mind.

“Old Gods fuck me, that’s a fucking direwolf.”

The black direwolf moved towards them; the smaller wolves made way to him as a soldier would make his way to its king. The dire wolf circled around the men with a snarl and the growl as if it was challenging his men to make a move. The direwolf circled around and then finally stood in front of them, it was still growling at them. Out of nowehere, he saw a little figure moving in front of them.

“Jon, get the fuck back here.” Small Jon furiously whispered. However, the boy did not seem to be listening to him as he walked forward. Great Jon walked towards the boy and grabbed him by his shoulder.

“What is it you think you are doing son?” The boy simply smiled and gently took his hand off his shoulder.

“Trust me my lord, he would not harm me.” His eyes must be playing some trick, but he could have sworn that as the boy was blinking his eyes turned red, it was the same as the direwolf around him. However, that was too quick for anyone else around to notice. He let the boy go as he walked past the men who were guarding them. The dire wolf almost rushed towards Jon, however that did not halt his steps. The beast stopped in front of Jon as he snarled, however, that did not stop Jon from raising his arm and brush his fur. The boy said something in unknown language and the snarling beast calmed. He was larger than any wolves, yet right now it was eyeing and sniffing Jon as a pet dog would. After that, the wolf began licking him as the boy chuckled and sniffed his hair. The men around him relaxed and looked at each other confused over the events that were transpiring in front of them. The dire wolf looked around and saw his pack began to disassemble. As the wolves dispersed and the dire wolf was only one remained, but he noticed from the back of the wolf, something white was approaching them. This one was a small pup, but it was size of a small dog. Unlike the large direwolf this one was of white coating and his eyes were as red as the larger direwolf. This one intrigued him further as it looked gave out the appearance of weirwood trees. The pup came across the legs of the larger beast and went towards Jon. The pup looked up at Jon as he sat on his hindlegs expecting the boy to pet him and whining quietly. Jon chuckled as he knelt down and started playing with his ears and then he looked up at the direwolf and he moved back and started heading towards the woods.

“By the Old Gods, this was truly some shit. How did you do that boy?” Tormund asked, his face was still pale, but had a curious gaze on Jon. The boy who was still caressing the pups ears.

“I don’t know, it was as if something called to me. I just knew the direwolf would not harm me.”

Great Jon looked at his son and Tormund and Small Jon and both of them seemed surprised at his answer. Tormund moved forward to get a look at the pup and stepped back.

“This aint no regular wolf, this a white wolf. He is a blessing of Old Gods.”

It was then he remembered the legend of White wolf, the stories he heard when he was little of warrior who was blessed by Old Gods guided Winter Kings to defeat the Red Kings. It had seemed that the White Wolf had chosen the boy and had chosen the boy for a reason.

“Ghost” the pup perked his ear up at that name.

“I will name you Ghost” Jon said as he lifted the pup up as he licked him. It might have seemed heavy by the way the boy was holding him.

**Ned POV**

**Winterfell**

Ned had woken up from his slumber, it had been sometime since their return from the mountain and before leaving the mountain he had ensured ravens were dispatched to Lord Glover as well as Manderly with specific instructions for their visit. That particular night, his wife had taken him completely, it was a night of passion and lust and a reminder that her wife’s Dornish nature. He looked at her who was naked under the blanket had her arms around him while she was smiling as she was snoring. Ned himself smiled at the sight, he was certain with the amount fucking they did, they would be expecting another child soon. Ashara moved and opened her beautiful violet eyes as she was smiling. He went closer as he kissed her lips.

“Good Morning, my Love”. Ashara said

“Morning” Ned whispered.

A knock was heard as both Ned and Ashara went under the covers.

“What is it?”

A servant was by the door knowing it was wise enough not to enter his room, “Pardon mi Lord, but Lady Lyarra requests your presence.”

Ned sighed, there were times he cursed his mother’s habit of waking up early. “Tell her, I shall meet her shortly.” He then went to stare at his wife who was grinning at him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, just looking at you.”

“Tell me” Ned said as he playfully kicked her leg and brought her close to her. The heat coming from her body was the only comfort he could have asked.

“I have not bled, I checked with Maester Luwin yesterday, I think I am with child Eddard.”

Ned laughed at that as he kissed her more and rested his forhead on hers, “Are you sure?”

“Aye” She tried to imitate his northern accent as Ned laughed.

“Have I told you that I truly love you.”

“Only a couple of thousand times, Ned I want to wait until a fortnight before we announce it.”

Ned kissed her forehead and nodded, “Alright my love.”

Ned got out of the bed and wore his brown tunic and is ready. He took a jug and drank water as he headed out of the room. Ned stepped out of the room and his mother was seated in the chair. She had aged yet she was still a determined woman and after Lya and Brandon’s passing she had been diligently working with his children for raising them along with Ashara. She was currently reading a scroll and had a smile on her face. Her mother looked at her and smiled signaling her to take a seat.

**“You are finally awake; come we have a lot to talk over.”**

**“Are you well? You seem happy”**

**“I am, I am going to be a grandmother again after all.”**

Ned eyes widened, “How did you know?”

Her mother chuckled and pour some tea up which was odd because her mother would drink soup in the morning. **“The walls are not as thick as you think and your wife is not as quiet as believe it to be, also I have had word with Maester Luwin yesterday.”**

Ned blushed at that revelation, his mother continued speaking in common tongue, “Also, this came from Last Hearth, I believe you should read the contents.”

Ned took the scroll, he had been waiting for information on Jon, as he continued to read, he was surprised. He looked at his mother who had a grin on her face, “He has a direwolf pup?”

Her mother nodded, “Not just any direwolf, but a white one at that. I am no mind reader, but the way the man has written this. He seemed to be appalled with it.”

“Mother, does that have to do anything with the witch?” Her mother raised her hand and shook her head.

“I do not want to speak of that, unlike his Southern father, I have no interest in using that fact.” She smirked further, “We do not need to do anything, Great Jon has a big mouth when it is needed and his big mouth might just work in our favor without us lifting a finger.”

“South will know too.” Her mother’s face turned into frown; she knew who she was mentioning off.

“At this moment, I do not care, let them know. Let him know that he belongs to us, let him know that he is mother’s son not his. Despite his looks and the fact that he knows High Valyrian would not change the fact.”

Her mother loved all her grandchildren, but he had a sense of possessiveness when it came to Jon. It may be due to the fact that she wanted to protect her from the Targaryens despite the fact Queen Rhaella and Rhaenys truly desired to know Jon. Ned, himself, wished to see that because keeping Jon only among Starks would make other question whether Starks wished to use Jon for the throne or to poison him against the Targaryen. It was at this time when he decided to change the conversation.

“Glovers and Manderly arrive today, are you ready?”

Lyarra frowned and nodded, “Aye, Robett Glover will suffer for his shit, the girl arrived two days ago, she has been kept at the broken tower.”

“Aye, I heard a Lysene magister is coming with Wendel, apparently he is willing to invest in the mining as well as help us with setting up selling the gems in Essos.”

“I hope you are only going to give them access to mine the Gems and not Winter Steel?”

“Of course not, North needs to be armored and armed first before we bring it out to the world. Howland has done enough to keep it hidden.”

Howland Reed may have remained within his home, but his spy network has done sufficient work to keep the relevant information within North hidden from the rest of the world.

The Glovers and Manderly arrived the same day and were placed at the Guest Quarters, the magister in question was rather fat and seemed not prepared to be dressed for colder weather.

Later that evening, he had his appointment was with Glovers, Ned was glad to meet Ethan Glover again, the last time he had seen the man was in Kings Landing. He was friend of Brandon and Ned and was glad to see him after a long time. The Glover brothers were present and were sitting against him. His mother and Ashara were seated with him.

“Thank you for coming at the quick response my Lord, hope the roads were kind during your travel.”

“It was indeed my Lord, though I am afraid the words in your scroll was not clear enough to indicate the purpose of our summons.” Lord Galbart retorted.

“I will my Lord, I wanted to inform you of my intention to build a keep at Sea Dragon Point. I believe that this will serve as a place to build our Navy which will in future help us in defense against Iron Born raids.”

The Glover brothers were enthusiastic of the idea, Galbart questioned, “This sounds like a marvelous news my Lord, but I have to ask how can House Glover assist?”

He turned towards his mother, who continued, “In order to build the ships and war galleys, we will need access to the woods that fall in your land. Certainly, you will be compensated for the woods, but while we are building the keep and the port, we will require the help of your men for defending and construction.”

Before Galbart could say anything, Ethan stepped forth, “That is understandable my Lady, however, every keep needs a Lord, who do you intend to name the Lord of its castle.”

Her mother looked at Ashara and nodded for her to continue, “At this moment, nothing is set in stone, but we intend to give the castle to Lord Stark’s brother Benjen. We are going to work with King Rhaegar to negotiate his release in return for mine and my daughter Arya’s to stay South with my Brother for some time. At this moment, nothing is set in stone, but we have decided to proceed with this plan. However, our visit will most likely happen within a year and half.”

The Glover brothers did not seem comfortable at that idea, Galbart asked first, “Forgive me, my Lady but is it wise for a Lady of Winterfell and daughter to visit South.”

“I understand your concern my Lord, but it is important to know that I am of South as well. Blood of First Men may flow through my vein, but I am Dornish women after all and it is fair that my daughter would get the opportunity to meet her uncle after all.” Ashara continued to speak, her mother may have seemed sad. She was opposed to this notion from the start, but Ned felt this was something that he had to call for it himself.

“But that is not the only purpose you were summoned, my Lords. It has been brought to my attention that treason was committed by you Lord Robbett against House Stark and against your brother Lord Galbart and his son Gaven.”

Robett Glover was really startled at that, the man had clearly not expected this accusation, “My crimes, what madness is this Lord Stark?”

His brothers seemed shocked as well, the doors opened and soldiers came and the Glovers were becoming more uncomfortable.

Ethan looked at Ned hoping to get an understanding what is this about as Ned nodded, “Bring her in.”

With that command, a woman came in she was wearing a servant’s tunic, she seemed to be shivering and there were bruises on her face. Robett Glover had become pale as if he had seen a ghost. Lyarra walked up and lifted the girls chin up with her finger. “You do not need to be afraid girl, speak the truth and look them all in the eye when you do so. Know that you have my support on this.”

The girl nodded as Ned continued, “State your name girl.”

The girl carried on, “My name is Anne, mi Lord.”

Ned looked at Lord Glover, “Please tell us your story Anne, how do you know Lord Robett here? Do not fret Anne.”

“I have been servant to Lord Galbart’s household and keep, I had been responsible for cleaning Lord Robett’s chamber and worked with the cook at the kitchen to prepare food for the Glover family. One day, when I was cleaning Lord Robett’s room and Lord Robett came from the back and raped me, he told me if I would tell anyone that he would sell her to the poacher for slavery. Ever since then, he took me as his whore or that is what he used to call me. He used to tell how he hated his brother and heir and how he withheld the taxes from his brother Lord Glover. Lord Robett also took me any way he wanted.”

“THIS IS ALL LIES” Robbett Glover stood up and headed towards the servant as one of the Guards punched him and took a hold of him.

“You will stay your place, my Lord Glover.” Ned responded.

“My Lady, you do not have to worry, please speak the truth and I swear on Old Gods no harm will come to you.”

“He branded me, my Lord”

“Come again?” Ashara deadpanned.

She removed her dress by her shoulder covering herself and there it was a brand. Its infuriated Ned so much, but it was Ethan who punched his brother. It was what he needed to prove the man’s guilt. Ashara walked up and hugged the girl. He could not help but feel guilty to use the girl against this man. However, it had to be done.

“That is not all my Lord, Lord Robett conspired against you as well.”

“Please go on my Lady.” Ned continued.

“One night, while I was walking to the Keep, I heard Lord Robett conversing with some soldiers as they brought some villagers out in chains as he handed over them over to another man. I overheard as he paid coin to the soldier and mentioned something about slavery.” The girl whimpered as she held tightly to Ashara.

Ned was cold to the man as he looked down to the man who was glaring back, he growled “Do you have anything to say my Lord?”

Robett was truly outraged, “Fuck you, fuck you all.”

He looked at his brothers who had their head down in shame, Ned asked his brothers, “My Lords?”

“He is no brother of ours my Lord, he has shamed the legacy of House Glover with his actions. Do as you will with him?”

He looked at his men and Jory who had entered the room, “Take Lord Robett at the yard, Jory bring me Ice, Halden fetch the block.”

The guards grabbed Lord Robett and took him out, he stared at his mother and Ashara who gave them a nod. “Fetch Robb mother, I want him to see this.”

He headed out to the yard where Jory was holding Ice and Robett Glover was held at the block. He unsheathed Ice from Jory who was holding it. He turned around and he saw Ashara, his mother who was holding Robb and Anne who were standing. “Robett Glover, you are here for your crimes of rape and slavery and are hereby sentenced to death. If you have any last words, I suggest you say it now.”

“You think by following the old way, you are of North boy, you sold your soul to the Southerners the day you brought your whore sister’s whelp.”

“In the name of his grace Rhaegar Targaryen, first of his name, King of Andal and First men, I Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of North sentence you to die.”

With that he lifted his sword and brought it down to lopped his head off. He was angry truly angry at his last words. Ned looked at his mother and Ashara and did not care to get an understanding to what they thought. He handed Ice to Jory and walked out of the yard with people looking at him.

**Lyarra POV**

Old Gods were truly playing a jest at her, they had postponed their meeting with Wendel Manderly and Lysene Magister who had apparently brought his daughter with her as well. The original plan for Glover was for the man to take the black, however the severity of his crime removed any possibility of the man living. Eddard was right at doing his duty removing the man’s head. He certainly had earned the respect of his men and surprisingly Glovers as well who took it upon themselves to forego any concession for his brother’s crimes to rebuild Sea Dragon Point. Now here she was with her son sitting across Wendel Manderly who was with the Magister and his daughter who happened to look just like those Targaryen. Silver hair, purple eyes, the man was wearing winter clothes but was having hard time in this weather. His daughter on the other hand, was a shy one was holding her father’s hand.

“My Lord Wendel, it does me well to see you hale and hearty, it looks like sea has been kind to you.”

In truth, the last time she had seen the man, he was as fat as his father, however, the travel has done some work on him as he had shredded weight and was giving the look of large northern warrior.

“It indeed has my Lord; I must say this the time has truly been kind to you and House Stark. You too my Lady Lyarra and Ashara, you truly are the pillar that is holding the North.”

Lyarra Stark deadpanned, “Thank you for your kind words, Lord Wendel and pray do tell who are your guests here.”

Wendel realized that his guests were here and he looked towards his guests who nodded at him, “Forgive my Lady, my Lord Stark, allow me to introduce you to Magister Lucerys Rogare of Lys and his daughter Naerys Rogare.”

The individuals introduced bowed their head and all Lyarra could think was of the Targaryens and the bitter pill of the war.

“Well met Magister, if what Lord Wendel states is correct, you are here to assist us with providing the value of the gems that are found in the North.”

The Lysene magister sat straight, “I am my Lord, first allow me to tell you that this has been my first time ever visiting this far into the Northern Kingdom and I must say I am enthralled by the sereneness of it.”

Lyarra smirked at that, “Forgive me, but I always thought that Southerners considered North as a barren wasteland full of savages.”

Lucerys stared at her, “It is a fool’s opinion my Lady in my eyes, the way I see it, I see rather honest folks who simply care more of survival and to persist.”

“Is that why you are here than? Take advantage of simple-minded Northerners. Sell the gems that we found for your profits?”

“Forgive me, my Lady and my Lord, but you are wrong.” Lucerys stood up and looked around the grim looking man.

“Centuries ago, the house of Rogare were power, the Rogare bank was more powerful and influential than Iron Bank of Braavos, but then came our fall. Our funds were embezzeled and it took three generations of Rogare to build a better reputation. The way I see it, I am simplest of the magisters that could come and go. It is also worth noting that we Rogare also share blood with one of your own.”

Lyarra looked up, she was not much a student of history, but she knew that she spoke of Jon.

“Yes, my Lady, it was Larra Rogare, who gave birth to King Aegon the IV and young Jon’s Targaryen namesake Aemon the Dragonknight. Rogare blood has been part of Targaryen’s ever since then.”

“If you want to do business with House Stark, then I must tell you magister, you are going the wrong way.” Lyarra ignored the glare his son Ned gave.

“Forgive me my Lady, it was not my intention to bear any harm. I was simply stating of our history and shared kinship. I understand the wrongs House Stark suffered under House Targaryen over the recent years. Believe me my Lord and Lady Stark my intention is to build better relationships between Stark and Rogare. I am a magister of Lys, yet with the connection I have built over Essos, I can guarantee you that North will prosper not just in wealth, but in influence as well. That is if we get the look at the gems, Lord Wendel claims that you have.”

Lyarra wanted to learn more of that, but she still felt vary of the magister. She did not like the fact that the man was trying to use Jon’s Targaryen roots, but she understood the man’s need to build a connection. She looked at his son and nodded as Eddard opened the chest that he had opened the cloth that he had. The gems were in the sight of others now and the Lysene magister was startled by it.

“By Rhllor, it is real.” The lysene magister had his eyes wide. She wondered if the man’s eyes would pop out.

“Magister, what does it mean?”

The Lysene Magister looked at them as if they had wings, “My Lords, the gem you are looking at truly valuable and precious. These stones were popular in Essos, hundred years ago, it was one of the major sources of wealth of the Yi Ti Empire in the Far East. They called it the Red Stone. They were rare, but they were expensive enough. The magisters and the masters would buy these gems at higher price, but ever since their mines ran dry, they stopped selling it. It was also sold here in seven kingdoms before the Great Spring Sickness. These gems are rare my Lord and it is said to hold more value than gold.”

Lyarra looked at his son and good daughter and were surprised at the revelation even Lord Wendel Manderly who had not said a word during this conversation.

Ned responded by saying, “If that is indeed the case, what is in it for you Magister Rogare? If what you say is true, we can trade it to anyone in Essos? Why should we choose you?”

The magister smirked, “Because my Lord, the name Rogare exudes influence, our wealth may not be as such but our influence remains the same. If you choose us as your Essosi remediary, I will make sure that these gems get as much access throughout Essosi regions. Our family have not been in much communication or relationship in Westeros since the Blackfyre Rebellions, but here I stand with the hope to rebuild a relationship not just with Westeros, but the oldest noble house of the country.”

“It sounds well and good, but how much would you want for your efforts in being our remediary.”

“5 percent of the earnings.”

“5 percent?” Lyarra continued

“Yes, if it pleases you my Lord, also I would like to bring in a talk for betrothal between young Jon and my daughter Naerys.”

It took a lot of effort of Lyarra to stand up and slap the man, but bringing his daughter in the room while these talks were certainly a smart move by the man.

“We will talk about potential business opportunity Magister, but the betrothal is not something we are looking out for.” Lyarra tried to be as polite as she could when she said those words, however her daughter must have noticed it as she became stiffer in her seating stance. The girl was beautiful there was no denying that, but having a foreign wife for Jon would impact his reputation in North. Northmen were insular people and were it up to Lyarra, she would have ensured a proper Northern maiden for him. However, it was never simple as it seemed, Targaryen’s would have a say and if they bring a Rogare as his bride, it would raise questions of possible Usurpation.

His son got up from his seat and walk towards the magister, “A betrothal is not something up for question my Lord, however, since you are moved by the serenity of North. I will consider fosterage of your son or daughter among North. I am open to consider doing business with you, but first I would like to see the results of the influence. You need to understand Magister, the first batch will be available perhaps a year. Once that is made available, you will play your part and ensure that gems are sold at its worth. My Lord Wendel, your role will be important as well, as I wish to consider you ambassador of North to the seven kingdoms. In return for your duties, I am open to discuss a marital alliance between my son Robb and your daughter Wynafryd.”

Lyarra looked at her shockingly as did Ashara, however, his son Ned was resolute at this. “What do you say to my offer Magister?”

The man was rather stiff, but ended up nodding as did Wendel Manderly. The man was practically beaming at the notion of marriage. It was understandable that Manderly’s were not truly Northerners, Northern lords who had the power to object were not much and those who could were less influential. Bringing Manderly’s into the fold would ensure that any sense of disloyalty would not be present. However, bringing in foreigner amidst Northerners was something that they had to work their way around and especially someone who was looking for a betrothal with Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our fluffy boy comes into the game. Just to clear out, the Black Direwolf was the daddy direwolf and perhaps in the future he might also meet certain mother wolf who would give birth to more direwolves. I wanted to make the daddy direwolf look like Balerion the dread of direwolves hence the coloring. I know this is canon divergence, but Ghost comes in early in this story. Regarding Robett Glover, I initially wanted him to take the black, but at the time it just did not feel right, so beheading. Regarding Rogare, I did some research about them and for some reason. I just had to include them with Starks. Before any one asks, I am not certain about Jon/Naerys pairing. I will be honest, I am not certain who I want to pair him with. Perhaps as the story furthers, a pair will come to mind eventually. 
> 
> I will say this, I am not a professional writer by any chance, so there will be some aspects of the chapter or story that may not make sense so please bear with me. 
> 
> Also side note, the gems were initially found in Yi Ti, predecessor to the Great Empire of the Dawn and now they are found in North, both with their own version of Long Night. Coincidence much?
> 
> Next chapter will be the start of a new arc of Greyjoy rebellion, we will be in touch with Targs and I will tell you now the results of the rebellion will be slightly different. 
> 
> Please check out my second story, A Song of Wolf and Dragons which will be getting a second chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Viserys ventures into Brothel and faces trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the time has passed and it is two years now and is 294 AC.  
> Viserys Targaryen - 18 years  
> Daenerys Targaryen - 11 years  
> Jon Snow - 12 years  
> Aegon Targaryen - 13 years  
> Rhaenys - 14 years.
> 
> This is a rather brief chapter that is shared from a POV of a OC soldier.

**Westerlands – 294 AC**

**Lymond POV**

“Lymond”

He felt somebody shrugging him and he got up in an instant unsheathing his sword.

“Easy Good Ser, At ease.”

He looked around and saw the man who was his worst nightmare, long face, tall man. He could see the hilt of his Valyrian Steel Sword Nightfall. Ser Harras Harlaw was a truly interesting friend of his. He was Iron Islander whose mother was a Serret and father was Harlaw. The man had been recently knighted after competing in a tourney in Crownlands and now here he was serving Prince Viserys as his knight. Lymond had been a hedge knight who earned his popularity driving out the Bandits from Riverland. They were men that were previously loyal men of previously disowned House Tully. They have been proved to be troublesome at times and have been trying to free Edmure Tully, but have failed at the attempt.

Lymond found it intriguing that the banditry in Riverrun area had dramatically decreased since Tywin’s son Imp had taken up the Lordship of Riverrun. Smallfolk whispered that the dwarf tricked the bandits to obey with some Dark Magic or trickery, but Lymond knew better. He had met the imp while serving Lord Tywin, the man had his way with words and even though Lord Tywin refused to acknowledge it, his wife Rhaella would make sure to remind him of it. Lymond suspected that the decision to grant Imp Riverrun was done under behest of Rhaella.

The woman was truly an interesting one, Tywin Lannister was the man that exuded fear yet it was his wife who brought respect and her two children Tommen and sweet Joanna were better than other children Cersei and Jaime.

“Come now Lymond, Prince Viserys and Harry the Arse have decided to grace their presence in a Lannisport Brothel of my choosing.”

“How in the seven hells, did you convince the prince to visit the brothel? His mother would unman him if she finds out?”

“Well let’s just say that, Harry the Arse had his way with words and was finally able to convince him and as for Rhaella, why do you think I am here talking to you?”

Lymond narrowed his gaze at Harras who just chuckled, “You are well known among the guards who are in the current shift, it is the perfect time to head to Lannisport.”

“Why would I dare risk the ire of the Old Lion?”

Harras took out a pouch out of his pocket and threw it to him. Lymond opened up and noticed the Gold Dragons shining out. Lymond could act like a knight when he wanted, but he had his own set of vices that he could not really deny or that he cared of denying. Lymond snorted and took the pouch. He was certain that he would have to give some to the guards as well.

“Right then, come along.”

He got up and went to the guard tower, he knew the individuals that were guarding at the time and knew the fools would be convinced with fewer gold dragons than bargained.

After some time, he noticed four figures coming along, he understood that first three were Harras, Prince Viserys and Harry the Arse with two of his own men. He also noticed that the Oswell Whent of Kingsguard had joined them as well. He realized that the Knight had been staying in the Rock for almost a moon ever since Prince Viserys had come West to visit his mother. Lymond was not someone who was wary of Courtly politics, but he could tell that Prince Viserys would play a more important role in Kings Landing. While Casterly Rock was grand and rich, it was a life that he was used to and he had no interest in carrying it on any further. Lymond did not wish to imagine how his life would be in Kings Landing, perhaps he would be a Gold Cloak.

Oswell Whent eyed him and then nodded, the man was of Kingsguard, the highest of the knights. Lymond wondered if he is going to fuck a whore as well. Lymond went to the stable and had the horses prepared for ride. The night was rather young, but quite enough to be certain that the Lord and Ladies would be sleeping restfully in their chambers.

“So, Prince Viserys, are you excited for your Lordship at Summerhall?” Lymond asked.

He had known the Prince for some time and had seem him at the training yard. He may have been trained by the best, yet the man was not perfect with the sword. Lymond didn’t doubt when it would come to fight, the Prince would prove his mettle just fine.

“As ready as one can be Ser Lymond, I truly wonder if anyone is ever ready.”

Harry chuckled, “Why my Prince, everyone is ready, take a look at King Rhaegar for certain, he has been ruling the Seven Kingdoms as if he was born for it.”

Prince Viserys’s gaze narrowed, “You forget that my brother’s reign was forged from the fires of war?”

Harry became a little uncomfortable, “Yes, but the war caused by the foolishness of my Grand Uncle and the King was bewitched by the Stark whore. I am glad that the King saw wisdom to name his whelp a bastard in the sight of seven or else we would have had another dance.”

Prince Viserys abruptly stopped his horse at that as Lymond saw a fierce glare. A glare of a dragon one would say. Ser Oswell and Ser Harras stiffened their backs, they knew that Harrold Hardyng had crossed a line.

“If you think, you are currying my favor by insulting dead woman and kin of mine, you are truly mistaken. I have lived with my brother and even if you claim the man to be perfect, he has his faults. The war was more his fault than Lady Lyanna’s.”

Prince Viserys then sneered further and looked towards the sea, “And no one was more at fault then the monster that was once my father.”

There was an uncomfortable silence among the men riding men. The name of King Aerys was almost considered a taboo, the men in the west remembered him through Lord Tywin and the mad man was remembered for his madness. Lymond had heard stories of how the Old Man burned men for pleasure and with the former Queen Rhaella now the Lady of Rock, rumors flew of how the King pleasured upon his wife after burning them. Lymond knew that these words never mattered, because Lord Tywin deemed her worthy of his wife. No Lords or Smallfolk dared challenged Lord Tywin or spoke further of this particular rumor.

“Say what you want to Lord Hardyng, but if your intentions here is to gain an alliance by asking my sister’s for marriage, you are not making a strong case.”

Harrold Hardyng fluttered and then bowed his head, “Forgive me, my Prince for it is not my intention to insult you, however, I have been hearing how Northmen are growing in power. I could not help, but wonder at their intentions for the South.”

“Whatever their intentions are, his Grace King Rhaegar has ensured that North has been in communication with their growth and have paid their taxes accordingly. Furthermore, they have decided to further their trades in south with the newly mined gems in the South.”

Prince Viserys then stared at Harry, “You are to be a Lord Paramount of Vale, yesterdays war do not matter, the realm needs to be united and be better than those who came before and a word of advice Harry, do not call my nephew a bastard, not to me or my family, especially my sister or mother. They will not tolerate it at all.”

Ser Harras was curious as he asked, “So, you do not hate the boy?”

The Prince continued to stare at him, “Hate him? Why should I hate him? Has he done me wrong? Unlike other small-minded men, I do not blame the sins of mother and father on a child. I wish to know him, my mother had asked Lord Tywin to visit Winterfell, yet those requests had been denied. Did you know he has a direwolf?”

Ser Oswell chuckled, “Aye, seems like the Seven has deemed him to be a wolf than a dragon after all my prince?”

Viserys thought about it a moment and then chuckled, “You said it yourself Ser Oswell, he looked more Stark than a Targaryen, mayhaps that is why Rhaenys would seem to prefer the brother she doesn’t know than the siblings that she does. Anyways never mind that, we have a brothel to visit.”

They all started riding towards Lannisport, Harold was hesitant at first thinking about whether he should return back to Casterly Rock, eventually the man succumbed to his lust and came with them and the two men he brought followed after.

The Brothel they arrived to was a rather fancy one, the woman that were presented by the brothel owner were rather exquisite, Prince Viserys for his first time chose a Lysene woman who no doubt had had been a pillow slave before. Harold went with another expensive Westerlander, Ser Oswell partook with another Westerlander as well. _So much for the vows and honor of the Kingsguard eh?_ Lymond thought. While the rest took rather expensive choices, Lymond stuck himself with one that was rather convenient with his budget. He walked towards the bedding area having a drinking from the side, he noticed Ser Harras do the same.

He must have dosed off with his woman of the night, for he was woken to a harsh jerk from someone.

“WAKE UP, WAKE UP LYMOND? WE NEED TO LEAVE”

“What?” He was still waking up as he was being roused from his sleep.

“WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW, IRONBORN SHIPS HAVE ATTACKED LANNISPORT”

He heard more screams as now he was completely awake; he hurriedly wore his tunic and armor and went out. Lymond could only see the chaos that surrounded him. The whores were running at the out of the door, he followed Harras out of the doorway. The walls of the port city were big enough, but Lymond could spot the fires burning out of the Lannisport fleet.

Lymond immediately walked towards Prince Viserys, “We need to return to Casterly Rock now, my Prince.”

Without talking any further, Lymond and other men ran towards the stable and got on their horse. Casterly Rock was a mile away from the Lannisport, but for some reason Lymond could sense something was wrong. They rode out of the city and made haste, it was dark in night, he heard the bells no doubt alerting the soldiers in Casterly Rock to prepare themselves for possible raiding.

They were still in the woods when it happened, an arrow hit Harrold Hardyng’s horse and he was flung forward. Suddenly they were surrounded by the Iron Born raiders as each of them began killing their horse. He got off his horse and unsheathed his sword and immediately cut down an Iron Born men. These men were good in raiding, but when it came to actually came to fighting the Westerlanders were better. Ser Oswell was protecting Prince Viserys who got into fighting himself as well, out of the corner he could notice Ser Harras going towards Harrold Hardyng as a man from the forest emerged, he had an eye patch and another blue eye. He had a beard and a cruel smile, as soon as he emerged from the shadows that Iron Born men went to them and formed a shield around him. Ser Harras walked towards him and was by Harrold Hardyng who was whimpering in pain. Harras looked down at the boy who was 14 namedays old.

“Harras Harlaw”

“Euron Greyjoy”

“I see you abandoned the Drowned Gods for the Seven, always knew you were a Greenlander.” The Greyjoy spat on the ground and unsheathed his sword.

“Well, it is a shame, I am going to enjoy this, WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE.” Euron shouted, Lymond looked at Ser Oswell, who whispered something to Viserys and let him make his way towards his horse.

“WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE.” The other Iron Born men shouted, they were eight of them and it was against three of them. Ser Oswell had wanted Prince Viserys to ride towards the keep hard, Lymond knew that these men were here for them and they could hold them long enough for the prince to escape. Harrold Hardyng was injured and his guards died fighting the Ironborn men. Ser Harras turned around and smirked and it was at that moment Lymond realized that the man had betrayed him. Ser Harras then proceeded to behead Harrold Hardyng with Nightfall, as he turned around the three of them, the man still held his smirk as he raised his sword high.

“ONLY TO RISE AGAIN STRONGER AND HARDER.”

The Iron Born men behind Ser Harras yelled and charged towards them, he knew he will meet the stranger tonight, but he had to make sure that Prince Viserys could make his way. He ran towards his horse and noticed he still had his horn there. Lymond took out and blew his horn, it was not loud, but loud enough for the men riding to hear that he was there. Ser Oswell and Prince Viserys took down two of the Iron Born men as Lymond killed two others. He noticed as more came towards and spotted blood on Prince Viserys, he ran towards him as he killed the man who hurt him. Lymond went to Prince Viserys who grabbed him but realized it was him and stopped. He noticed Ser Harras and Euron Greyjoy walking towards them, in the midst of the fighting Ser Oswell Whent died as he could notice a sword that stuck in his heart. Lymond was relieved, when he heard another horn in distance, the Iron Born men around them had died and now it was just Euron Greyjoy and Harras Harlaw remaining.

“Ser Lymond, my good friend, it doesn’t have to be this way, hand us Prince Viserys and I swear on my Drown Gods and Seven Gods, you will not be harmed.”

Lymond looked to Prince Viserys and gave him assurance, he was holding him by his arm and he walked him towards a nearby tree. Lymond knew that he only needed keep them at bay for few moments.

Euron Greyjoy with the cruel glint began to walk towards them with his axe, Lymond held his sword with both hands. Euron with a guttural roar brought down his axe into him, Lymond moved to his side and tried to punch him, but Greyjoy gave him a push. Lymond hit him with his sword and then kicked him as he moved back. They danced for some time until Harras joined in as well, he could hear the horses and realized that the Lannister men were nearby.

He punched Euron and then fought with Harras who was able to outmaneuver him and with that Euron was capable to disarm him. Harras stabbed him in his gut and looked around as the Lannister men approaching them. Harras grabbed Euron who wanted to go to Prince Viserys, but was held by Harras who mentioned that they needed to leave.

The injured Prince Viserys was wounded, he noticed that his arm was sliced, it was a good cut, but something that could be tended by the Maesters. Lymond, on the other hand could see the stranger coming for him. The stab in the gut was worse as the pain was unbearable, Prince Viserys placed his head on his lap as he saw Lannister men approach him. He could hear Prince Viserys speaking about Ironborn men disappearing in the woods and some men ran towards them. However, Lymond knew Ser Harras well enough that he would be on his way to the sea. Prince Viserys was being taken by the Lannister soldiers and was relieved that he will be safe. As one of the soldiers came to him, he grabbed him by his armor and with all his strength spoke, “Worry not of me, the stranger is here for me now, see to it that Prince Viserys reaches the Rock.”

He got up and looked at his stab wound, _Valyrian Steel cuts you like a bitch,_ Lymond thought. He glanced at the soldier who was rather calm as if the man has seen war before.

“Finish it, make it quick, end my suffering.” Lymond pleaded, he knew there was not much a maester could do, Lymond realized that he would just be prolonging his own suffering. The soldier turned towards another one and nodded.

The last thing he could feel was cold blade touching his throat and everything around him turning dark and a belief that his death will not be in vain and Ironborn will suffer the wrath of the seven when Warrior and Stranger visit the shit pile that they call their island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be of my other story, the Song of Wolf and Dragon. The updates might not be as frequent as my classes have started, but will do my best. So Harras Harlaw betrayed them, don't know if his betrayal was convincing enough. He may have been a knight, but he is Iron Born first and they wanted to abduct Viserys, but thanks to Lymond's efforts their plan was foiled. Their escape was made in haste and they were able to slip out of soldiers grasp. Let me know what you think as we now enter Greyjoy Rebellion arc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar plans out against Greyjoy rebellion and goes through the events of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, initially wanted two POV's in this chapter, but decided to keep it into one. It might not be the best outlook of Rhaegar.

**King’s Landing – Sixth month of 294 AC**

**Rhaegar POV**

Rhaegar was currently sitting in his dais overlooking the Map of Westeros, his focus was narrowed over the Sunset Sea, specifically towards the Ironman’s Bay. It has been a fortnight the news of Greyjoy Uprising had reached King’s Landing. He had called the realms to ready their banner and it seemed that the hatred for Ironborn did do some work to unite the realm to the common cause. Rhaegar had to wonder what would make Ironborn decide to rebel against the mainland. Were they expecting to replicate what Harren Hoare did, when he tried to establish rulership over RIverlands? Was Balon expecting himself to be the Red Kraken reborn? The fool seemed to have bet on the aspect that the realm was not as unified as he would have expected after Robert’s Rebellion twelve years ago. Although the attack on Viserys and the death of the heir of the Vale was bold, the only thing that seemed to have done was uniting the realms together.

The news from the last Small Council suggested as such, Ned Stark had raised his banners and is hopefully on his way South where half his army are marching to lift the siege in Seagard. The annexation of Riverlands was both blessing and curse. The fact that Houses were divided between Crownlands and Westerlands, caused confusion as to when to raise the banners. Tyrion Lannister had already left for Riverland and called his banners to march towards Seagard. The Dwarf Lord of Riverrun was helping Marwyn and city builders to construct a better sewage system. Ever since the reconstruction of Harrenhal and the announcement to rebuild the sewage system, the smallfolk have been coming into the city more than usual for jobs. Rhaegar had sat with the Master of Laws Stannis Baratheon and the Lord Commander of City Watch Alliser Thorne to go over the employment of Gold Cloaks. Additionally, he worked with Mace Tyrell to go over the finances and the taxes collected to extend the boundaries of King’s Landing to accommodate the in-flow of the Smallfolk.

The Gods were truly testing him this time as the plans he made with Stannis and Mace Tyrell were put on hold to put the sole focus on the war. Randyll Tarly, who was visiting the capital with his two sons was commanded to march back to Reach and ready his men to join the Redwyne Fleet. The grim Lord was not happy with this decision, but understood the necessity of the haste. The Lord of Hornhill left few days ago with other Reacher Lords that were there. Mace, the fat oaf had wanted to go as well, however, Rhaegar knew if the man had decided to lead, he would have been having feasts by the time the war had ended. The fat lord was not content, but with proper words to feed the man’s ego and importance, the Lord decided to stay in the capital.

A knock was heard, “Enter” Rhaegar said.

The page announced, “Your Grace, Lord Hand Jon Connington, Lord Commander Ser Arthur Dayne, Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys, and Master of Ships Lord Lucerys Velaryon are requesting your audience.”

Rhaegar put his kingly mask and nodded, “Send them in”.

With that the page left and Rhaegar looked back at the map, he realized that he had to change his plans regarding the attack on the Iron Islands. The door opened and the first person to enter was his daughter Rhaenys followed by a frowning Hand and Master of Ships and then came his son and his friend Ser Arthur.

His son Aegon had taken up squireship of Ser Arthur after Benjen Stark had been knighted last year after fighting a new Brotherhood in Kingswood. This brotherhood had been harassing the Crownmen and tax collectors that represented the Kings banner for some time. Their manner of banditry was reminiscent of the Kingswood Brotherhood, yet unlike the Kingswood Brotherhood, this one had gained the favor of the smallfolk. They had named themselves brotherhood without banners. The brotherhood had been led by soldiers and knights that were frustrated with Connington’s Paramountship. There were many rumors flying regarding the actual battle. Ser Arthur used the same technique that he used against Kingswood Brotherhood, yet it was Ser Barristan who was able to identify the outlaws who came at the village. He was dressed as a beggar and was able to follow them. It was said that Benjen Stark defended Ser Jaime who was hit on the back by Lord Fell while he was fighting off three men at once. Benjen’s bravery earned him the knighthood and the reaction to the news were mixed. Rhaegar remembered how Connington was fuming when the court cheered him on. Additionally, a short letter had arrived from Winterfell from Lyarra Stark, the words were rather simple, but impactful,” A _pup left the North, a wolf will return back”_. Aegon had taken his role of squire seriously, Rhaegar ensured that his studies were not impacted and Ser Arthur’s training seemed to have taken effect. Aegon was always a thin and rather pale child. He reminded Rhaegar of himself when his father had demanded he trained. Now Aegon was getting more stronger and was on his way to become a warrior of his own right or as Arthur would want to say. It was good as his role would be more crucial in the coming winter and the wars to come.

While Aegon was becoming more to his liking, Rhaenys was someone that gave him worries. Nymeria reborn, the Lords whispered at the court. Her daughter was true Dornish beauty, her indigo eyes and silver streak were proof of her Valyrian heritage. During her time in Dorne, she travelled along with her Uncle Oberyn throughout Westeros and Essos. She visited Black Gates of Volantis, Titan of Braavos, Disputed Lands of Tyrosh and Myr and had built a warrior reputation of her own. The chronicles of Lion and Sand Dragon were the whispers amongst the small folk according to Varys. Jaime Lannister was the chosen Kingsguard who travelled to Dorne had formed an odd bond with Rhaenys, as both seemed to enjoy or ‘tolerate’ each other’s company. Rhaegar had learned that her daughter had fought off Tyroshi pirates in Step Stones who had dared to board her fleet. The faith argued that it was not fitting of a woman to take up arms. Frankly Rhaegar did not give a shit about it, however, while faith approved the marriage of Aegon to Rhaenys and Visenya, there were dissenters amongst the faith who objected the union. Rhaegar had managed to keep them quiet considering the Most Devout was in his pocket. Yet the more worrying news was what Varys delivered regarding the growing affection between Rhaenys and the Bastard Aurane Waters and her desire to out rule Aegon.

“My Lords, Aegon and Rhaenys, thank you for joining me for this meeting, please have a seat.”

At that everyone seated, Rhaegar sat on the center with Aegon and Rhaenys to his left and right, sitting opposite were Ser Arthur, Jon Connington and Lord Lucerys.

Rhegar picked up the parchment and started talking, “Word from Lord Varys, Seagard has been taken.”

There was a momentary silent, Connington was contemplating, Lucerys was frowning, and Arthur’s face was unreadable as Rhaegar continued, “Lord Jason Mallister fought valiantly and his men took many Ironborn men, however, they fell. Lord Jason was smart enough to send his wife and the heir Patrek to Twins before the siege occurred. Lord Myles Mooton of Twins confirmed his arrival.”

Lord Lucerys raised his brows and looked at the map of the Westeros in the middle of the table, “Do we know who leads the Ironborn at Seagard?”

Rhaegar nodded, “It seems that Balon Greyjoy’s oldest son Rodrik Greyjoy and his youngest Theon fought at Seagard, but their victory will be short lived. Northern fleet is on the way to lift the siege from the sea and Ned Stark leads 1000 riders and 4000 footmen, who have crossed the Neck. The fleet is led by Wylis Manderly and he has 50 longships and 10 war galleys on its way.”

“It seems that the Northmen have been busy utilizing their new found wealth” Arthur said.

“But do the Northmen have the mettle to fight in the sea?” Lucerys questioned and it was a valid one. Wylis Manderly was the castellan of Sea Dragon Point, the Mormonts were trained fighting the Ironborn raiders and the same could be said of Glovers. Rhaegar was hopeful that the experience would help in the siege.

“You pose a valid question, my Lord Lucerys, what do savages know of sea?” Connington bristled and both Rhaenys and Aegon stiffened at the side.

“Need I remind you my Lord, that these so-called savages, you say, are the loyal subjects to the crown and are willing to defend the lands that are not their own? Also need I remind you that my brother lives within those lands as well” Rhaenys sneered.

Rhaegar had to close his eyes, for even after 12 years, Lyanna’s son, his son Aemon lived away from him. He had heard news of his time as ward for Umbers at Last Hearth, how his son had earned the name of ‘White Wolf,’ ‘the blessing of Old Gods,’ how his son has a White Direwolf that resembles weirwood trees of old, how he has managed to bring Umbers and Wildling clans of Giantsbane together. More importantly, how his son resembles his mother, the women he loved. Rhaegar wondered if he will see him, Varys had told him, that he rode with Umbers to meet with Stark army at Moat Cailin.

Rhaegar had learned of the stories of the Long Night and how the First Men and Children drove them away. Not much is known, however, upon request to Citadel, Rhaegar was able to access the books and accounts pertaining to it. While the Northmen believe that the resurgence of White Wolf is the blessing of the Old Gods, Rhaegar believes that there is more to it. From the Citadel, Rhaegar was able to retrieve the accounts of Brandon the Breaker who fought the 13th Lord Commander and his alliance with the Others. It is said that the White Wolf had emerged there as well and fought them off, Brandon the breaker at that time said that the White Wolf was Last Hero Reborn. This legend is not known by many, because Brandon the Breaker’s account were removed from the memory and so were the struggles against the Night’s King aside from the one that Rhaegar had. Though all of this made Rhaegar wonder, will his son have a more important role to play in the Winter to come?

Connington’s eyes narrowed, “That was not what I meant Princess, those are your words.”

Before the conversation transgressed further, Rhaegar hit the table, “Enough of this bickering, my Lord Hand, I would ask you to guard your tongue against those who are willing to help. The flames of past needs to be extinguished for the present situation is dire.”

His Lord hand did not say anything else but just nodded, Rhaegar turned to Rhaenys, “Same goes to you child, cease your quarrel and focus on the matter at hand.”

Rhaenys frowned and looked away from Rhaegar, he shook his head, “Lord Myles from Twin will join Stark’s army of 5000 on road and add 1000 more. Situation in Vale is rather dire, because of the death of Harrold Arryn at Casterly Rock, the council of Regents in Vale are divided in the course of action. However, Lord Tyrion and the Lords Blackwood and Bracken have gathered an army of 4000 and march North. They should meet the Northmen by the Hags Mire and begin their siege of Seagard. Lord Lucerys, how many ships can the crown afford to bolster the Redwyne fleet?”

“My King, the crown has 200 ships at your command, 50 ships already present here in King’s Landing and of those 200 ships, 80 of them are war galleys” Lucerys mentioned. Rhaegar had not liked the man, he was his father’s loyal servant and was supportive of his acts, yet Rhaegar needed the man to bolster his fleet, for his knowledge of ships was more crucial.

“Very well, Aegon and Ser Arthur, you shall travel by sea and meet with the Redwyne Fleet to free the Fair Isles. The Lannister fleet has been destroyed and the Greyjoy will move South soon. The path from Step Stones are clear, Prince Doran has reassured of it. You will sail with haste and speed and make sure that the kingdom remembers that the crown knows to defend its people” Rhaegar said.

Aegon interrupted, “But father, shouldn’t you be joining the royal fleet?”

Rhaegar shook his head, “No, I and Rhaenys, would lead a garrison of 5000 men through Blackwater Rush. Should the Ironborn establish a stronghold in Seagard, they will move their army within the Riverlands. We will ride and strengthen the resolve of our bannerman. If the Northmen, Lord Mooton and Lord Tyrion’s army succeed at retaking Seagard. It will be our men that will reinforce them with supplies and ensure that Seagard is not retaken.”

If Aegon wanted to object this plan, he did not say anything, but only nodded stiffly.

Arthur absorbed Rhaegar’s words and said, “My King, once the Ironborn are beaten back to their lands, we should ensure that the Royal fleet reaches Seagard.”

Rhaegar stood up and looked out at the balcony and then shifted his indigo eyes back to his friend, “As a matter of fact Arthur, that is what is going to happen. Once the raiders are beaten, the royal fleet shall sail towards Seagard. The Redwyne fleet shall land at Lannisport and Royal and Northern fleet shall attack from Seagard, but first we must focus on our first steps.”

Rhaegar looked around, he saw Rhaenys was quiet, no doubt her daughter wished to be with the royal fleet, with Aurane, but Rhaegar could not permit this bond to further. Aegon looked over the map and nodded back to his father as well as the other Lord behind it.

“If that is all my Lords, you are dismissed, Lord Lucerys, I believe the word has been already sent to the Royal fleet to assemble. By when can we expect them to arrive King’s Landing.”

“Two days, my king” Lord Lucerys responded.

“Very well, the ravens have been sent to Claw Isle, Duskendale, Rosbys, Antler, Rooks Rest. Their men will sail with you, the rest will join me and meet the Lords Darry, Whent, Blackwood. Rest well, for the weeks and possibly moons to come will be testing” Rhaegar said as the Lords prepared to stand up and leave, he signaled for Aegon and Rhaenys to stay back.

Rhaenys seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else but here, Aegon seemed the same though, he wanted to stay away from Rhaenys. Rhaegar turned to Aegon and put a hand on his shoulders, his son was growing tall, but not as tall as him yet, “You will be representing the crown at the fleet, represent it well son, you are the crown prince, do you understand?”

“Yes Father”

“In battle, you will be a squire first, Ser Arthur and Lord Lucerys shall command the fleet and you shall heed to their commands. Listen to Ser Arthur, when he says jump, jump, when he says duck, you duck. Do you understand?” Rhaegar said, his eyes peering through his as Aegon nodded. Rhaegar shuffled his head and smirked. Aegon frowned, but Rhaegar kissed his forehead, “Go on, spend time with your sisters, we shall speak later.”

With that Aegon took a glance at Rhaenys who was looking over the window, trying to avoid this father-son conversation. Rhaegar sighed and turned around to look at his daughter, “Rhaenys, you are not happy with my proposition.”

Rhaenys turned around and looked at her father, “I had wished to join the fleet as well.”

“You will be riding alongside the King through the lands, they must know who their princess is, and not just the story they hear. Besides, I want to make sure that the Lords of the River and the North know that their King and Princess rides.”

Rhaenys snorted, “I would have thought you would have given Aegon that honor.”

Rhaegar frowned, “Aegon is going to be a squire first, he will go where Ser Arthur will go and Ser Arthur will be representing the Kings Banner in the sea. Besides, you do not think, I know not of your affections for Aurane Waters.”

Rhaenys was angry now, “At least my affections would not kill thousands.”

At that, Rhaegar’s eyes turned stormy and spoke gravely, “You are free to bring my choices against me, but you do not have permission to act the way I did.”

“I thought you would want your children to be like their father, noble King Rhaegar who would herald the age of the conqueror and the long summer, the king of peace and prosperity who took the kingdoms from the fires of war into the dream of spring” Rhaenys said mockingly.

“I do not want my children to be like me, my love brought death, I want them to be better than me and not make the same mistakes I did” Rhaegar said softly.

Rhaenys did not know what to say, Rhaegar decided that he needed to walk out so he started moving out, “Oh just so you know, your little brother rides with Northmen.”

“What?” Rhaenys said softly.

“He may not be part of the siege, Eddard Stark would not consider bringing him there, but he is part of the army” Rhaegar said.

“I hear he has a direwolf, mayhaps he will ride on it” Rhaenys chuckled.

“Ride on it, who said that?” Rhaegar questioned.

“Uncle Oberyn wondered it out loud at court so that Connington could listen two days ago” Rhaenys was grinning.

Rhaegar trying to recall it, “Was that why his face was red as a melon?”

Rhaenys had a mischievous smirk and nodded, he just shook his head at it, “Well that solves why my hand was sulking.”

“Rhaenys, before you leave, you will say your farewell, to Visenya and Alyssa and Lynesse” Rhaenys was about to say something, but Rhaegar beat her to it, “I will not have my wife and child quarrel, I will say the same. You do not have to like her; you just have to be civil with her and your sisters as well.”

He headed out of the room without saying anything else, that night he dreamed of the white wolf wounded and unconscious, while an elder wolf howling over him to wake up. Before he could delve deeper into it, he woke up breathing hard. His wife was sleeping beside him naked, perhaps thinking this might be the last time she would see her husband. He got up from his bed and filled his cup with water. He looked to the stars and the moon praying and hoping that his dream remain a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts, I understand it has been a while. College and Work has kept me busy, but classes have ended and returning back to writing now. I also read Fire and Blood will be looking forward to incorporating some ideas from it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Northmen, Rivermen and Westerlanders partake in the seige of Seagard. Robb and Jon are introduced into the ugly side of a battle. Jon reflects on his warging abilities and his bond with Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time, I am writing a chapter that portrays a battle. It is by no means perfect, but gave my best attempt of it. Let me know what you all think.

**Jon POV – 295 AC**

**_“Hello”_** – **Old Tongue**

“Lord Stark, the scouts have returned, Lord Tyrion and Lord Mooton begs your attendance” a soldier reported as Jon, his uncle and Robb were finishing their dinner.

They had been traveling down South for quite some time, this journey was truly a revelation for Jon. To sit among the soldiers and learn of their stories and struggles. Jon realized that it was his uncle’s intention for him to learn more of their people and learn they did.

They heard of the stories and rumors surrounding the Lords and Kings. They have heard good things and bad and Jon learned that these soldiers were nobody but simple men who had dreams and aspirations to become something and someone.

 _‘And these were the people who gave their lives in Usurpers Rebellion for the injustice done to my Grandfather and Uncle and the foolish folly of my parents’_ Jon thought, and now they will do the same here because foolish squids who think themselves better.

During his time in Last Hearth, Jon had learned how to fight with sword and shield, he had been part of Lord Jon Umber’s retinue when they were visiting the villages and dealing with the Wildling raiders. Surprisingly, the wildling raids had significantly reduced, Jon had learned that the intelligence provided by Giantsbane clan was proving to be useful. The men of the Nightswatch had uncovered the undefended zones and had sent more men to defend it. However, there was more to it than that. Jon had remembered how Umbers grumbled when his Uncle decided to make peace with the Wildling clans who were willing to make peace. Great Jon and his uncle felt that Wildlings were nothing, but a bunch of savages who know nothing, but raid and rape. However, Jon had pointed out that the Southerners consider the Northman savages, but that doesn’t make all savages. His words had made sense, though Mors Crowfood did not take a liking to it and that was reflected in the training yard.

“Very well, we shall be on the way, make sure that my lords are made aware of it as well,” Ned said as he took the final bite of his honeyed chicken. His uncle turned around and looked at Robb and Jon as they finished their porridge and bread, “I want you both to join this meeting, our Crannogmen scouts had went to get a look at the walls at the Eastern gate to check on the wall’s integrity.”

“What news from our fleet father?” Robb asked as he was curious about the battles.

“The last report came at Twins, Lord Wendel Manderly commands our fleet and has departed from Sea Dragon Point, his fleet are to remain by the Cape of Eagles until tonight” Ned said, his face was rather grim. It seemed that he was not looking forward to the prospect of fighting.

“How will they know when it is the time to attack?” Robb asked.

Ned sighed as he put the chicken aside and gulped on some watered-down ale, “The newly recruited warg scouts of Hornfoot clan will let them know when it is time.”

Jon understood what he said, the Hornfoots were one of the wildling clans that were more peaceful and amenable to the new arrangement. They submitted to the rule of the North and were given lands over Brandon’s gift and were under the protection of the Mountain clans. The warging was a concept that was still unknown to the most of the folks of the realms. However, Jon was very well aware of it, Tormund had told him how there were folks who would warg into the birds and animals and the gift that was passed to them from the Old Gods. Jon, himself was a warg, or at least that is what Tormund told him. There have been occasions where he would dream of Ghost running in the Wild Wolfswood. He had also bonded with a raven who he found in the wall. He was rather peculiar raven, large and would constantly call out words such as ‘King’ and ‘corn’. Ever since then, the raven accompanied him. No one else knew of his abilities safe for Tormund, who he made swear under the Godswood to not speak of it.

They got out of their tent and headed towards a larger one that had been erected, Jon saw many banners flying through, but the most prevalent ones were of the Golden Lion on the field of crimson, a red salmon within a golden treasure on a field of white, and a running grey direwolf on an ice-white field of his house, House Stark. As he entered, the tent he saw the northern lords seated to his left, he noticed Great Jon, Lord William Dustin, Lord Cregan Karstark and Lord Roderick Cassel. He also noticed the Lord Locke, Ryswell. Each had contributed men, yet they were at Moat Cailin to secure the Causeway should their siege fail. Jon also spotted Lord Howland Reed; his uncle had told him that he was there when his mother passed away. Lord Howland was a peculiar man, Jon had noticed, he had seemed to know more than he would let on. Occasionally Jon would see him conversing with his uncle, he would try to get his raven near him, but whenever he did, Jon would lose his connection. Mayhaps, his connection was not as strong as he thought to be. However, he would notice Lord Howland smiling upon him as if to indicate that he knew of his abilities.

“My Lord Eddard, so glad of you to join us.”

The voice had come from the head of the table, he noticed a dwarf sitting with a scroll on one hand and a chalice of wine on the other. He had mismatched eyes and shaggy golden hair. In his wolf dreams, he had heard of grumbling river lords talking of the Imp, Halfman, Tyrion Lannister. He sat with Lord Mooton, who had been unusually kind to Jon, much to the discomfort of his Uncle. Lord Myles Mooton had earned Lordship of the Twins after the Freys were ousted. He had said that he was King Rhaegar’s good friend. He saw the man looking at him as if to find his true sire within him.

“Lord Tyrion” his uncle grunted as he seated to the wooden chair across him. Jon stood on his left while Robb stood on his right.

“What news from the scouts?”

Lord Howland stepped up and started talking, “Lord Patrek and his steward’s words bore the truth, the walls by the Eastern Gate are not properly manned, it seems the Squids had the men to take hold of the town, but they lost enough during the storming.”

“All of that could change, should more enforcements arrive, Lord Eddard, what news of your fleet?” Lord Mooton of Twins said.

“A raven was intercepted by Lord Howland, Lord Manderly along with the Mountain Clan, Glovers and Mormonts await our orders. Seeing that the walls are not as strong as expected, we should be able to use catapults to attack and bring down the weakened walls. The bronze bells of Seagard will be our signal to proceed” Ned said as the lords around him nodded in agreement.

“And this is assuming that the fleet launches attack on this night?” Lord Tyrion inquired.

“Yes, Lord Manderly is informed of our presence in Hags Mire, and they should be ready for attack by the night as commanded” His uncle said.

Jon looked over the map again and back to the heir of Seagard who had escaped the storming and was currently part of the Northern and Riverland Army. Seagard had been protected by Cape of Eagles, however, has had history of Ironborn invasion because of its positioning.

Jon decided to speak up, “Do we know of any trap doors or passage beside those walls?”

Everyone suddenly look at him, it was certain that these lords had not expected a 12-year-old boy to speak, especially a 12-year-old boy who was born of the King’s seed.

“Why would we want to worry of secret passages or bloody trap doors boy?” A rough voice came from a Lord who was wearing a breastplate that had a red stallion upon a gold shield on a brown field, _House Bracken,_ Jon thought.

Everyone were expecting Jon to say something as he looked around, “I am just saying my Lord Bracken, if there are trapdoors or secret passages that they might be aware off. The Squids would be able to use it to bite us in our arse while we lay siege.” The Lords around the table chuckled at Jon’s crass tone. His Uncle had a fond smile on him as did Robb.

“Well, the boy asked a question Lord Patrek, is there any such doors or passages that we need to be wary or use it?” Lord Tyrion asked with a smirk on his face.

The Lord in question looked towards his steward who had join the council whispered few words in his ears and he got up and looked towards the map and pointed at the Southern walls. “There is a small entry within the Southern Walls, though I doubt the Ironborn could know of the way, because it is not easily observable and also the only people that know of it are either dead or are right here.”

His Uncle looked at the map and, “Can the passage be used by the men here to infiltrate the southern parts?”

The steward whose Jon believed was Edmund stepped up, “Highly unlikely my Lord, the passage is too narrow for horses to fit in, it could only allow two men to pass at once and if too many men, it would take more time to pass through there.”

Ned nodded, “Lord Dustin, can you afford few men, to ensure that those passages are secured and now squids could come and bite us on our arse.” His uncle winked at him as he said and the lords chuckled.

“Aye my Lord, I will have my archers positioned.”

“I can help with you with that as well, my lord, I’ll have 50 of my men join yours.” Another Lord with pink dancing maiden in a swirl of white silk in a blue field. _House Piper_ , Jon thought.

“Well, seeing that we are few leagues away from the town, I propose we march to our positions for tonight we hunt down some squids. We have 10,000 men ready for march a fleet of 50 long ships and 10 war galleys. I would say our chances are favorable, won’t you say?” Lord Tyrion commented.

“We may have the men Lord Tyrion, but the men are as good as its commander. I propose myself, Lords Dustin, Lord Karstark and Umber to command the Northern men. What I also propose my Lords” He pointed out to the Riverlords under command of Lord Tyrion and Lord Mooton, “is that we leave a force of 2000 behind our camp as reserve, since we already outnumber the Iron born 4000 men.”

The lord in question looked around and nodded, “Sounds all well, my Lord, I propose Lord Vance and my Uncle Stafford Lannister to lead the Rivermen.”

The Riverlords were not pleased at a Lannister commanding them, however, that was to be expected since Lannisters were overlords of the Lords that were present in the council. Jon, Robb and Uncle Ned headed out of the command tent and as they entered their makeshift tent, he noticed his raven had returned constantly chirping for corn. Jon chuckled and took out some corn and fed him while slowly patting his head.

“Jon, Robb, I need you to listen to me and I want you to listen and I want you to listen close. You two are to stay back with the reserves” His uncle said in a tone that would leave no room for argument.

“But father…” Robb wanted to argue, but his uncle raised his eyes.

“No buts boy, we have a plan and plans have tendencies to fail. I have no intention for you both to take part on those failures yet” His uncle said and Robb let his shoulders fall in defeat.

“You have something to say Jon?” His uncle’s grey eyes peered into his.

“I just wish, I could fight with the men as same as you do, you fought when you were young as well?” Jon said, Ned sighed and nodded, Jon was a growing lad, his uncle was still head taller than him as he put his hand on Jon’s shoulders.

“Aye, I did, but I fought because for me the only choice was to fight or die. You boys do not have the pain of those choice yet and who knows, the reserve forces would be called into the battle as well” His Uncle looked at Robb whose Tully blue eyes looked conflicted. Jon could tell that his cousin wanted to prove to everyone that he is as much of a Stark as his father and Grandmother. Crowfood had told Jon that ever since they the Northern Lords had learned of Tully’s deception and the cost of his uncle and Grandfather’s life because of it, they have not held a great liking towards his cousin and believe that the Aunt Ashara’s children should be North’s future despite his uncle’s stern insistence. Robb believed that the Greyjoy rebellion should help him prove a true Northerner fighting along the men.

When Jon looked at his cousin and then looked at the Southern Lords, he could not see any similarities, Jon felt that the influence of North was far stronger than the Andal in him.

“Look after each other and if the Old Gods will it, we shall meet each other in the field of victory” His uncle said as he left the room.

By the dusk, the army had the reached their desired position from where they could begin the siege. He noticed Lord Dustin commanding his men and them leaving South to secure the secret passage. He noticed the drummers beating and the army and the cavalry taking their position. Jon and Robb were across as he watched his uncle Lord Stark, Lord Myles Mooton, Lord Stafford Lannister and Lord Karyl Vance stood on front of the men as the men looked at them with expectation. Lord Stark raised his hand and the drummers stop.

“Tonight, men of the North and Rivers, we look to the sea, the urchins who think them better just because their drowned gods will them reave, raid and rape our people, let us show them the mettle of our steel, the strength in our heart and the will of our hands to let them know we will not falter, that we will not stay silent while they do their deeds”. The men cheered and beat their shield to it.

“And now men, we shall march”

With that, the men began their march towards the Eastern walls as Jon and his cousin along with the reserve forces stayed back building the defense around the camp. The night was rather dark, the moon could not be seen around the dense clouds. A boom in the distance caught Jon’s attention, an orange light most likely fire. Jon sat by the chair, he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened to find himself wandering in the woods outside the camp.

Jon realized then that he was looking through Ghost’s eyes. Ghost trotted around the woods and he noticed the walls of Seagard. On his right, he noticed the Northern Army, at a distance he heard the booming tower ringing which meant that the Northern fleet attacked the Ironborn Fleet.

“FIRE”, the men on his right yelled and six catapults that were filled with rocks and fired. The weather was cloudy and filled with mist, he could see the flaming rocks hitting the walls. The explosion could be heard and before Jon could see more, he was shaken from his stupor.

Jon looked to his right and he saw Lord Howland Reed sitting across him, cutting a piece of apple with his knife and eating. Towards his right, he heard his raven caw possibly at Howland. Lord of the Greywatch got up and gave a piece of apple to his raven who quieted down and ate the piece offered.

“It is an interesting thing, warging, skinchanging. Southerners think it is an abomination while Northerners see it as a blessing of Old Gods. The Kings of Winter married into the kin of Warg Kings after defeating them. You would think Starks are an honorable lot, but it wasn’t honor that made Starks, the Kings of Winter. It was the same thing that made Aegon the Dragon, the King of Seven Kingdoms and you my lad” Lord Howland turned to him with a fond smile, “share the bloodline with both of them. You can either be the best of them like Jaehaerys or Brandon the Builder or worst of them like Theon Stark and Daemon Targaryen”.

“Theon Stark was worst?” Jon inquired and bemused.

“Worst to his enemies, do you think the Andal see him as a God? As a hero? History recorded by Maesters might be unbiased, but Septon and Septas would see him as a heathen who slaughtered their men, their warriors who wished to spread the word of the seven and guide them to their light”.

Jon sighed, “I was dreaming of Ghost, my direwolf, I was looking into the siege, the army had fired catapults after the navy had attacked”.

“Best not for you to remain in the wolf for long lad, your mind will become like his and you do not want to wish it upon yourself” The lord was looking at him with concern.

“I know, this was not the first time, I have seen through the eyes of Ghost ever since he has been a pup. I do not wish to claim him as mine as our bond transcends that of possession, it is companionship”

“Companionship, it may be, still the direwolf’s nature is not of the man. Intelligent creatures they may be, but its quality is still wolf-like” Lord Howland replied.

Jon contemplated at those words, there are not many books on wargs or skinchangers in the North. In Winterfell’s library, there were books that he read on warging and it confirmed Howland Reed’s words. It was said that the skinchangers were blessings of Old Gods who were bestowed the ability by the Earth to help prosper those around. It is also said that the blessing of Old Gods is only given to its chosen. Jon could not read much at the time for he was interrupted by the girl Naerys Rogare, the Lysene daughter of the banker who had been living within North for two years after his uncle made a deal regarding his red stones found in Northern Mountain.

The girl was rather interesting one Jon noticed, one day Jon was singing in the Godswood and the girl brought her harp to play along with him. It was as if there had been a connection between Jon's voice and Naerys's harp that Jon enjoyed. Not many knew of his singing abilities, Small Jon had caught him once in Last Hearth and made Jon promise that he would teach him Valyrian as he would love to know what he and his Grand Uncle Crowfood would whisper about. Admittingly, a hard task, but he has found a way to teach him via the means of sparring.

He got up from his chair, he looked at his right to see his new sword that Uncle Ned had gifted him, it was really light in weight and surprisingly sharp. He had not had use of it yet, but Robb did. Speaking of Robb, he turned around to see where his cousin was. Jon stepped out of the tent, “Alyn, where is my cousin?”

Alyn chuckled, “He went to relieve himself my Lord, the lamprey pie did not seem to agree with him”.

Jon looked around at his raven and then at a smirking Lord Howland, “Do not disturb me, until it is really needed yes” Alyn nodded.

He picked up his raven and let him fly as the rain had started to pick up, _I have need of you my friend, to make sure my cousin is not doing something stupid._

**Robb POV**

“SHIELDS”

He is an idiot, a complete fucking idiot to join the Northern men without getting through to his father. At this moment he had been separated from him and his retinue completely. He had excused himself and the only way he could excuse himself from his guards was to relieve himself. From the tree nearby, Robb was able to sneak into the stables. He had worn his armor and sheathed his newly forged sword that his father had gifted him and Jon. He looked at the weirwood brooch that Arya had made for him and Jon and the trinket that Cregan was able to muster.

The men he was with by the banner, he could note that they were men of House Norrey and Locke. Robb recalled meeting their Lords at Winterfell, they had been candid with him, more than other Northern Lords. Robb was dressed as a common soldier, so not much attention could be drawn to him. He was not as tall, but tall enough to pass as a soldier. When they entered the city, the Northmen, Lannister men, and Rivermen charged with rigor. Yet that rigor was lost as the mist surrounding the city had divided the army.

The Northern lords wandered around the town, they could locate the castle of Seagard but were led to traps filled with nails, spikes and broken wood. They were currently around 1000 men who had been separated from the main army and were trying to find their way towards them. The Ironborn men had surrounded them and the Northmen, Rivermen and some Lannister men based on their Red and Gold Armor. The reavers broke the rank and were attacking them. Robb was four ranks behind the action. He was nervous, he was observing the men fighting and trying to recall the training he had got.

“Don’t worry boy, stick them with the pointy end and the biggest brute would become bitches” A random soldier said.

However, before he could get an idea he noticed a spear go through the mouth of the same man. Robb was in absolute shock but he did not get a chance to do anything as he saw a man coming for him with an axe. He swung his giant axe with both hands and Robb moved to the side and the man pushed him and fell back. The man tried to swing his axe again, but he was pushed back by another soldier. Robb got up, readjusted his helmet and sword. Another man came running towards him, he seemed weaker than the other and was wearing sigil of House Blacktyde on his breastplate. Robb parried with him and the man kept on constantly hitting him as a butcher trying to cleave a piece of meat, but Robb took a method out of his cousins’ book and he moved to the right and swung his sword towards his neck. If this were a sparring sword, Robb would have hit him on the neck and the man would have fell down, however, the steel of his sword was meant to be different. He looked to his right and saw the man was without his head. Robb was mortified as the men around him; friends and foe were dying. Then he heard a call for Ironborn men to fall back into the inner part of the town.

Robb found some relief as the men were beginning to clear leaving behind the faces that he knew off.

“They are retreating, should we go after them” A unknown lord spoke out loud.

“No, we are not going to be led into another fucking trap” Lord Norrey said. Robb was able to recognize the voice.

“My Lord, My Lord, we caught this fucker running” The soldiers brought a man who does not seem to be older than his father.

“What is your name cunt?” Lord Norrey said in his broguish Northern tongue.

The man spat on the Lord’s feet and Lord Norrey smacked his face that loosened two of his teeth, Robb came closer to observe the man. He was still shaken by the fact that he had killed one man. Robb was shivering and was afraid, but he could not think of his fear right now. They may have had a respite for now, but the battle was far from over.

“I will ask you this one more time, you reaving cunt, what is your name?” Lord Norrey said.

“Alarric, Alarric Harlaw” The man replied.

“You are the brother of Lord Harras Harlaw” Robb said and cursed himself as he said it. The men looked at him, they could not recognize him as he was wearing a helmet of a soldier and armor of Stark. It could be confused that of a soldier. The men seem pleased withhis information, but Lord Norrey noticed the hilt of his sword and Robb realized that the man had recognized him. He did not say anything at the time, but grabbed the man by his neck.

“What do you cunts have planned hmm? You dividing our men, setting traps throughout the town. WHAT IS IT YOU ARE PLANNIN?”

The bloodied man began laughing, “It’s just like as Theon said, you want to take down a pack, go for the alpha.”

Lord Norrey slit the man’s throat, “They are going after Lord Stark, if he falls, the North will be in a disarray and the majority of this army”.

Robb’s heart was beating too fast for him to think, he is a fool, his father is in danger and now here he was as another matter of liability. The mist was beginning to clear up as he began to feel the droplets of rain on his face. Robb was dragged by his collar by a hand, he tried to reach for his sword, but before he could he came face to face with the man who dragged him.

“What in the hells are you doing here boy? Did your lord father not tell you to stay back at the camp?” Lord Norrey whispered angrily.

“I am here to fight and not sit on my arse while my bannermen do the fighting” Robb retorted.

“You foolish child, what were you thinking you would have gotten from this?” Lord Norrey looked at him with anguish.

“I wanted to prove that I am a Stark and not a bloody Tully” Robb shot back, he wanted to cry, but he would not show the man his tears.

“My Lord, you already are, I know what others whisper, but I see your father in you. I do not give a shit what others think” Lord Norrey said with a fond look.

From the corner, Lord Karyl Vance appeared, “Lord Norrey, is that Robb Stark?” The man said a little loud, but nobody seemed to have heard him.

Lord Norrey grabbed him, “Aye, he is and you keep your mouth shut, lest the squids fucking hear of this”.

Lord Vance nodded and Lord Norrey looked around, Robb could notice the fire out in the sea and explosions at distance, “Rain has cleared out the mist, we should move to meet up with the rest of the men. The squids have set traps throughout this fucking town. We could not even see the townsfolk around.”

“RIDER APPROACHING” A Stark man shouted.

“Halt, identify yourself”

The man was wearing a Lannister armor and had short golden hair, “My name is Ser Daven Lannister, my father Stafford Lannister led the Lannister and Rivermen. The reavers attacked us and we divided from the Stark and the Northmen, but from what I can tell they were heading towards the castle”.

“What brings you here Ser Daven? How do your men fare?” Lord Vance asked.

The Lannister man was conflicted, “Not well, my Lord we were able to repel the squid, but the traps they laid and the mist did not help, we lost Lord Jonos Bracken and his group of 200 men in the start and...” Daven Lannister paused for a second, “My father, Stafford Lannister died as well. Our men are intact, Lord Blackwood and Lord Umber hold them, but we need to bring the reserves.”

Lord Norrey nodded, “Take 40 men with you…”

Before he could say more, an arrow fired from the cross bow hit one of the Lannister men, “They’re back”. Robb looked to his right from where the bolt was fired. Robb saw the Ironborn men enter from the alleyway trying to surround them, but the men are fighting that to prevent it from happening. He saw more coming from his right. Robb was on foot and he was ready this time. A man came to him with axe and Robb parried with him. He was finally able to find weak spot under his shoulders and was able to cut it. The man lost his axe and Robb was able to slice his throat. He was pulled back by Lord Norrey who was shielding men from the arrows.

“You will go with these men, get out of here and return with the reserves” Lord Norrey said.

He pulled few Stark men to him and spoke with them, while the fighting was beginning to lessen on their end. The Stark men were surprised, their eyes were wide and as the Lord came back with them, “These men know who you are, they will be your guard, but not others will know. The rain will help the reserve steer clear of the trap, but be wary of the roads and alleyway. Our men will push to meet with Lord Umber and Blackwood. We fight our way in and unite as one.”

Robb nodded, as they got on the horse and began riding past. Looking back, he saw men gathering up and riding towards the Western end towards the Lord’s keep.

“Stay with us mi Lord, we shall see through this night.” One of the Stark men said as they were riding in the middle with Daven Lannister leading the front. They got out of the town’s gate that was broken by the ram. Robb looked to his right as he saw a raven flying with them. Robb would have disregarded it, but something in him told him that the raven was familiar to him. It was then, Robb had realized that the raven belonged to his cousin Jon. Why was he here then?

**Jon POV**

He warged out of his raven, Jon breathed harshly as he got out of his chair to grab the jug and drink. He spat all of it out as he realized that it was ale. Jon was thirsty, but it was not ale he had wanted. He got out of tent as he saw, men coming towards him. Jon looked around and saw that the soldiers were getting ready. He could tell that instructions were left to the Lords commanding the reserve to march after some time.

While being warged into his raven, Jon saw through the mist and how Ironborn were using the town of Seagard to their advantage to lure enemy and separate them with traps. After getting some fresh air, Jon went back to his tent, where he realized that Lord Howland Reed always was.

“Robb was with the men in the rear, they now march back to us to alert of the traps laid within the sea. The ironborn intend to go for my Uncle, they get him they would be able to cause trouble. I need to get ready.”

He pulled out his breastplate and shoulder pads that were of steel coated with leather. During his time in the training yard, in Last Hearth, one of the trainings that Crowfood put them through was putting on the armor and removing it quickly. He believed that if men required squires to do that, then they are nothing, but pampered pansies.

“I’ll alert the Northmen and others of the approaching riders, by the time they arrive we should be ready. You should reach out for your direwolf, I believe he will be off help seeing through the traps that squids laid throughout the city.” With that the man left, Jon wondered why did he not leave earlier, was he staying here to watch him do something stupid as Robb did? Seeing his cousin fight from the rooftop made Jon realize that soon he will be there as well.

Jon has not fought in a battle and has not had the opportunity to kill, until only recently, he was able to disarm the wildling in the Umber lands, but he never killed him. Jon got out of the tent as some of the Stark men came to him. He had his sword tied to his left and carried a shield of House stark on his right. His armor was light, but protective enough. His uncle had said that this is made of the metal that was recently mined out of the mountain. It was of the same one that was used for his sword. Robb and his uncle had the other set. Jon was surprised how his cousin was not identified by his armor, but then he thought back that he did not carry his shield and only his sword.

“Lord Jon, we could not…” but Jon interrupted him before he could finish, “Find my cousin? I know, we must ready our men, it seems that we will be joining the fight after all.”

“But Lord Robb?” A perplexed soldier questioned.

“He will be here soon, worry not for him, get the men ready.” They were still a bit confused, but from the corner of the woods he saw Ghost approaching him and with that the men dispersed, shouting orders to ready themselves. Ghost nuzzled his nose and licked his cheek. For some reason, Jon could notice a sense of reverence amongst Stark men when he was around Ghost. He recalled the tales of the White Wolf and its myth amongst Northmen. Jon tried not to think much of it, any men can die at any time. Fools look to believe the myth and prophecy; Jon tends to believe what he sees. Jon understands that there is magic in the world, that could be the only explanation behind his warging abilities.

 ** _“I will need you mind today my friend”_** Jon whispered in Old Tongue in his ears. Something told Jon that both Ghost and his raven understood Old Tongue.

Ghost had grown significantly in the period of two years. He had reached his height, out of the corner, he noticed the riders approaching. Jon knew his cousin was with them in the middle with the Stark Men. He saw his raven approach him and perch on his shoulders cawing for more corn.

 ** _“When we get through this battle”_** The raven did not see happy as he cawed along and flew away. Jon knew that he will not go far as he walked towards the riders who arrived. They went into the tent where supposedly Lord Tyrion had been. Jon went in along with Lord Howland Reed and William Dustin.

He saw Tyrion Lannister coming towards his cousin, “Daven, what news?”

“Our armies hold but they are dispersed within the town, Lord Stark and his men are closest to the Keep. The squids trapped us; they used the mist to their advantage to separate us”

“They intend to attack my father” A voice came from the middle, Jon knew who it was, but the men amongst them were surprised as they whispered among them.

“Lord Robb, I was under the impression that you were with your men here” Tyrion said with an amused tone.

“It matters not, what matters my Lord is we reinforce our men and get through my father. If we are united, we would be able to repel any attacks” Robb said, not bothered by the looks he was getting. Some were surprised, others were shocked.

“And how is it you know of it boy?” Another knight questioned.

“Lord Norrey who was in charge of the rear, questioned one of the Harlaw men and he revealed that”

“What of the small folk, do we know where they are?” Another Riverlord said, though Jon could not identify him properly.

“We did not see much, but we questioned few, they are likely by the Northern walls and hidden in their homes” Daven Lannister said.

The reserve they held had 400 in cavalry and the rest were infantrymen which meant that the cavalry would need to clear passage.

“But if you say that there are traps laid within the city, how would we know of it? Getting through it will only delay our cavalry to get through them” Tyrion questioned.

“If I may, Lord Lannister” Howland Reed came in, “I believe in times like this, we should use methods that are bit unconventional”.

“By all means, please elaborate Lord Reed” Tyrion said.

“It is said that direwolf are intelligent creatures, they are able of sensing traps and troubles before men could and we have one direwolf amongst them” Howland Reed turns towards him as did the others who followed. Jon gulped as he nodded.

“Aye, my lords, there have been times when Ghost was able warn the Umber men of Wildling assaults within Wolfswood”.

“We cannot rely on something, we don’t know of at the times of battles, especially a bloody wolf” Daven Lannister said. Jon understood the man was not completely aware of the direwolf.

“My lords, a direwolf is not a regular wolf, Ghost is far larger and far more sensible than your normal wolves. I put my faith in him as does Lord Reed”

“The boy speaks true cousin, direwolves are creature of old and of magic. The books, I have read would have them believe that their ferocity could only be surpassed by the dragons” Tyrion Lannister mused, his mismatched eyes observing Jon and Ghost as if it was a mystery that needed to be unraveled.

“Ghost will help us navigate the town swiftly, he can lead us and help us avert the traps that have been laid” Jon argued back at Daven Lannister’s retort. The direwolf in question looked at him as if waiting on Jon to tell him the next steps.

Tyrion sighed and he turned towards Lord Howland, “You believe that the direwolf can help?” Lord Howland nodded, “Very well then, let us get out of this bloody tent and start our attack”.

“Lord Jon Stark, I hope you know what you are doing, your direwolf will guide the cavalry into the town, but I do have a question for you, will your direwolf guide us? Or will it guide you? The last thing I would want is the King’s son dying the battle charge.” Tyrion question and Jon understood what he asked, it would have meant that he would have to be in the head of the cavalry. The lords became uncomfortable with the unspoken truth. Throughout his childhood, he felt that his uncle, grandmother and aunt Ashara protected him from the truth and the implications behind being King’s son, but Jon had learned enough to realize to know what it meant. The name Daemon Blackfyre was still prevalent among the seven kingdoms after hundred years. Jon understood that there was more behind the story of Daemon Blackfyre, but smallfolk only tend to remember the worse of it, because it was easy to remember.

Jon looked at the lords around, he was nervous, but he refused to show that to those around him currently, “My Lords, I do not understand my bond with Ghost, but I can say this, in this particular circumstance, he would prefer me being close. Direwolves show no fear, but, Ghost and I are bonded it would be preferred that I would be around him.”

“Very well, my lords our men are ready our cavalry marches now, Daven, you take a look after the infantry and will guide them towards the Lord’s keep. I trust you are wary of the traps. The direwolf will guide the cavalry.”

With that the Lords began emptying the tent, Jon was able to spot Robb coming towards him and before he could say anything Jon said, “Spare me, I will hit you once we are done with the battle, go tend to Stark men, you are their leader.”

Robb dropped his shoulders in defeat and nodded and left the tent as well, Jon looked at Ghost and scratched his ears. He liked it when Jon did that, **_“I need you today friend, help us, guide us, so that we could get to my uncle”._** Jon whispered in Old Tongue, Ghost looked at him, his blood red eyes acknowledging his words and Jon could almost feel that it as a nod.

Jon and Ghost stepped out of the tent, he walked towards the Stark men specifically towards the two guards who had meant to watch over Robb, “See to it that my cousin doesn’t get lost again, or else, I will feed you to Ghost.” The soldiers were startled by the harsh words, they took one look at Ghost and left after acknowledging it. His cousin was a willful and wild and that could be his downfall. Jon went towards his horse, he noticed Lord Tyrion and few men riding towards him. From the looks, Jon could tell that they were lords and knights who meant to charge with him. “Lord Jon, your direwolf will guide our men and you will stay three rows behind. Ser Bronn here…” he pointed towards a knight who was wearing a light armor with a light beard, “is assigned to watch over you, should the fighting reach up to you, you will let him draw the sword first. Lord Howland has assured to watch over you as well along with his men, seems that the Crannogmen is fond of you.”

Jon nodded at his instructions as he mounted his horse, he reached towards his ears and whispered, **_“Fret not friend, stay strong and I will not lead you astray._ ” **Up to this day, Jon never understood the connection behind the animals and the Old Tongue. The best Jon could guess from the books were that Children of the Forest used Old tongue for communication and that is how animals would understand his words. Though Jon wondered, was that only applicable to those bred in North. He trotted his horse to go towards his position. He noticed that Robb was with him as well, this time he had removed the armor that he had worn underneath his tunic and wore the new armor that was given to him by Stark men. Jon could tell that his cousin was affected by the battle that he fought, while warged into his raven, he could see the two people he ended up killing.

“Swear on your Father, that you will not run away like this and do something stupid” Jon said, his fierce dark grey eyes reaching out to his cousin’s Tully blue eyes. “Swear it”.

Robb nodded “I swear”, Jon brought his cousin’s head to his head, “next time you plan on doing something stupid, make sure I am with you so that I could get the stupid out of it.”

Robb chuckled at it and nuzzled his hair; he wore his helmet and Jon did the same thing.

“MEN, WE RIDE TO GLORY” an unknown knight said out loud as the horsemen screamed in revelation. He was wearing the lion breastplate. Jon could tell, he was off Lannister household. Along with him was Ser Roderick Cassel of Dreadfort and Lord William Dustin, Jon recalled he had gained Lordship after Roose Bolton died without an issue. The man had wedded Bolton’s lady wife and ruled Dreadfort, but everyone else were aware that he owed everything to his uncle.

The men began their ride towards Seagard, the rain had begun to pick up, it was not worse but it helped clear up the mist. Jon saw the white blur in the front leading the horses into the town. “Stay with me boy, and we will see the next day” Ser Bronn said as he was galloping on his grey horse. He noticed Lord Howland Reed looking forward as he was marching along with him.

They entered the battered gates and turned right immediately moving North, they turned through the cobbled streets and alleys. Jon could listen the bronze bells of Seagard that were constantly ringing, he could see the orange glow emanating from the west indicating the naval battle that was ensuing. They turned left finally and Jon feel the growl Ghost had which indicated they were near a battle. The horses turned another right and Jon could see the battle that had been ongoing. The cavalry began to roar as they attacked the Iron Born men from behind. They had surrounded the Northern Lords, he could see from the corner the banners of House Norrey, Blackwood, Bracken, Vance and Lannister in the middle. The cavalry cleared out the reavers; Jon could see Ghost killing the Ironborn men snapping at their necks. Jon could taste the blood. Jon saw Ironborn men retreating towards the Lord’s keep as the men in the middle cheered. An ironborn reaver try to run at him with his axe, but before Jon could attack, the man fell with a knife on his chest. He turned around and noticed that it was Ser Bronn that had threw the knife at him. Another came at him and Jon parried at him from his side, before thinking much, he finally thrusted his sword through his neck and the man fell on his back holding on to his neck. Jon froze at that, he had seen blood before, but the fact that he did the act was something he had not expected. However, before he could think much Lord Howland pulled him out of his revelry as he killed another man who had been running towards him.

“Do not worry of the one you killed boy, worry about what you have to do, worry about your uncle who is somewhere in this town trying to defeat the squids.” He brought his hand towards him, “focus”.

Jon had known that there would come a time when he would have to kill a man, but the fact that he had to do that at the age 12 name days was something he had not thought off. The reavers had finally retreated as he noticed that Lord Norrey and Blackwood came to their retinue. “Ser Vylarr, how were you able to pass through the traps?”

The unknown knight who had initially ordered his men to ride said, “The direwolf helped us through navigate the town, we follow him in order to reach the Castle keep.”

The lords looked at Jon and then at Ghost who came to him, “Very well, about time we advance and be rid of these squids.”

Ghost trotted to front as the men cheered on and rode after the direwolf. With the help of Ghost, they were able to catch up to another group of men. Jon did not fight there as there were not many reavers and their other bloodthirsty men who took pleasure in rooting them out. Ghost killed few men there, Jon recognized that these were Northmen probably around 1000 men of Houses Hornwood, Poole, and Manderly. They were able to do that one more time and finally had the strength and were close to the Mallister keep. Jon noticed that the fight there was fiercest, he was able to note out the prominent banners of Stark, Umber and Karstark. The castle keep was uphill so the battle was against them, yet with the reinforcements arriving they were able to push into the keep and assault.

Jon, Robb and his retinue of reserve cavalry stayed back as the new cavalry marched into the keep along with the men that had already fought. He turned to Robb whose face was grim, he noticed the blood in his sword which was the indication, he had killed yet again. He felt a nudge on his left as Ghost came to him with his nuzzle bloodied. Jon patted him as he whined, the horses around him were not comfortable “ ** _You did well friend_** ” Jon whispered. Jon turned West as he spotted ships coming towards the harbor of Seagard. From the flags, Jon was able to confirm that they were Northern fleet which had meant that they were able to defeat the Ironborn fleet guarding Seagard. On top of a wooden house on his right, Jon heard his raven caw. Jon looked at him and then at the end, he noticed that there was a group of men trying to escape.

“Robb, Lord Howland, look there” Jon pointed at his right and the reserve took note of it as well. There were not much in his retinue currently as most had went in to secure the castle. He could see the smallfolk on his left.

“We must wait” Lord Howland said.

“They might know something we do not we should stop them before they do something.”

“The lad is right, we are what 200 men, we could be able to stop them.” Ser Bronn said, Lord Howland did not look convinced but acquiesced nonetheless, Howland said “You lads would stay protected and not look for fight unless it is needed, understood.”

Both Jon and Robb nodded at that, as they marched their horse northwards, Ghost was with them as well, he growled as the men clashed. They attacked the men, however, these reavers were stronger than the one’s they faced before and they were wearing Greyjoy armor. Suddenly an arrow hit his horse and he squealed and moved towards a wooden horse. Jon was able to get off him before getting stuck due to his weight. He stood up and picked up his shield, instinctively he put his shield up as an arrow came to him. The men were fighting on horse, he saw few reavers going towards his cousin. Jon bolted towards him; Ghost was killing other men so he was not with him. He stabbed a man in his back and Robb dispatched another. Jon turned around as another arrow hit him, it was able to graze off his armor. Jon was able to recognize the archer who was perched up on the top balcony with stairwell on the side. Jon rushed towards him, while carefully avoiding the arrows. The man was good, Jon could tell. The archer was distracted and Jon made the effort to finally get to him. He swung his sword and missed, the man hit him with his bow and kicked him and Jon fell down his stair. Thankfully, his fall was softened by his armor. Robb made his way to him, but was held back by the reavers, as were Ser Bronn who was fighting off a behemoth of a man along with Howland Reed. The man took out his sword and swung at him, “You Greenlanders are worth shit in fighting, you think you can match the Kraken.” Jon parried his strike again; he knew the man was trying to get under his head. Jon feigned few strikes and let him think he is not as skilled with his sword as he truly is.

Their swords clashed again, “When you die, you will have the honor to tell your gods that you met your end against Prince Theon Greyjoy of Iron Isles” The man laughed as he pushed him back. Other men came before Jon could attack him. An Ironborn jumped at him, but Jon was able to stop him with his shield. He swung his sword and Jon was able slice his hand as the man moved away. The Greyjoy boy attacked him again and Jon knew that it was time to end the mummer’s farce as he began to strike him with full fury. The man may have had six or seven namedays on him, but Jon’s skill with sword surpassed him as he was able to push him back. It was raining and Jon slipped in the cobbled street, but was able to bring his sword up. He hit his shield on the Theon’s knees and make him kneel and hit his shield on his face. Jon got up and kicked his chest and Greyjoy moved back, he swung his sword again, but Jon was able to block it and finally disarm him. The man was unarmed and Jon finally drove his sword to his chest. The Greyjoy boy choked out blood and fell on his knees, Jon grunted and kicked him back removing the sword from his chest.

“THEON, NOOOOOOO” a loud guttural roar was heard. Jon turned around and it was the huge man that was fighting Ser Bronn and Lord Howland. He quickly killed off Ser Bronn after swinging his double headed axe and chopping his head off and punched Lord Howland. The man came rushing towards him like a bull. Jon was startled by his ferocity and with a huge swing he was able to disarm his shield as it flew off his left hand. The man caught Jon by his neck and threw him back. He knelt down for Theon and whispered his name, it was then Jon had realized that the man he was facing was Rodrik Greyjoy, the leader who had captured Seagard.

The man turned his blue eyes towards him, he was furious and Jon had known. Jon wondered if he could go for his shield. He looked towards other men who were busy killing off other men, he could spot a white blur which meant that Ghost was killing other men. He spotted Robb as he was guarded by Stark men.

Jon and Rodrik were at the end of the alley as the man moved closer to Jon, “I will not give you death this easy Greenlander”. Jon averted the man’s strike; he knew that the man was far stronger than him and the only way to defeat him was with quickness and tiring him out. Unfortunately, the alley was narrow and hindered Jon’s movement. He swung his axe again and Jon was able to avoid him, he tried to reach out for Jon, but he was quick enough to move away. He was able to hit him slicing through his leather tunic. The man had not worn much armor, the shoulder was covered with steel, but his sides were not. Rodrik Greyjoy roared and Jon was not quick enough to avoid his strike, but enough to bring his sword up. Jon was pushed to his right by the impact of their parry and was unbalanced. Greyjoy used to his advantage and kick Jon on his chest. Jon fell back and hit the wooden railing, his helmet came out and Jon was finally able to feel the droplets of rain in his hair. The Greyjoy swung his axe and Jon was able to move, but he was not quick enough to avoid the back handed strike. Jon felt the blood on his lips as he grunted and swung at the man again, however, Rodrik stopped his strike and his able to headbutt him. Jon was disoriented as Rodrik grabbed him by his neck, trying to squeeze his life out of him.

“I will not kill you now, No, I will take you back to Pyke, rape you and maky you my fucking thrall boy. I promise on the Drowned Gods, by the time I am done with you, you would beg for death as that would be your only salvation.”

His hold weakened as Jon’s raven flew and was attacked Rodrik Greyjoy. Jon crawled to get his sword, he was still breathing had and coughing out blood that was mixing with the rain water. Jon was able to slice Greyjoy’s legs, but it was a weak strike enough to draw blood, but not enough to bring him to his knees. Rodrik kicked the sword out of Jon’s hand and delivered another kick to Jon’s head. He dragged Jon for few steps, Jon was losing vision, his head was ringing. He could hear Rodrik say something, but could not make the words out. Jon’s instinct somehow told him that this was not the end and it wasn’t as his eyes turned white.

Jon looked around and he saw the reflection and realized that he had warged into Ghost. Ghost knew where Jon was going as he ran past the squids. Jon saw that Howland and Robb recognized Ghost leaving them as well. He had a feeling that they understood what that meant. Ghost turned right at the end of the alleyway and was able to sense there was stairway at the end of the road that would lead to the harbor. Ghost raced towards Jon; his silent paws were able to quiet his movement. Rodrik Greyjoy was dragging Jon by his collars with axe on other hand. Ghost galloped and was able to bring down the Greyjoy heir. The axe he carried slipped loose and away from him. Ghost bit his shoulders and was able to remove a pound of flesh out of him. Ghost got off and let Rodrik run towards his axe, but before he could reach Ghost dragged him down by his knees and push him back. At that Jon realized something, had Ghost wanted he could have ended Rodrik’s life by pushing further into his shoulders, but he felt the direwolf’s rage as Ghost bit his left leg and with sufficient strength was able rip out his leg up to his knee. Jon immediately warged out as he could not take the immense amount of emotions coming out of his direwolf. He realized Ghost’s protectiveness towards Jon at that. Jon could hear Rodrik’s loud wailing as Ghost finally silenced him with another quick bite.

Jon was losing blood as he saw the ruby red eyes of Ghost looking at him as he approached him. Jon could hear the noises of Robb and Lord Howland as they ran towards him. Ghost sat by him had a low whining noise coming out and nuzzled his head, while licking off the blood and world started turning dark as Jon lost consciousness.

**Ned POV**

This was truly a battle; Ned had not expected. 12 years had passed since Westeros had seen war and yet here, they were again not fighting a civil war, but a united realm against the Ironborn. Ned had to wonder what they were thinking revolting against the seven kingdoms and attacking Prince Viserys in that manner. The fools only gave the seven kingdoms a reason to unite and fight. The fighting was intense, the Greyjoys had cleverly used the mist to their advantage and laid traps throughout the town. Their armies had divided and the Iron Islanders successfully were targeting the lords and not the soldiers. Ned understood that he was a prime target and noticed that as many came towards him only to be dispatched by his sword.

The production of Wintersteel was not much, but with the amount they had mined, Ned had ordered swords and armors for himself, Robb, Jon and some loyal lords. The armor proved to be fruitful today as its withstood arrows and strikes. The sword was as light and sharp as Valyrian steel and it quenched enough blood of the reavers that came to him.

The battle had ended, they had won, but it came at a price heavier than Ned had expected. He was not the best with numbers, but he could tell that the numbers lost today would end up in thousands, as would those that have been injured. Ned would need the Northern and the royal fleet to arrive as the last missive had said before they left Twins. Meeting Rhaegar Targaryen was not something Ned was looking forward too. He wondered what he would say about bringing Jon into the battlefield. Ned questioned whether he should have brought children frontline, but considering the trap laid forth he banished such thoughts. The fact that reserves were used gave Ned a feeling that both Jon and Robb would have bloodied their swords by now. It was not something that Ned was proud off, but he understood that if he is to ask his bannermen and folks at young age to fight, then he would ask his sons and kin to do the same. Ned walked back into the castle; he noticed a laugh coming from the courtyard. The rain had finally subsided and he could see the rays of sun finally gracing the horizon. Ned knew it was Great Jon and his sons along with the Wildling Tormund exaggerating their efforts in the battle and he was correct. Great Jon was currently with the new lord of Seagard, Patrek Mallister, Tytos Blackwood and Daven Lannister. Twelve years ago, Lannisters fought against rivermen and Northmen at the banks of Trident and yet here they are laughing together now. _We truly do make friends in the battlefield_ , Ned mused.

“Lord Stark, Lord Stark”

“Father”

Robb’s voice broke him out of his revelry, he noticed a small wound at his son’s head and a bloodied sword. His face showed worry and trouble as he ran towards him, “Father it’s Jon, he is wounded.”

Robb had said that loud enough for Great Jon to hear as he came towards them along with Small Jon and Tormund, “Where is he boy?”

“Follow me, My Lord” The Stark men brough horses and rode. Ned saw Great Jon and his son following as well. The Lord of Last Hearth and his heir had grown fond of his nephew during his time fostering. They galloped towards their destination and finally arrived to see the unconscious Jon being guarded by the great White wolf and Howland. Howland approached him, “He breathes Ned, but we need a maester”.

Ned went towards Jon, he did not mind the low growl that was emanating from the direwolf, deep down he knew the wolf would not attack him. Great Jon also came and lifted Jon up, a maester also came followed by local healer as they took them to a nearby Inn. The smallfolk had crowded in there and yelped in fear as they saw Ghost entering.

“Worry not, my good people, the direwolf will do no harm.” Robb addressed to the whimpering crowd.

Jon was placed on a straw bed, as the healers and Maester removed the blood with wet cloth.

Ned held Jon’s hand, he knew this was not the end, but Jon being unconscious in such a manner was only bringing dread towards him. Robb was sitting in the corner as were the Umbers and Tormund, while Ghost seated himself at the other end.

“Come back to me boy, you do not have my permission to die, you hear me” Ned whispered fiercely in his ears. Ned could hear small and shallow breaths that Jon was taking. Ned closed his eyes for a few moments holding back his tears, hoping that his nephew’s voice would wake him out of his dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb acted foolishly when he ran off into the battle. Yet this foolishness taught him that battle is not glorious as portrayed in books. 
> 
> Hope, I didn't turn both Jon and Robb as overpowered characters, their sword was made of Wintersteel that was mined from Northern mountains. A sharper sword can make even a vain warrior powerful. That is the concept, I used with Robb and Jon, who are not vain by any means, but are children who have more sharper swords, than their opponents and are trained well enough to use it. 
> 
> Theon does not have a role in this fic, he was born in 278 AC, which makes him 18 years old at the time of rebellion. So he had accompanied his brother Rodrik into the siege of Seagard. Theon was good in archery, but not as good with sword and Jon was able to exploit that as he killed him.
> 
> His brother was another case, he was far more stronger, I always imagined Rollo from Vikings, when i thought of him. Jon knew he could not win against him so he used his quickness and was able to slice through his armor, but ultimately it took a sharp steel, a distraction from a raven and an enraged direwolf to bring the Greyjoy heir down. 
> 
> Next Chapter we will see, Rhaegar and Rhaenys arrive at Seagard and their meet with a wounded Jon.
> 
> Not sure of its timing of when I will write, I might focus on Song of Wolf and Dragon, or I am actually planning to write a fic surrounding Dance of Dragons which will most likely be the next project.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys and Rhaegar arrive at Seagard.  
> Ned and Rhaegar share some words regarding Jon's predicament.
> 
> Edit November 13 - check endnotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, please let me know what you think.
> 
> So just want to give a quick shoutout to everyone who gave this a read. Frankly this fic was something I started because of the what if scenarios I had in my head. I appreciate the love and following that you guys have showed so far.
> 
> Cheers and enjoy.

**Rhaenys POV**

The drums were beating loudly as the as the Royal army was marching through the Kings Road for almost a moon now. They had an army of eight thousand strong gathered from the Crownland. At night, when they would set up a make-shift tent and hear the tales and the promises from the Lords who would swear that they will show their worth to his father when they bring the squids down. The lord’s Rykker, Stokeworth, Massey, Rosby and Darry lend men to the force. Five days ago, they reached the Castle Darry to hear the news of the battle of Seagard. Lord Raymun told her father and the lords present of how the Northmen and the Westerland were able to retake Seagard at a loss of considerable number of men. The Lord of Darry seemed to have exaggerated with the loss, unfortunately that they did not have a Spider to substantiate his words. More news had also arrived from Golden Tooth which had said that the Royal fleet and Redwyne ships broke the Greyjoy’s at Fair Islands which meant only Iron Islands were left for taking. No words of surrender had yet come from Balon Greyjoy which only meant that a bloody battle would be coming forth towards them.

Rhaenys had learned that their time in Castle Darry had been quite revealing. The Darry’s had ever been loyal to the throne since Aegon had established his kingdom. However, their time was marred with cold Lord Darry whose courtesy was only extended not any warmth. After the Usurper’s rebellion, Darry’s had hoped that they would expand their hold over Riverlands and take over the Wardenship of Trident after Tully’s deception. However, they ended up only as vassal lords to newly formed Crownlands. Certainly, her father had graced rewards to the House with Ser Willem Darry serving as the Master of Arms and Ser Jonothor in Kingsguard. However, the greedy Lord Raymun was not swayed by such gifts. Historically, House Darry hold control over the Trident and any trading galleys or merchant vessels that sailed towards Riverlands. With Riverrun and the lands west of Trident falling under the control of Tywin Lannister, Lord Raymun could not tax the merchant vessels and galleys in the same manner. Lord Tywin was no Hoster Tully, the man had already married the Dowager Queen and had a son and heir that hold the blood of dragon.

Ever since Rhaenys was a child, she only met lords and ladies who would be part of the Royal court would say nothing but sweet words and sing laurels of his father’s wisdom. Even him fleeing with Lyanna Stark, the blame was placed on Lady Lyanna rather than him. Fools would jest how the lady Lyanna seduced her father with the magical Blue Roses. No one would however dare say these words to his father. Rhaenys understood now as bitter as it was, what her father had for lady Lyanna was love. It was Ser Arthur who spoke more of it, _he respected your mother and was always held her council in high regards, but love holds no sway over respect or council, your mother may have been wise, but she never truly had the love of your father. His heart will always belong to his winter rose no matter who would wed him._ Rhaenys drank the wine from her wineskin and shook her head at the thought. She was riding on her horse and looking at her father who as graceful as always was riding in front of her, along with Ser Jonothor and Ser Barristan. She looked to her right to see a smirking Ser Jaime and a frowning Ser Benjen. Rhaenys had to chuckle at that, those two had been cats and dogs or rather direwolf and lion. When Rhaenys went to Dorne to foster amongst her Martell family, Ser Jaime had become far closer companion of her. In the start, she had been cold to him as he had been to her, it was only after the shared wine with his uncle Oberyn and lose lips let out on his secrets. It was then, Ser Jaime revealed how her shit stain of a grandfather had planned to burn King’s Landing to ashes when he heard of her father arriving. Thankfully, her father had arranged for her mother, Aegon and herself to be moved to Dragonstone. His grandmother and Uncle Viserys stayed in King’s Landing. When Ser Jaime let all of the secrets out, Rhaenys who at the time was ten and three stood up and embraced Ser Jaime. Thus, it was history, there would never be a knight more loyal to Rhaenys than Ser Jaime. It was Ser Jaime and Uncle Oberyn who she shared her adventures in Pentos and Disputed Lands with.

The sun was at its highest and from what Rhaenys had been told that they would arrive Seagard by the end of sundown. The nerves were finally getting onto her, Rhaenys still had her memories of her little brother Aemon or Jon as he was now known by everyone. She remembered the curious eyes of the babe that would look at her and then yawn. Her mother could not bring herself to hate him as he had lost his mother as well. Following the King’s decree, she would be there for him to look out for him as father would not be there. Rhaenys never understood the bond she had with him, perhaps he looked like her. Maybe she bonded with him more because he did not look like a dragon like her other siblings. She had written letters to him sharing her stories to which he responded in kind. Though in recent years their words had been sparse, mostly because of the fact that he was fostered in Last Hearth and she traveled through Free Cities, Volantis, Braavos and Dorne. Rhaenys wondered if her brother had partaken in the siege and the battle itself. Her father disregarded such words, he told her that Lord Stark would never let their children to be part of battle at such young age. Rhaenys could not help but frown at those words, Aegon is currently part of the fleet that would be assaulting the Greyjoy at the Sunset Sea with the Redwyne fleet that were defending the Reach. Rhaenys could not help but think of Aurane, the bastard of Driftmark was certainly someone that she had started to build more affections towards.

The man was comely and had a fine built, they shared words and kisses and would often dream themselves as the Sea Snake and the Queen who Never was. However, her father had deemed her and her siblings Aegon and Visenya _three heads of the dragons,_ she thought bitterly. Rhaenys could not help but feel constricted by her father’s prophecy and vision. A part of her wishes to take up on Aurane’s plans and explore Essos. Sail through Old Valyria and Asshai, explore the waters of Yi Ti and learn its mysteries. She dreamed of being Elissa Farman, but feels like Aerea Targaryen, a princess who is constricted by her titles and duties. Something arses like Connington would hold up against her. Rhaenys never understood the man’s hatred of her, it was her uncle Oberyn who told of his affections towards her father.

“Rhaenys,” she was broken from her thoughts as she saw her father calling her out. She galloped her mount towards her father’s white steed. Every inch of her father resembled a statue of the warrior. The years had made him sharper and better swordsman. The realms knew the worth of the dragon at the banks of Trident when her father faced the stag demon and defeated him. Every morning, King Rhaegar would dedicate an hour or two to train himself in weapon, he would wake early to make himself well-versed with swordsmanship, Warhammer, spears and even Morningstar. She saw a ruined stronghold sitting above the Blue Fork of the Trident. The woods around the stronghold were lush and filled with different kinds of trees.

“That right there is the Stronghold of Old Stones, we will rest our horses here for a while. Come follow me.”

She followed her father towards a quiet stream, the Kingsguard stood guard as they were alone, her father took out a parchment and handed it to Rhaenys.

“News from Seagard, one of the Varys’s little bird was able to take it from a rider while at Crossroad Inn. We have more on the battle” her father’s face was grim which had suggested that the tidings might not be favorable.

She opened the scroll and read and had a seal of Silver Eagle on it:

_My King,_

_Seagard had been taken, but the loss was formidable. It seemed that Theon Greyjoy had set up traps to divide our men within different parts of the town and attack us amidst the mist. However, the rain was able to clear out the mist and made it visible to spot the enemies. It was Lord Stark’s nephew and your son, Jon Stark and his white direwolf that led the reserve army through the town. The direwolf helped surpass the trappings that were laid and in the end the army that had been united into a singular force. We won but thousands lay dead, prominent among were Ser Stafford Lannister, Lord Jonos Bracken, Lord Arnolf Karstark amongst other. Jon Stark was wounded as well, but he breathes, but not before he killed Theon Greyjoy in a single combat. The boy and his direwolf also took down the Greyjoy heir Rodrick Greyjoy. The Northern fleet lost three war galleys, but we were able to seize the long boats that were part of the Greyjoy arsenal and have secured Ironman bay and Cape Eagle. The men are wounded but resolute._

_Patrek Mallister_

_Lord of Seagard_

“I had dreamed of it, you know.” Rhaegar mentioned as he was looking towards the ruined Stronghold. His voice was grim and tears threatened to come out.

“What do you mean?” Rhaenys said, her voice was a mere whisper as she was contemplating the news that she just received. Her brother was wounded and was fighting.

“Before leaving King’s Landing, I had a dream of a white wolf lying wounded and an older wolf howling for him” Rhaegar shook his head, “I thought this was just a dream.” He turns to look at her with a judging eye, “you might be thinking myself mad, aren’t you?”

Rhaenys shrugged, “Daenys the dreamer had dreamt of the Doom, didn’t she? Aenar listened to her words and left Valyria into Dragonstone. You started a war to fulfill your vision and won it. As long as you win, you have control of your story.” She had not meant for the words to come out as cold but it did. King Rhaegar stiffened at her tone, ever since he had married Lynesse Hightower, their relationship had been distant. Rhaenys would try to be close with him and converse with him before her mother’s passing, yet whenever she saw him with her second wife and half-sibling. She had wondered if Aemon would have stayed amongst them, would she have the same feelings for him. “It matters not, do we know more of Jon’s condition?”

“None, Rhae, you have your right to resent me. I shall not blame you for it.” Rhaegar moved his horse towards her and cups her cheeks, “my faults are my own and I will limit it to myself. I only ask this of you daughter. Be better than me, learn of my mistakes, do not make it an example out of it even if you are compelled to do so.”

Rhaenys closed her eyes, “What of Aemon?”

Rhaegar took a harsh breath, “Can I tell you a truth?”

Rhaenys seemed confused but deigned her father to continue, “I am scared, I am afraid of what I will say to him when I see him. I am afraid if something happens to him before we get there, I will never be able to forgive myself. All I wish to do right now is ride this steed of mine towards Seagard and be with him. My duties as a King be damned.”

It was odd seeing her father with such a vigor, she has heard her father speak sweet words to her and Aegon, but never of such passion. Perhaps it could be because his child is wounded, Rhaenys thought.

“To tell you the truth father, I am weary of what I need to say to him as well.” Rhaegar looked at her with a queer look. “Only words I have had with my brother are those from raven scrolls. I mean Robb and Arya Stark are more siblings to him than myself and Aegon.”

“You forget Visenya and Alyssa as well” Rhaenys snorted at those words, her half-sisters barely know her, she is pretty certain Aemon would not exist at all.

“My _sisters_ are probably not even aware that they have another brother in North, their mother saw to it”

Rhagar frowned, however before he could say anything else, Ser Barristan came to them, “my King, our scouts have returned, the road to Hags Mire is secure and Lord Mooton’s retinue await our presence by the place.”

With that Ser Barristan left, suddenly Rhaenys felt a need to move, “we should move father, our men await us. We can speak later.”

Rhaenys rode towards Ser Benjen who had mounted on his horse, “Ser Benjen, would you please follow me?”

They moved to the side as the banners were raised high and the drums began to sound helping the army move before Rhaenys could say anything Benjen spoke, “My Princess, if this is about your precious white lion, I promise you I will not slap the shit-eating smirk off as long as he stays away from me.”

Rhaenys really had to chuckle at that, her sworn Kingsguard would always find some time to heckle Ser Benjen even when he squired for Ser Arthur, “its nothing of sorts Ser, I bring words from Seagard that you would like to hear.”

The mood had turned somber, Rhaenys conveyed the news to Ser Benjen and he had been quietly riding with the rest of retinue of knights that had accompanied them from King’s Landing. Rhaenys had wanted to talk more, but Benjen requested solitude. His face was grim showing no emotions, but Rhaenys could tell that he wanted to get to Seagard as fast as possible.

The sun had set, Rhaenys could finally see the gates of Seagard, the army was riding towards the open gate with her father and herself in the front. She could see the battered walls and the destroyed gates from the distance. The smallfolk were eyeing them with relief and a wave as they passed, many had fled towards Twins when the Iron Born assaulted the town. As they entered the town, she saw the Northern men and men from Riverland and Westerland working together to rebuild the broken houses alongside the smallfolk. She saw the smallfolk cheering and waving as her father rode by. To them, he seemed like a God that came down bearing gifts and in some manner that is what he is doing. The supply train that they brought had bushels of grains and cloth that was intended to be given out to the small folk. The stone-masons, septons, begging brothers and healers also accompanied them to earn coin and reputation. Rhaenys could see the bronze bells of Seagard and she wondered how loud were they ringing when the Ironborn men took over the city? How long was it ringing when their short-lived victory turned into a siege when Northmen, Westerlanders and Riverlords arrived? How loud was it when her brother led with his direwolf to help unite the army? They finally arrived at the front gates of the Mallister Holdfast; a horn was sounded to announce their coming. She saw Lord Patrek Mallister standing in front of them under the Mallister banners along with Northern Lords, River Lords and Westerland Lords with their banners signifying who they were. However, of all the Northern lords there was one significant Lord missing. Her father dismounted his steed and signaled the kneeling lords to rise. He looked around the courtyard and spoke, “Where is Lord Stark?”

**Ned POV**

Ned closed his eyes for a moment, ever since the battle Ned and Robb had been residing at the inn where Jon was resting. At many times, Lord Mallister would ask him and Robb to join them at their keep but he would politely refuse him. The man had recently lost his father and was new to being a lord. Ned at best could sympathize with his predicament, but he could not leave Jon. Ned was sitting by him right now, he was soundly sleeping, his head bandaged and he was slowly taking breath. The healers and maester who tended to him that the boy had passed the dangerous time. Ned held his hand and kissed it, he was too much like his mother when he slept, Ned thought. The door to the room opened and Ned knew who it was. The raven had felt asleep by the chest. Ghost was by the woods hunting. To this moment, it surprised Ned how the direwolf would find its way to Jon even within Town, even without other’s noticing.

“Father, I brought some food.”

Ned gave him a soft smile and got up to sit by the table, he ruffled Robb’s hair and signaled him to sit by the table, “did you eat son?”

Robb looked down guiltily, “I did father, sorry, the lamprey pie looked delicious.”

Ned laughed at that, “have no worries son. It’s alright come sit with me.”

Ned silently ate the food, he saw Robb trying to glance at Jon, his son seemed troubled, “something in your mind, Robb? Speak freely son.”

Tears were brimming by his son’s eyes, “it is my fault, I should have been there with him father, but we got separated…”

Ned stood up from his chair and embraced his son tightly, “hey, hey, hush now.”

Ned cupped his cheeks, “battles are never meant to work your way, you plan and you plan but when you face a man who wants to kill you. You forget those plans. Even if you wanted to be with Jon, you, Howland could not do much when you were facing others.”

Robb shook his head, but Ned held his shoulder firmly, “listen to me Robb, Jon will understand that as well. When you and Jon went along with the reserve to stop the Greyjoy men, you knew what you were facing. It would either have been them or you. When you become lord of Winterfell, there will be no room to doubt, no room to regret. You will have the whole of North looking up to you and it will be your duty to see them through. Don’t think they saw a reckless child fighting there, you acted like an idiot, sure but you held your own and saw to it that your men did not die unnecessarily for your actions.”

Robb was looking at him, he had stopped crying a knock was heard it was the inn-keeper, he looked frightened, “Pardon me, mi Lord, but you oughta come out.”

“What is it?” Robb asked.

The man seemed frightened his lips were quivering, “It’s the king, mi lord.”

Ned froze, he should have known better. Lord Tyrion did inform in his last visit that the King was nearing Seagard. The outrider had returned with news with the Royal army approaching, but he had not expected them to arrive so soon.

“Have they arrived?”

The man nodded, “Aye, they are on the way here.”

Ned understood the man’s fear, it wasn’t everyday that an innkeeper gets a visit from a king in his inn, “Do not fret yourself my good man, know your duties and make sure other’s in the inn knows so to.”

The man nodded went out barking instructions to others to prepare themselves, Ned looked at Robb, “Prepare yourself son, King is on his way here as is Uncle Benjen, Know your courtesies.”

Ned turned to take a look at Jon, that is not how he imagined him meeting his father. It would also be the first time that Robb would meet his uncle. Benjen was young when he had seen Catelyn and Robb arrive at Winterfell. It would be the first time after a long time that he would see his own brother himself. Ned would get letters from the capital, despite the distance and the time away, his brother had not been forgotten. _Benjen was right after all, the pack always stay close no matter the distance,_ Ned thought. Ned looked himself in the mirror and tried to make himself as presentable as he could. He signaled Robb to head out and Ned did the same. The Stark men followed him, those who worked at Inn were kind and were grateful to Ned. The men from his retinue were helping those at the inn and the small folk returning to settle back and help them establish their trade along with Lord Mallister and Tyrion.

The inn was big and was housing at complete capacity, he stepped out into the front yard and was able to see the Mallister holdfast at the distance and he could also see Targaryen banners coming towards them. The circle in the middle covered the riders that were in the middle, but he could see the white armor of the King’s guard. He turned to see everyone present, he saw Jory on his right, Alyn, Darin ready. Ned was in the inn with his guards and men, the rest of his army was by the makeshift camp that they had set outside the wall of Seagard. He would have to make sure that he gives the captains the necessary orders to adjust with the influx of the Royal Army. The horses in front of them came to a halt, the men were carrying the flag of House Targaryen. Finally came the men Ned was most conflicted to see. The age had rather been kind to men, the first time he met Rhaegar was in the accursed Tourney of Harrenhal and at that time he was rather lanky compared to now. He certainly has a warrior build now like the Targaryen warriors of Old. His indigo eyes seemed rather cold staring onto him, silver hair tied back. His black armor had three red rubies by his chest and a red three-headed dragon in the middle as well. On his right a girl came to his sight, she was wearing a black dress with an orange cape highlighting her Martell heritage. The girl’s olive skin and her father’s indigo eyes suggested that she was Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. Ned could have guessed that from her eyes, but now Ned could see that she bore resemblance to Jon as well. It was visible by the frown that she had, it was the same frown Jon would have when he was trying to beat Robb in the yard.

His heart slowed a little when he got a look at his brother, something told him that with King around he would not have the opportunity to embrace him. Ned had plans to bring Benjen back home, he had already shared ravens with the King and from the words they shared, he was amenable to the arrangement. However, Ned had an inkling that King Rhaegar was keeping words from the letters, that there would be conditions to Benjen’s return to North. Ned was cautious with the nature of the negotiations, but he was also wary at the current predicament that he is in. Ned knelt which gave the indications for others to kneel as well. The king dismounted as did his daughter who followed him behind as he walked towards him. The king sighed and signaled everyone to rise. Ned got up and looked the King in the eye, his face did not betray any emotions. He looked at the inn and at that time Ned realized the reason of his visit.

“Take me to him, Lord Stark” Rhaegar said in a low voice.

Ned signaled his men to be at ease and requested the King and his daughter to follow him and Robb. No words were exchanged while they walked towards Jon’s resting chambers. It was the best chambers in the inn or so the inn-keeper had assured after he learned who Jon really was. They arrived by his doors and Ned took a breath and turned around and looked at the King whose unreadable face seemed more anxious now. It would be the first time he would be seeing Lya’s son after all. He saw Benjen as well even he seemed pretty nervous as to what will happen. Without delay, Ned opened the door and entered. Jon’s raven started cawing out loud, Jon was still sound asleep. He had woken earlier to have some soup and had complained how his head hurt by the sounds. Ned wondered if the raven cawing would have been bothering him.

“King, King, King, Corn, Corn Corn” The raven cawed as it looked at the King and his daughter that had entered the room.

Robb cleared his throat from the back, “do not mind the raven, your grace, its Jon’s, he would caw at anything moving.”

Rhaegar seemed amused at those words, however his amusement died as soon as he heard a shuddering breath coming out of Jon. He tried to curl up and turned to his right and surprisingly the raven stopped cawing and was staring at Jon. Rhaegar slowly moved closer to him and sat by the bed next to Jon. His hands were shivering, his daughter Rhaenys put an arm around his shoulder. Ned could see tears forming in her eyes. He did not dare to look at the King who was looking at him with a dread. Rhaegar was trying to brush his curls out of the bandaged head.

“He looks like her” Rhaegar whispered, Rhaenys stiffened at those words.

“My winter rose,” Rhaegar said again and kissed his head. Princess took a step back.

“What do the healer say?” Rhaegar was not asking anyone in particular, but Ned felt to speak up as he was the highest in authority to speak regarding Jon.

“The hard time has passed; he is resting now. Jon wakes for sometime to eat and to relieve himself but with assistance.” Ned took a breath and thought of his words again, “The healers say that he needs rest, Rodrik Greyjoy hit him hard, but he is well.”

Rhaegar stirred at the Greyjoy name, the king that was dreading to look at his son was now breathing hard at hearing the Greyjoy name. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, Princess Rhaenys stood by Jon, before Rhaegar left, “I will have a Maester sent over to him. Lord Stark follow me.”

Ned looked at the Princess Rhaenys who now stood by Jon holding his hands and looking at Jon in a curious manner before Ned. Deciding against saying something to her, Ned left the room to find the King pacing in the hallway. The King saw him entering the hallway and looked around at others, “Leave us”.

There was no argument at his voice and his iron tone seemed menacing the way he commanded others even the inn-keeper and servants that were around them. They scurried away out of the hallway until it was only him, Benjen and the King. King Rhaegar seemed furious; his indigo eyes looked at him with intent. He rushed forward and grabbed Ned’s tunic and pushed him back to the wall.

“WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WAS HE DOING THERE?”

 **“** He was meant to stay back; the reserve troop were not meant to join the battle.” Ned said trying to get loose of his grasp. The man had certainly gotten stronger than the last time they fought.

“Oh, was he? Then explain to me what was he doing killing Theon Greyjoy and then get beaten and dragged by Rodrik Greyjoy. Where were you Stark?” Rhaegar sneered.

“I WAS TAKING THE TOWN BACK FROM THE IRON BORN AS WAS NEEDED _MY KING_. OUR MEN WERE TRAPPED AND SEPARATED.” Ned shouted, Benjen came forward and grabbed Rhaegar’s arms. “My King, let my brother go. It will not bode well if the men see the King grabbing his warden by his tunic especially after the said warden has won him Seagard.” Rhaegar stares at Benjen and loosens his grip on Ned.

Rhaegar shook his head, Ned could see the man is still angry but his wits have finally reached up to him, “You know Arthur told me when Lyanna held her last breath about the promise she asked of you and you swore on her dying breath. Is this how you intend to honor her promise?”

Ned closed his eyes and that day came haunting back to him _Promise me Ned_ , those were her sister’s last words. A promise to look after him if the realms does not let him be a dragon, then let him be at peace with wolf. His cold grey eyes opened up and he growled, “Do not presume to tell me that I do not honor my promises your grace. I am not you; I have not forgotten my promises. I love that boy like my own son while his own father let him go.”

Rhaegar did not seem affected by the words, “I did what I had to do for the sake of the realm. Did you think I enjoyed it? Did you think I do miss Lyanna, her smiles? Her frowns? Her spirit?” He turned his gaze back to Benjen who was teary eyed himself. “It wasn’t just Lyanna died at the tower that day Lord Stark. A part of me died with her as well and now a part of her is right there in that room wounded.” Rhaegar said as he pointed at the door at the distance, he clenched his teeth looking Ned.

Rhaegar shook his head and walked towards the main door to head out of the inn, he turned back to look at Ned and Benjen, “I will send my maester to tend to him and after that I want you and your brother in the Mallister holdfast. Once the royal fleet arrives, we will plan the siege on Iron Islands and make the Greyjoy wish that they never chose to raid our lands and Stark once the siege is done and as well as Greyjoy’s are dealt with, You and I will share words regarding the future of my son. A son I have ignored far too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it blew that Jon didn't interact with Rhaegar or Rhaenys this chapter, but I kind of wanted Rhaegar arriving and Rhaenys POV in this chapter. The next chapter, the Royal fleet will arrive at Seagard and Rhaegar and other's will plan the siege of Pyke and other Iron Islands. Jon will be up and will share some words with Rhaegar, Rhaenys and even Aegon who arrives with the Royal fleet.
> 
> Edit November 13 - "would you have fought to keep me as a Targaryen if I were a visenya and not aemon?" 
> 
> A short preview of next chapter.
> 
> So here is the situation with the updates, I currently am working on four active stories which would mean that even if I want. My updating speed will not be up to mark. As i have said before I really don't have a schedule so in terms of time. However, here is a semblance of order in which fics will be updating going forward:
> 
> The Legacy of Dragons (next)  
> The Dance of Ice and Fire  
> The Song of Wolf and Dragon
> 
> Keep in mind, if some random idea pops for a new fic. I might give that a shot as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon arrives at Seagard  
> Jon, Rhaenys and Aegon share some words and drinks.  
> Jon and Rhaegar meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit this chapter took longer to finish than I had hoped to. Part of reason being because I had taken to completing the books and I have taken some time to read some classic asoiaf fics.

**Aegon POV**

“Land Ho!” Aegon heard as the drums began to rang. He got up from his chair. He had been reading the book on Jade Compendium by Votar that had spoken of his journey in the far east and the history of the Empire of Dawn. Ever since his birth, his father had always held high expectations of him.

_“You are the Prince that was Promised, my son, your’s will be the duty to be the light when the realms will be the darkest” His father cupped his cheeks as he had a sad smile on his face._

Those were the words he had imparted before Aegon boarded _King Rhaegar’s Grace_. Aegon had wondered at times during his journey, what if something would happen to him during his journey to the Sunset Sea. What if the storms destroy the ship? What if pirates of Step Stones attack their fleet while they pass? If Aegon were to believe the men that had boarded with him, what if the Iron Born summon the Kraken to fulfill their drowned God’s will? Ser Arthur had scoffed at that, “The only thing Iron Born can summon are their long ships and their axes”, the knight had said and he believed.

Someone knocked the door, “Come in” Aegon said.

Ser Arthur entered with a servant trailing at his back, he bowed his head. “My prince, we have spotted the land, we should be arriving Seagard in a short time. It is best you get ready.”

“Very well ser”. Aegon retorted as the servant went to his clothing chest and pulled out his armor. He had marveled at the armor when he first saw it in King’s Landing. It was black and plate with traces of the red and red rubies in the middle. The chest plate was carved with his house sigil of three headed dragons. It was said that his father wore similar armor in the Battle of Trident. When he first saw, he felt a hint of pride and excitement. However, that had soon turned sour as fear and anxiety got hold of him. What would happen if he would have to wear this armor in the battle? Will the other’s look at me the same way they looked at my father at the fields of Trident? Will they expect me turn into a dragon and burn their enemies for him. It comforted him that Ser Arthur was his sworn protector and along with him were many of the household guards but that anxiety still lingered as they crossed Dorne and entered Sunset Sea.

Aegon had not been part of the fleet that had assaulted Ironmen at the Straits of Fair Isle. It was said that Victarion Greyjoy was the one that had led the Ironborn there on his sail of _Iron Victory._ Lord Stannis, Lord Paxter and Lord Lucerys had commanded their war galleys to entrap the long ships within the straits. Aegon had not been part of the battle as his galley had stayed back as the part of the rear. When they arrived at Fair Island, Lord Farman had regaled him on bravery and credited his vision as the reason for their success. He still recalled the grinding and clenching of Lord Stannis, but that had not mattered. To them Prince Aegon had been the source of inspiration even if he had not desired to be credited. Ser Arthur had told him that night, _“There will always be song of heroes that will be sung and your name will be there simply because they see the crown prince amongst man who broke the Iron born.”_

_“See to it that the songs are sung for Stannis Baratheon and Paxter Redwyne before me” Aegon had responded._

All Aegon did was stare from a distance as the fires of the long ship roared through. Aegon had no desire to claim credit for something he had no part of. Battle was never truly his desire, as a child he would prefer to read books and write poems than hold a sword. A passion that he had shared with Dany whenever she would visit capital. Since he had squired for Ser Arthur that had changed, the sword was slowly becoming his companion as a quill once had been. He was getting better at arms and his body was responding to the vigors of the training as well. He would see the admiration in the eyes of the ladies who would watch him in the training yard. He put his hand on the cloth that Visenya had given him as a favor the night before he left. _Return to me,_ his sister said as they shared their kisses. _You may have given me your favor, but I have given you my heart_ , Aegon had retorted.

The servant helped him with his armor as he fastened the straps on his shoulders. Shortly after Aegon was armored, he commanded the servant to leave him alone as Aegon looked at himself at the Myrish mirror. He saw the face looking back at him, he was well armored as he was supposed to be a warrior like his father. His silver hair was growing, not as long as his father though and his indigo eyes looking back. Aegon felt like a stranger in an armor. It could be because of the fact that the face that was looking at him was new to him and this war would be one of many that he would face in his life time. Aegon sighed and shook his head, he fastened his sword belt over his waist. He took his helm and walked out of the room.

All the heads bowed as he walked forth outside, as he reached the top, he saw the sun shining over the black sails of three headed red dragons. _King Rhaegar’s Grace_ was the strongest of the war galleys in the Royal Navy. It was said to have more than 200 oars and the ballista’s and trebuchet supply that would outlast any enemies. He wondered how it would fare against the longships. The ironmen would be crushed Lord Lucerys said and he could be right, perhaps they would be. However, Ser Arthur had said that in open sea, a longship could do more harm. He walked up the stairs where Lord Lucerys and Ser Arthur were standing along with Targaryen and Velaryon guards who bowed as well.

On his right, he could see the town of Seagard appearing, he heard the sound of croaking as the sails were pulled up and the oars were rowing in the direction of the docks. He looked around and saw the ruins of the long ships. _There had been a battle here,_ Aegon recalled. It was as if, Lord Lucerys picked up his thoughts and continued, “these are the ruins of ironborn longships that had laid siege at Seagard, the Northern fleet had engaged them and had them beaten tooth and nail”. Aegon could see that, he saw the bodies Northmen and Ironborn alike. There were banners of Northern Houses and the Iron Isles alike.

When he had been in Fair Island, he had heard of his tidings of the siege of Seagard. The smallfolk had spoken of how North men prayed upon the old gods and drove the iron men away into the sea. Other’s spoke of the gallantry of the Westerland that drove the Iron men at the sea. There were those who also whispered that his half-brother had turned himself into a giant wolf and feasted upon ravagers. Aegon was learned enough to disregard such stories, it was Lord Farman who had gave them more clearer tidings. The ironborn had trapped the army within the town, but the word was that his half-brother and his direwolf led the reserve into the town and united the army to drive the iron born to the sea. _His half-brother_ , Aegon thought. Throughout his journey, he had been a contention of his nerves as well. _Bastard, black dragon, the dark to Aegon’s light_ , the serving maids and washer women would whisper when Aegon had been young. His step-mother Lynesse never really spoke of him and he had been certain that his youngest sister had no clue of his existence. Visenya had asked him once but his mother had given him vague answers while his father was pained to speak of him. He had seen Ser Benjen in the royal court before, he had kept his distance from the royal family. He had served as Ser Arthur’s squire when he was young and had earned his knighthood when he defeated the bandits in Kingswood. He had been courteous at best and had always been cold to his Hand’s remarks.

Aegon wondered what his half-brother would think of him. He is a name-day younger than him and has already defeated iron-born at Seagard if the tales are true. Aegon wondered if his half-brother’s ventures were exaggerated as his own. _Something I am soon to find out,_ Aegon told himself. If the words of the Seven hold worth than he is a bastard born of lust and would consort to treachery. Connington always said such words about his half-brother and his mother. _The women tricked your father so that she could find her way out of the marriage, his get would be same and that is why your father had the wisdom to send him away,_ Connington had said. For a time, he had believed that, but it was Rhaenys who had told him the truth. _Griffin is a simple man who desires our father, he has whispered naught but poison for our mother as well,_ Rhaenys had responded. His sister had always been defensive of his half-brother. While Aegon wrote a letter to him as father had asked once a year or so, Rhaenys had written to him more so. Aegon had not wanted to believe her words but it was Ser Arthur who said the truth of him. It was him who had said that the man was had held grudge against Starks for his defeat and exile after Battle of Bells.

The town had become more visible, the castle was visible as it stood on top of two hill with stone bridge bringing them together. The oars went in as the ropes were thrown on the dock as the ship finally docked in. The gang plank finally rested and the guards first came out. Aegon walk forth and put his helm on, he had to play the role of the young dragon prince in front of the small folk. The trumpets and drums beat signaled him, Ser Arthur to walk. The rest of the Lords followed after him, there were banners of Velaryon, Baratheon, Redwyne’s, Tarly and other Reach, Crownland, and Stormland vassals that had been part of the royal fleet. He walked forth to the dock and saw two striking figures waiting for them in the center along with the Lords of North, Westerlands. His father had dawned his obsidian black armor and the crown of King Maekar and was not wearing a helm while his sister had worn her black and red armor as well and she had her own crown as well.

As he approached them, the lords present bowed to him and Aegon knelt for his father, as did Ser Arthur and the lords and men that had journeyed with them in the Royal fleet.

“Rise” His father said in a regal voice sufficient to distinguish himself as a king.

Aegon rose, he still wore his helm as he saw a sad smile on his father’s face. He and Rhaenys were flanked by Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan of the King’s Guard. On his left, he spied Ser Benjen and a man who held resemblance to him, _Lord Eddard,_ Aegon thought.

“Raise your helm, so that I could see my son” his father said. Aegon raised his helm and his father was quick to embrace him.

“Father” Aegon whispered.

“It gladdens my heart to see you hale and hearty my son” King Rhaegar whispered in his ear.

He went to his sister Rhaenys and placed a kiss on her cheeks and Rhaenys did the same. Surprising to Aegon, her greeting was far warmer than he had expected it to be. Rhaenys brought him into an embrace as well.

“You are well hmm?” Rhaenys enquired.

“Yes, what of you?”

“As well as I could be” Rhaenys said, she looked around others.

“My lord and ladies and good folks of Seagard, the coming of royal fleet is a sign. A sign of the defeat that awaits the Ironborn men, a sign of justice for those who lost because of their insurgence. A SIGN OF VICTORY.” His father unsheathed his sword and the men around him roared in approval. He could hear the cheers of Dragon, King Rhaegar and Death to Ironborn being prevalent.

He looked around to see if he could spot his half-brother but when he didn’t, he looked to Rhaenys, “Where is Aemon?”

**Rhaenys POV**

The feast was loud and roaring, Rhaenys could tell the source of the noise came from the Northmen who were singing Bear and the Maiden fair. She spied Lord Stark and his son conversing with Ser Benjen. It made Rhaenys sad that it would be the last of Ser Benjen she would see for some time. Before the feast, Lord Stark had come and appealed to the king for the release of his brother which her father had agreed after they defeat the Ironborn. Both Rhaenys and Aegon had been there in the meeting, the taxes were reassessed where the crown would fund for the building of the town near Sea Dragon Point and the Wolf Road connecting the Northern mountains and up to the Fever River.

Aegon had been sullen as he played around with his pie. Rhaenys had told him of Aemon and his effort. She could not tell if Egg envied her brother or if he was just sad but he had asked to see him. Lord Stark had promised that they would see him after the feast. Aemon had not been part of the feast; her brother was healing but the maester and healers had counseled rest to build his strength back. It had been a week since Rhaenys had met her brother. She was disappointed that he had been asleep the first time, but they made up for that time. She told him of his journeys and ventures in Volantis, Pentos, Myr and Braavos and he told her of the Wolfswood, the Wall itself and of Ghost. The direwolf was an eery sight for Rhaenys. It’s snow white fur and blood red eyes were truly menacing. He was almost taller than her when he stood and had observed judged everything with his quiet movements. _He truly is a Ghost,_ Rhaenys had thought.

The outrider had informed her father that her uncle Viserys would join them on the morrow with the company of hundred men. Rhaenys would have hoped that he arrives with Aegon but her brother told him that he would be marching through the land on the command of Lord Tywin. Earlier when the sun was high, they had held a council to decide upon the moves and the strategy, her father had declared that the Royal army would lay siege at Pyke and Ser Barristan would lead the assault on Old Wyck and Lord Paxter New Wyck. Her father had also given Stannis Baratheon to lay siege on to the smaller islands, the man seemed stone-faced but accepted the decision regardless. Lord Stark and the Northmen were divided into her father’s men and other half to hold defense on Seagard and safeguard the supply chain should the siege fail. Rhaenys chanced a look towards the northern retinue and the lords were in cheery mood passing on toasts for the future battles. Lord Stark had a soft smile on his face while he watched his son sampling what seemed to be water-down wine.

She turned to Aegon who was playing with his food, “The food is not going to eat itself” she mused.

Aegon looked at her with a look of annoyance and grabbed a bite of honeyed porridge. She knew why her brother had turned sullen.

_“Aegon, you are to remain back in Seagard.”_

_“I beg your pardon?” Aegon said incredulously._

_“I cannot have you partake in the siege; the men have already seen their crown prince fight at the straits of Fair Islands. I wish for you to stay here and oversee the affairs here.” Her father said as he was arranging the letters and not looking at her brother’s outraged face._

_“I am the crown prince, what would the men think if he stands back while his father fights his war for him?” Aegon gritted his teeth._

_Her father turned from the scribe and looked Aegon in the eye, his face was stern and resolute, “they will see a prince who is holding a city for the crown. They will see a prince who holds the court and preserves the King’s peace in this land while a war is ravaged.”_

_The explanation did not seem to please Aegon, however her father continued, “You have already proved to the realm that their prince can hold himself in the battle, now I want you to learn the boring parts of it. It is easy to write a song whilst you have a sword on your hand, but harder with a quill. You have to learn this lesson son that a quill can be as mighty as a sword.”_

_“Except I did not fight any battles, I stood back as Lord Redwyne and Baratheon trapped the Ironborn.” Aegon sneered and clenched his teeth tightly._

_“The realms will sing songs for you and that matters more here than you pointing your sword at some simpleton fool who thinks that they are blessed by their drowned gods.” Her father retorted with a cold expression on his face._

_“So you let your other son bask in his glory while this one sits in a cabin doing nothing”_

_He should not have said that, Rhaenys thought._

_Her father moved towards Aegon with a rush and Aegon stepped back in fright of her father’s sudden walk. He placed his hands and raised his cheek, “do you think there was a choice on him fighting, his actions were foolish and that does not mean that I want my other son to be foolish as well.” Her father’s eyes were stormy and were mired with the emotions of rage, grief and pain. “Aemon fought because his wolf guided the reserve into the city and he only fought when he needed to fight. You do not have that need now. If you wish to see what happens to my son who fought, go look at his wounds. Were it not for his direwolf, you would have been short of a brother.”_

_Aegon was shocked by her father’s sudden outburst, “I have Ser Arthur and guards” Aegon defended._

_Her father just shook his head, “I will argue upon this no more, you will stay here and do your duty as the Crown Prince. Ser Arthur will stay back as your charge”._

_Rhaenys was confused at that, “but father Ser Arthur is the Lord Commander, shouldn’t his place be with his King?”_

_Rhaegar shook his head, “Aegon is more important and I already have Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan and Ser Arys Oakheart accompanying into the battle.”_

Aegon was sullen then and he seemed sullen now, Rhaenys observed. There are times when Rhaenys truly missed her brother. When she was a child, she would loath over the fact that Aegon would spend his time with Lynesse. The queen had always been sweet to him and Rhaenys but she could not bring her self to like her. She remembered how she scorned Egg when he was six name day when he had called Lynesse mother. She had been harsh and bitter but as time passed by the bitterness was there but not as much as Rhaenys would think it to be. She stood up from her chair and placed a hand on Aegon’s shoulder. He turned to look at her and pointed her towards the exit door of the main hall. She and Aegon excused herself and went out.

“Have you met our brother?”

Aegon looked at her and shook his head, “No”

“Come” Rhaenys motioned him as they walked towards the guest chambers. Currently the guest chambers were occupied by the Royals, the highlords and their family.

“How is he now?” Aegon inquired.

“Better, Maester says that he is weak but he is walking now. I doubt he will be partaking the siege either. Lord Stark has his heir and him staying here.” Rhaenys said as they walked the hall way.

“What do you have in your hand?” Aegon inquired looking at a wine pouch.

“Watered down wine, for us three” Rhaenys said.

“Is that wise for him?” Aegon inquired.

They finally came close to his door and saw the Stark guards posted outside Aemon’s room. They bowed their heads in respect and allowed them to pass in. As they entered the room, they realized that Aemon was not on his bed. She looked around and saw the raven perching by the window. His beedy black eyes stared at her and Aegon and started quawking “Corn?” “Corn” “Corn”

“It’s his bird, he got it when he was at Castle Black” Rhaenys explained.

Before Aegon could say anything, they both heard footsteps coming from the right side. It was Aemon. His head was bandaged, her brother seemed pale and gaunt but was better than before. Rhaenys had been frightened seeing her brother like that when he opened his eyes. He was confused as to who she was the first time. It took a spell for him to have a sense of recognition. His head was still bandaged as he walked with one hand on his stomach and another on his walking stick.

Aemon was walking slowly towards his bed when he saw them, his grey eyes turned wide when they saw him.

“Prince Aegon?” Aemon said.

“How quickly he recognized you didn’t he brother?” Rhaenys jested.

Aemon felt as if he wanted to comfort her mock offense but then responded, “I mean, he is dress like one and has silver hair and your eyes unlike you.”

Rhaenys gasped, “is that how you speak to a princess?”

“Wait, are you?” Aemon retorted.

Rhaenys crossed the distance between them and smacked him across his shoulders.

Aegon was silently watching the exchange in amazement. At times, Rhaenys felt that their royal titles and the sense of duty and future betrothal sucked the sense of normalcy as they would have as siblings. However, with Aemon that was never the case. Their first conversation was evidence to it.

_It was few days after Rhaenys first saw him, Rhaenys had been overseeing the court with her father. Neither had the chance to see Aemon. Rhaenys had known that father was afraid to see him at nights she had seen her father talk with Maester who was overseeing his recovery. He had been told of his wounds and had the knowledge of the herbs and medications given to ease his pain. One time, she saw her father slipping into Aemon’s room while he was sleeping staring at him and gently brushing his hair. Aegon was two days away by sail and Rhaenys decided to take time to visit Aemon. When she entered, she heard a loud belching sound, it was as if someone was vomiting. Rhaenys quietly entered and went towards the basin and suddenly stopped._

_She saw his raven constantly asking for corn, but it was not the raven that had amazed her. It was the white direwolf that was constantly nuzzling her brother who was vomiting into the basin._

_“Get off, Ghost. I am fine boy.” Aemon said._

_Suddenly the direwolf turned towards her and Rhaenys stopped in fright. Grandmaester Marwyn had told her that creatures like direwolf and dragons were far more intelligent than other animals. His ruby red eyes were staring at her intensely. Aemon looked small when next to the direwolf as he put his hand on his fur. The white bandaged was covered on his head. He placed his hand on the direwolf and got a walking stick on the other. As he turned around and saw her his eyes went wide._

_“Rhaenys?” Aemon said._

_“Aemon” Rhaenys replied._

_“Jon” her brother clarified._

_“That was not the name you were given” Rhaenys said softly._

_“No, it was the name that was taken” he replied sadly._

_Rhaenys walked forth and did not care of the direwolf that was next to him to embrace him. As soon as she did she heard her brother squeak._

_“Easy, broken ribs here.” Aemon said gritting his teeth in pain._

_She stood back and saw his grey eyes, his mother’s eyes, “I am sorry”_

_“No s’alright, help me get to my bed.”_

_She took his hand and led him to his bed where he sat and signaled her to seat as well. “Are you well” her brother inquired._

_“You are the one who was wounded being an idiot fighting the Greyjoy boys” Rhaenys scolded._

_“It wasn’t like I was looking for it.”_

_“From what the tales of the northern bannerman, it seems like you hunted them down like a bloody wolf.”_

_“It was not like that; the army had marched into the castle to secure the place and I was in the rear. We saw the ironborn escaping and saw to catch them.” Aemon sighed, “Theon Greyjoy was good with arrows and I was his target. If I would not have killed him, he would have killed me”_

_“And Rodrik Greyjoy?”_

_“Saw me as I put my sword through his brother’s chest. Couldn’t run away from a mad raging man who wanted to make me his thrall.” Aemon retorted dryly._

_Rhaenys was shocked at his confession. “So, you weren’t the fool who ran to the fight?”_

_“That title was taken by my cousin I am afraid” Aemon gave her a sad smile._

_Ghost came to her and started licking her cheeks, “he likes you.”_

_“Mayhaps he thinks me a good meal” Rhaenys japed._

_“No, it can’t be that” Aemon said placing a hand and scratching Ghost’s ear._

_“Can you read his mind or something?”_

_“Something like that” Aemon retorted looking at his direwolf._

_They stayed like that for sometime and talked about many things. She spoke about her time in Dorne, her visit to Free cities. Her time in Pentos, Braavos, Myr and Tyrosh. She spoke about Sand Snakes and Martells and her step mother Lynesse. Aemon spoke of the Starks, the protectiveness of her grandmother, the girl Naerys, the Umbers and Tormund. He spoke about his time at the Wall and his companionship with Hother Whoresbane Umber. She heard his singing; he heard her complaints and his time with Aurane. Their bond felt more natural and she had prayed to the gods that it would not be tied by the titles._

“I see you both have been acquainted of each other” she turned to see an Aegon who had observed their banter from the side had an amused smirk on his face.

“Yes” Rhaenys responded, “and it is time that you two get to know each other as well”.

They both look each other as if they were newly wedded couple who had just met each other for first time. Rhaenys had to chuckle at that, “you two looks like you swallowed a lemon, come now, that is why I have brought some wine”.

Aemon looked at her incredulously, “you truly wish to vomit again, don’t you?”

Rhaenys scoffed, “oh stop it, the drink is watered down”

Aemon was judging her and sighed, “Very well”. He guided them by the small table. He pointed her to some empty glasses. She poured some for them and started drinking, “To us”

“To us” both her brother said.

“So, I hear you have a direwolf?” Aegon said quietly.

Aemon chuckled, “Aye, he is at the woods now.”

“How does he even come to the keep?” Rhaenys enquired, she was surprised that she had not heard small folk complain or fear of the direwolf.

Aemon looked down sheepishly, “Aye, the mutt is a quiet one and he is well liked here in the town.”

“Did he really help the reserve army get through into the city” Aegon asked, his voice sounded that of an inquisitive child. Aemon drank and scrunched his nose at the drink.

“Yes, direwolves have more sense than your common wolves and dogs. Maester Gwilim has noted in his books that when Old King’s of Winter had wedded the daughters of Warg King’s they had then been able to use the direwolves as their companions in battles against slavers and pirates in the eastern shore.”

“Who was Maester Gwilim?” Aegon asked.

“He had served Last Hearth 1000 years ago, Hother had stea…borrowed the book from the library when he went to earn his chains” Aemon retorted.

“Hother?” Aegon questioned.

“Hother Umber, he is Great Jon’s uncle” Aemon replied, he gritted his teeth as he settled to sit in a comfortable position.

“Tell them why they call him whoresbane” Rhaenys said as she took a sip.

Aegon looked bemused as he looked at Aemon, “he killed some whore or whores in Old Town. I know not of the details. Crowfood would always call him that to rouse and anger him.”

“Who’s Crowfood?” Aegon looked confused.

Aemon chuckled, “His brother, Mors Umber. He is called Crowfood, because one time when he was sleeping, a raven plucked out his eye and ate it.”

Aegon looked horrified at the details, however Aemon quickly reassured, “if it is worth anything, Mors got his revenge when he killed the raven with his bare hands.”

They were quiet for a bit and after Egg started talking, “shouldn’t he be called Ravensfood then?”

Aemon thought of it, “hmm never really thought of that. I think Crowfood is a name that has prevailed among others, don’t think that one would go as much as the other.”

They talked further on, both brother who seemed distant seemed to have warming up to each other. Aegon spoke of Visenya and other sisters. The one Rhaenys did not felt the need to speak off at the time. He also spoke of his squireship with Ser Arthur and his training with swords. For a moment, her brother had forgotten about his sullen mood due to father’s decision for him to stay. Aegon talked about his interests in books and spoke of Jade Compendium that got Aemon’s response.

“It is interesting don’t you think? The fact that the Long Night has two different variations and they come off two lands that are as far as one could be. Sometimes I wonder, would the Last Hero and Azor Ahai be the same person or would they be different.” Aemon retorted looking at his glass. It was empty which had surprised Rhaenys considering that her brother had seemed to gulp it down despite the herbs he had taken. _He must be getting better,_ Rhaenys thought.

“Yes, though it is said that the Great Empire of Dawn existed before Westeros and that after their fall, the first men moved through the Arm of Dorne. It Marwyn’s and father’s wish to know more of the Old Empire but Yi Tish have hoarded their knowledge quite tightly to be shared with the others. Travelers such as Votar and Lomas Longstrider are only source of information that could be relied on. You should come to the capital; father has extended the royal library there. I am sure father would not mind.” Aegon said, she realized that her brother had been waiting for some time to extend this invitation out. was this for his own advantage or was he put up by Lynesse to do so, Rhaenys knew not.

“I am not sure, I have yet to meet his grace” Aemon said unsure of how to respond to the eagerness behind her brother’s invitation.

Aegon frowned and looked at Rhaenys, “father has not met him yet?”

Rhaenys bit her lip but before she could say anything Aemon came forth, “it’s alright, I’m sure with small folk returning to Seagard and army almost ready, his grace surely must be acquainted with the affairs of the realm.” Rhaenys could feel a bit of desperation in her brother’s voice. Words he would tell himself to make believe that her father had yet to visit him. Rhaenys had known better, it was killing her father that he could not be by Aemon’s side, but more importantly her father was afraid of sharing words with him. King Rhaegar did not say those words out loud but she could see the conflict in her father’s eyes whenever he would look at the Northern retinue or hear Robb Stark or Tormund Giantsbane or Small Jon Umber speak of Aemon or his white wolf or even his raven.

“Anyways, I really need to step out of this room.” Aemon said as he stood up with a bit of struggle. Rhaenys wanted to get up and help him but Egg beat her to it. It made her glad that her brother had not fallen for the words whispered in the court of Aemon. Sometimes she wondered was it her harsh words or her father’s explanation that helped understand the story behind Aemon.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Aye”, Aemon grunted as he walked slowly and carefully to get his cane. He picked his stick up in a hand and turned around. “If I stay in this room for one more day, I will kill myself. I need some air.”

Aegon went to Aemon and shook his hand and said slowly, “I will admit this. I knew not who I would be meeting. I always heard stories about you good and bad. Even when we shared letters, it never felt as the bond that brothers would share, but now, I am glad to call this a start”.

Aemon was a bit gobsmacked, not knowing how to respond at Egg’s bluntness. Rhaenys herself was taken back by her brother’s bluntness to a point that she appreciated him. “I have thought of you as well. My grandmother would not speak much of you but Aunt Ashara would and she would always speak well of you and Rhae. Yet I would always fear that when I would see you the first time that you would be more the prince and less the brother. I hope to learn more of you over our time here in Seagard.”

Aegon nodded and gave him a bright smile. Aemon turned to Rhaenys and spoke, “When you sail to Pyke be varied of the Ironborn. They may have been pushed back but not defeated.”

“Worry not brother, father has already plans set in motion” Rhaenys only said that, her brother was tense and nodded.

They parted and Rhaenys walked with Aegon to their solar, the night was really dark and the torches lit the way towards their solar. “Father was wrong” Aegon said, his shoulder was tense as they walk. His face was stern and sort of reminded him of her mother.

“Hmm?” Rhaenys questioned, her brother turned to her and replied “Our brother should never have been sent to live with the wolves.”

**Jon POV**

He needed a breath of fresh air. Jon had to admit, when he met Rhaenys, he did not expect Aegon to be with her. Even when Jon was at his bed, he could hear the cheers and shouts coming from the town that had signaled the arrival of the Royal fleet. He had wondered if his half-brother would be a pompous prick or if he would be a boy who would care for his people. Their time-sharing drinks certainly clear the misconception away. He thought of him as a fine lad, not as well built as he would have hoped, but Rhaenys did say that his training under Ser Arthur has certainly helped him understand the way with swords.

Jon was certainly looking forward to their time at Seagard. Maesters had advised that he was healing well. In the beginning, Jon had trouble sleeping. A drop of Nightshade helped him with sleep. There were other herbs and Milk of Poppy that helped him with the pain in the beginning but now he did not really require it anymore. At times he would still dream of the night of the battle. He could still picture the enraged face of Rodrik Greyjoy and the wide eyes of Theon Greyjoy when he put his sword through his chest. Jon had been surprised by the sharpness of his sword. He would have expected some struggle going through his steel chest plate. However, his sword went through his chest as a knife would carve a cake. Theon may have been good with bow and arrow, but Rodrik Greyjoy with his ferocious axe was another matter differently. It had taken Jon’s quickness to parry his hard blow, however Jon knew that he would have caught up to him. Some times he wondered what would have happened if Rodrik Greyjoy would have lived. Would he have been at Pyke now instead of Seagard? Would he have raped him as he had sworn to do? Or would he have just killed him and be done with it?

Whenever Jon would have such musings, Ghost would come up to him and give him some relief. Over the period of two years, Ghost had become part of him. He wondered whether this bond was due to his skinchanging or whether the skin changing was the result of their close bond. His left hand itched as he grunted and walked slowly in the hallway. He had wanted to visit the outer balcony. Robb had told him that the balcony was on the same level as his room and gave a beautiful view of the Ironman Bay. Before Aegon and Rhaenys came, Jon had shut his eyes for a moment to check on Ghost. Since the crowd had increased, Jon felt it best to keep him away until the Royal Army leaves for Iron Islands. Robb was staying back as well as a punishment for disobeying his father’s order. Small Jon and Tormund had reached the age and were joining the royal army to lay siege on Pyke along with Uncle Ned and the Northern army. _I will have to wish my good fortune for those two,_ Jon thought. They had their brute and knew that most of the Ironborn were cut of the same cloth.

He was nearing the balcony as he could see the moonlight and the air that smelled of sea. However, his ears picked up sweet melody of a harp. Jon would know that because it had made him think of Naerys and her tunes.

_“High in the halls of the Kings who were gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghost_

Jon neared the voice; it was a true melody of sorts. He has sung himself as well, but the voice was far more mature and sweeter.

_The one’s she had lost and one she had found_

_And one’s who loved her the most_

Jon came into the balcony and there the source of voice was. A King’s guard had been standing in front facing the hallway. Jon was certain he could not see him until he would be in the clearing. It was _him_ , Jon thought. When he was young, he had thought Ned Stark his father and Ashara Dayne his mother. They were the one’s who had cared for him and always were there to see his smiles and tears. Yet one day a washerwoman in Winterfell whispered of him and Rhaegar and Lyanna. When he brought this question up to his grandmother, she told him the truth. Jon was a bit broken at hearing that his uncle was not his father. His grandmother spoke his mother the most but scarcely mentioned his father. He learned more of him through Uncle Ned, Maester Luwin and Jory. The men who lived thousand leagues away from his father. When Jon had taken up to singing, his grandmother had scolded him. It was then when Aunt Ashara told that his father King Rhaegar was a singer himself.

_The one’s who have been gone for so very long_

_She couldn’t remember their names_

_They swung her around on the damp old stones_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

Jon was in awe at the combination of his voice and the tune of harp. He closely listened and had not realized that he had walked into clearing. However, his presence was announcing when he dropped his cane. The music stopped and Jon cursed himself as he saw the King’s Guard grow stiff and King Rhaegar turned to look at him. There was still a distance so Jon doubted if the King could recognize him but his eye turned wide.

“Who goes there?” The King’s Guard bellowed; he could not recognize the look but he chanced to see the violet eyes.

King Rhaegar stood up and placed a hand on the King’s Guard’s shoulders, “at ease Arthur, I know who the boy is.”

Jon grunted to slowly pick his cane up, the ache was not there as much as Jon would have expected. He had healed better than he thought. He picked his cane up and walked towards the King and Ser Arthur Dayne. The knight had softened his feature as he approached near. His father seemed pensive though, he wondered what was going in his mind. He wore dark red clothes and seemed to have prepared for bed. Ser Arthur on the other hand was armored in white. He could see the hilt of Dawn as he approached closer.

He bowed “Your Grace, I would kneel, but I am afraid I would not be able to rise as quickly as you would hope.”

“Worry not, you should be resting what are you doing here” King Rhaegar chastised softly.

“I wanted some air; I have been in my chambers for far too long” Jon retorted in a nervous tone. His father’s indigo eyes were judging him. _Was he expecting a warrior of the North?_ Jon thought. Robb had told him that King Rhaegar had visited him when he was sleeping. Jon felt it odd, at times he hoped the King would come to him but it was rather foolish hope.

The King sighed, “perhaps you ought to sit then” he came to him and gently grabbed his other hand and took him by the chair.

“Arthur, would you give me a moment while I speak with Jon?” his request was not really a request but rather a command. A part of Jon had hoped the knight would remain here but he bowed his head and left and now Jon was left with the King alone. They were sitting and King was staring at him, it started to make Jon feel uneasy.

“What?”

“You look like her” Rhaegar responded softly. Jon was confused but the King pressed further, “Lyanna, I mean your mother”.

“Ohh” Jon said, “some say I look more like my Uncle Ned.”

The king chuckled, “mayhaps the hair and the long face might give that impression, but I see more Lyanna in you than Eddard Stark. Your eyes are shape like mine. The grey eyes bordering black, the nose and your brows, they belong to me.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that” Jon replied, unsure of how to make sense of the new findings.

Jon took a breath and finally faced the king, “is that why you let me go with my Uncle back North?”

Rhaegar closed his eyes, “letting you go was not a choice that I took as a father. It was a choice I had to make as a king to appease his subjects.”

Jon frowned, “but surely you would have thought of it when you ran away with my mother”

“Aemon” He avoided his defense

“Did you love her?” Jon questioned fiercely. King Rhaegar was taken back by this question.

“I did, more than life” his voice was resolute and Jon did not doubt that.

“Is it true that you had wed in the sights of Old Gods?” Jon questioned his voice was breaking. He had known that he had not known what to expect from the King the first time he would meet. Yet as he was speaking of his mother, a sense of turmoil built within him. Anguish that he had not thought he would have.

“You swore oaths to love and cherish her, the same way you did with Princess Elia in the sept, did you swear you would care for the children after” Jon questioned fiercely.

“Aemon” Rhaegar tried adding.

“My name is Jon, Aemon was a name that was taken from me when I was a babe” Jon said a little louder than he had thought of, but he did not seem to care of his tone.

King Rhaegar took a breath and placed a hand in his shoulder, “I have sworn many oaths in my life. I always tried my best to uphold them and I have failed.” His voice was breaking, “When I wed Elia it was born out of duty. I cared for her, I truly did. Even with Lyanna, at first courting her had a reason that transcended love, but I always loved her. Loved her like I loved no other. I cannot give back the years that were taken from you but what I do beg of you is a chance…”

It took a moment for Jon to catch it, but when he did, he interrupted him, “you said a reason that transcended love?”

Rhaegar caught it as well and suddenly he stammered but Jon spoke further, “you said that you had courted my mother for reason, what was it?”

The King seemed uneasy at Jon’s questions, he looked at the sea, “do you believe in magic or dreams?”

Jon was confused as to where the king was going with this, he nodded. Jon had known magic, his bond with Ghost and raven was for one. “Ever since I was a boy, I had dreamed of darkness and a warrior with a flaming sword arising to face the said darkness. At time, I had thought that to be me. A promised prince, a prophecy that was foretold by a witch that through the line of Aerys and Rhaella, he would be born and lead the realm against darkness. At first, I had thought that to be me, but now I know it is Aegon. Darkness is coming Jon; it may not be now but it will be in this generation. Has it ever occurred to you why your friend Tormund’s clan chose to travel south?”

Jon had wondered at that, he always thought that it was due to more opportunity and wedding with Maege Mormont. However, Tormund would always keep to a grim silence when asked of his time beyond the wall.

“Azor Ahai” Jon said softly

“Think of it as a puzzle, Azor Ahai, Yin Tar, the Promised Prince, the Last Hero. They are piece of puzzles and marrying your mother was another mean to fulfill that or at least it was.” Rhaegar said sadly. Jon looked at him confused and his father picked up to clarify further, “A dragon must have three heads, it is a sigil of our house but it has more meaning than you could think. People would think that the line of Targaryen started as sheep herders but there is more. There are texts that were recovered from the old vaults of our library in Dragonstone that has dated our line up to the Great Empire of Dawn. Up to the point of Azor Ahai and Amethyst Empress.”

Jon was only more confused, “I don’t understand how does this associate with you and my mother?”

Rhaegar sighed, “Lyanna was ice to my fire. A dragon had three heads, I had my Rhaenys and Aegon and I had needed a Visenya. I had always thought that the third head of the dragon was more important key. Someone who would unite with my Aegon and Rhaenys”

“You have your Visenya though, isn’t your younger daughter named as such” Jon was questioned, he could not help but feel dread.

“I hope that she is”

They both stayed quiet for a beat and then Jon spoke, “What if you are wrong?”

“Pardon”

“What if you are wrong?”

“I am not, the dreams…”

“What if the dreams are just that dreams?”

“They are not!” The king defended vehemently.

“What if Aegon is not the chosen prince? What if he is just a prince and mayhap his child might be the chosen one?”

King Rhaegar shook his head, “the signs were there, the red comet in the sky when he was born”

Jon gritted his teeth, “so you vouched the future of your children to sate your dreams and visions.”

“I VOUCHED MY FUTURE TO SECURE MY DYNASTY AND THAT OF MY CHILDREN AND TO DEFEAT THE DARKNESS THAT IS COMING” The king yelled and Jon was taken back by the ferociousness of his defense. Neither him nor the King expected such vigor and loudness. His father seemed to regret his tone, but before he could say anything Jon quickly stood up. He hissed in pain at the sudden rise but he had to leave from here.

“If you would pardon me your grace, I would like to return back to my chambers”

“Aemon… I am sorry, I shouldn’t have”

Jon just shook his head, suddenly he felt tired to point out that he was Jon and just, “forgive me your grace, it was not my call to question the king’s choices.”

“No…” The King tried to move towards him but Jon raised his hand. His eyes were brimming with tears but he did not let it reach his eyes. He gave a short bow and walked back to the hallway, but before he walked any further, he turned around to say his final question softly and in a breaking voice, “Would I have been a Targaryen if I were a Visenya and not Aemon? Would I have stayed with you if I was a girl and not a boy?”

The King’s eyes were wide, he was trying to say his piece but deep-down Jon had known the answer and he closed his eyes and walked away. He heard a crash in the back and saw Ser Arthur walking towards his king. The knight did not see fit to stop him just went to his king. Jon walked towards the Stark quarters in the castle. He was walking faster than he should as he could feel the ache running through his leg, but he did not wish to stop. Before he could make to his chamber, he saw his Uncle Ned and Uncle Benjen silently conversing at the end. They spotted him and were surprised that he was walking.

“Jon?” Uncle Ned questioned.

He did not say a word but slowly walked towards him, his uncle came towards him as well slowly but surely. No words were exchange as Jon embraced his uncle. His uncle played with his hair as he heard his soft whimpers and cries. _Why am I crying?_ Jon thought as he spoke no words and gave no explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, opinions, criticisms.
> 
> Chapter 13 - Preview
> 
> "You can pray to your drown gods for mercy because you will receive none from me" - Rhaegar
> 
> The next chapter on this one will cover the siege and assault on Iron Islands and aftermath.
> 
> The next update will probably be for Dance of Ice and Fire. I have decided to place a low priority on Legacy of Dragons simply because I have some ideas for other new fics for example a season 7 AU where rhaegar is leading the return to westeros or a gladiator jonerys where Jon is a pit fighter in Astapor and reunites with Dany. Feel free to check out my other stories.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naval battle ensues as the forces of Crown and the North battle the final standing fleet of Ironborn at Pyke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I had meant this to be a huge massive chapter detailing the entirety of the battle and aftermath but felt I needed it to stop at a particular point, because there is just too much going on and it felt like I was throwing all the details into one chapter.
> 
> First and foremost, I am not as awesome as the author of Maester Wolf is when it comes to detailing the ground battles and the navy battles. So please bear with any mistakes.

**Benjen POV – Ironman Bay**

He looked at the sword that was placed at the desk of Ned’s ship cabin. He lifted it up and took a measure of the grey direwolf hilt with black eyes. _The sword is light,_ he unsheathed the sword from the scabbard and held it upright to get a balance. Benjen moved his hand around the blade, it gave out the impression of bronze and worn-out sword yet as he touched the sharp end there was a slice on his finger.

“So, this is Winter steel?’ Benjen looked at his brother who was observing Benjen’s assessment of the sword. His brother seated at the opposite end nodded.

“Aye, Torghen reports that the snows in the mountain have slowed the mining considerably, in the end sufficient material was mined for an armor and sword for me, Jon and Robb and a sword for you. There was not enough for armor which is why we kept it with the sword for now.”

Benjen chuckled as he carefully sheathed his sword into the scabbard and pulled it across his back, “This will serve”.

They both sat in quiet for some time, his time with Ned was certainly different. Their shared words were raven were minimal and quiet as had he expected. At times Benjen would find that the seal of his letters broken and the words that were meant for him were told by Connington. The Griffin was one thing he will never miss in the capital. Ser Arthur had done his best to shield him from his pettiness, but Benjen would always be the witness to his sneer and rage. He would find ways to belittle him and mock his Northern heritage. Edmure Tully was another of the victims of his lackeys and unfortunately, he did not have the protection of Ser Arthur. Although Ser Oswell would watch over him as he was his distant kin. However, with Ser Oswell dead Edmure is own his own.

“So, Sea Dragon Point, tell me more of it?” Benjen decided to break the silence.

“King Rhaegar has agreed to your release and he has asked Ser Wendel Manderly to serve as in the Small Council to ensure loyalty” Ned spoke as he poured some ale. Benjen just shook his head but Ned insisted, “it’s watered down, will help with fight. Helped me in Trident”

Their ship rocked gently, the winds were calm and kind this day. _A good omen,_ Benjen thought. Two nights ago, as they had sailed out of the lands of Seagard. Storms had picked up, the septon who had joined the King’s retinue pronounced that it was ill-timed venture. Benjen wondered what the fool would say now. It would be tonight when the lands of Iron Islands be will be visible to them, it will be tonight when the squids will pay for their foolishness. Benjen could measure the mood in the Northern Army. They were ten thousand battle hardened Northmen from the siege of Seagard. The foot soldiers and the horsemen that were killed and wounded in Seagard had been left behind but the Flint, Manderly and Mormont men that had come with the Northern fleet. Jon’s wounds had certainly lit a fire among the Northmen that had fought. His nephew Robb’s bravery had certainly got hold among the men as well. Earlier Benjen witnessed the ships diverging, Ser Barristan was commanded to take Old Wyk, Ser Daven Lannister was to take the Island of Harlaw with the Lannister men, Lord Stannis Baratheon and Lord Randyll Tarly were commanded to lay siege and bring down Great Wyk along with Tarly men, men from Stormlands and thousand that had arrived from Vale. King Rhaegar, Ned and Lord Velaryon were to lay siege on Pyke and Saltcliffe.

Benjen knew that the fighting at Pyke would be the heaviest and was glad the sword gifted to him will definitely come in handy.

“Say Benjen, what do you think of him? What do you think of King Rhaegar?” Ned inquired; he knew his brother had this question burning.

“Are you asking of Rhaegar as a man or Rhaegar as a King?” Benjen questioned.

“Is there a difference?”

“Rhaegar as a King is someone who will work to his bone to make this kingdom a better place. He has worked hard to undo his father’s follies and has certainly made great strides with smallfolk and Lords alike. I am certain the tax reliefs in the goods coming from Essos has been evident” Benjen pointed out.

“Aye, but the red gems from the mountains has certainly worked to fill his coffers” Ned chuckled.

The discovery of Red Gems from the mountain was a point of discussion within the court. The merchants from Essos ran wild over the discovery and had requested audience with Ned. Connington certainly made a point within court that the income could be used to fuel war, but Rhaegar played down as he had sent Marwyn and Mace Tyrell over Winterfell for their assessment. Both had come back with their approval and agreed upon the tax number. Benjen had expected that Connnington would have had a say as to who is going to North but surprisingly King Rhaegar had interceded on this matter. It was one thing that Benjen had began to notice lately, the disagreement between the King and his hand has become more public. Benjen had noticed that the number of lickspittles that used to surround Connington had gone down.

“And as a man?”

Benjen sighed, “What can I say Ned? The man is a mystery to me. Arthur would keep him away from me. I wonder if it was Ser Arthur who did it or if it was Rhaegar. However, he would mostly keep it to himself.”

Ned just shook his head, clearly not liking the answer he received. At the feasts, Benjen could see the king smile and entertain the member of the court. However, he could see the farce of emotions. Though he would not speak of Lyanna, he would make sure that there were no ill-words spoken of her. He remembered that once Benjen overheard few members of court speaking of Lyanna and calling her a whore for seducing the King. Benjen had not seen that member in the King’s court ever again. Either he was dismissed or killed, he knew not but he remembered the stormy look Rhaegar had when he entered the court the next day.

“What brought this on Ned? You never really asked of who Rhaegar was as a man?” Benjen retorted.

Ned sighed and put his hand through his brown hair, “it’s Jon, Benjen”

There it was, Benjen had recalled how wroth King was when he first saw the boy. When Jon would be resting in the night, he would see the King leaving his chambers. Benjen had known that they would ultimately meet and share words and words they shared. He remembered the tears on his nephew. Jon did not speak much of what happened. It was Ser Arthur that had told him of the meeting between father and son and even he did not know the words that were told. Only that Rhaegar was angry at himself and closed himself off to everyone and Jon had laid in the bed for the next day. Benjen still recalled the day the armies were boarding the ship. Ned was saying his farewell to Robb and Benjen to Jon. As Benjen mounted his horse, he saw the King approaching the Stark retinue. He did not say any words to any men. He dismounted from his horse and embraced Jon who grew stiff. Benjen could not make the words that were said but he saw Rhaegar whispering something to Jon and then gave a kiss to his forehead. This whole scene had surprised everyone around at the time. Jon had stood there; his eyes were wide as he saw King move away.

“I do not know what to say Ned, no one expected the King to dismount and bid farewell to him in such a manner” Benjen spoke of that time.

“And that is what worries me Ben, does he wish to take Jon South in your place? He has not shared much words with him all this time and he is trying to make way to him? What does he want?” Ned seemed disconcerted with the notion of Rhaegar trying to get to know Jon.

“I think he sees Lya in him and him seeing her son the first time has reminded him of her. I know not how he felt of our sister after her passing but I think seeing Jon has made it clear that he still yearns for her.” Benjen sighed, “I don’t know what to say brother, but I can be certain of one thing Rhaegar wishes no harm for him and you have seen it yourself Jon has been in friendly terms with Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon from what I can tell. Hells the boy even gave the Princess his direwolf over.”

It was an amusing sight, the brother and sister parting. They embraced each other and after moving apart Benjen saw the white wolf approached. They chuckled, “ _I have no bloody cloth to give you as a favor, but I hope Ghost would serve you as a guard. I fear the mutt will grow lazy if he stays here”_ Jon said in a soft tone. He remembered how the direwolf gave Jon an appalled look. In the end, there were dissenters that were worried of the harm that the direwolf would do to a Targaryen princess. However, it all cleared up with when the wolf kept on licking Rhaenys. Rhaenys had finally accepted and convinced Rhaegar who did not seem to mind it either. Prince Viserys was also amongst the Royal army that had greeted Jon. It seemed that the direwolf had taken a liking to both Rhaenys and Viserys even though he kept his distance from Rhaegar, he was not unfriendly towards the king.

“How do you think the wolf is faring?” Ned inquired, even his brother was amused with the fact that Ghost was with the Princess right now.

“Not well, I presume wolves are not meant to be in the sea” Benjen mused.

“Aye, but we can surprise others” Ned chuckled.

His thoughts were interrupted as the horns began to sound, both brothers stared at each other and stood up. They made way to the door and saw the sun setting at the western horizon. They saw the iron isles drawing closer, particularly that of Pyke and Salt Cliffs. Maturin Manderly, the captain of their ship _Wolf’s Bite_ came to them.

“My Lord, the _King Rhaegar’s Grace_ has raised its signal to proceed with the plan” They looked over to their right at the huge war galley. The ship was the best in Westeros in terms of speed and assault and was manned with ballista’s, catapults. The hull was strong enough to carve through any ships. At the war council, to discuss the assault at Pyke. It was known that majority of the Iron fleet fell at Fair Isle and the other was destroyed at Seagard. The force that they will encounter will likely be a smaller fleet, however considering that the Greyjoy brothers Victarion and Euron had escaped the assault, they were not letting their guard down. The King had ordered the men that once the assault at their respective islands is complete. The captives are to bring the lords and ladies into the Pyke for the judgment. It was likely that Balon Greyjoy would loose his head.

Ned nodded, “very well, stay in line with Lord Velaryon’s fleet, chances are that we will have resistance. Signal our left flank to resume their assault over Saltcliffe and make sure that there is no surprise assault when the Lordsport is attacked. Ser Maturin, signal Mormont and Flints to take up the assault. Prince Viserys will be part of the retinue so make sure that they pay respect to his station.” Ned said as he looked out. As the sun was setting, the faint lights of Lords Port were becoming visible. As was the Castle of Pyke which was built on a cliff that jutted out into the sea. The ropes that connecting the castle towers were not yet visible. They were still away from the island of the Pyke but the ships were being divided to attack the important places. Majority of the longships remained intact as the war galleys that consisted siege equipment went North of Pyke to lay siege to Iron Holt, the seat of House Wynch. Botley’s would certainly have some sort of defense up. However, surprisingly all they were told was to draw the longships out into the sea. Some of the big war galleys of the North, _The Mermaid’s Kiss and Rickard’s wrath_ were joined by the four of Velaryon war galley captained by the young bastard Aurane Waters. Ned was armored, his sword hanged over his waist and shield in his left arm. The servant gave him his helm whose top was off the wolf. He went to the head of the ship to speak to the men and Benjen followed. It was the first time two sons of Rickard Stark would be fighting together.

Ned looked at the grim faces of the Northmen looking at them with anticipation, “MEN OF THE NORTH, MANY OF YOU KNOW ME AS A MAN OF FEW WORDS. QUIET WOLF, THAT IS WHAT THEY SAY OF ME.” The men watched his brother intently, Benjen could not help but feel Brandon present in Ned, “AYE, I AM A QUIET WOLF, THOUSANDS OF YEARS WE HAVE FOUGHT THE IRONMEN AND THOUSANDS OF YEARS WE HAVE THREW THEM BACK TO THEIR SHIT STAIN ISLAND. TODAY, WE PAY THEIR IRON FUCKING PRICE AND REMIND THEM THAT NORTH REMEMBERS. WE SHOW THEM THAT OUR STEEL IS FAR TRUER THAN THEIR IRON. OUR WILL IS STRONGER THAN THEIRS AS IS OUR WRATH. READY THE BALLISTAS, ARM THE CATAPULTS, SHARPEN YOUR STEELS AND KNOCK YOUR BOWS, BECAUSE THIS IS THE DAY WHEN WE BRING WINTER TO HOUSE GREYJOY!!!”

Benjen was surprised by Ned’s speech, the Northmen were roaring in anticipation, chanting the names of ‘Starks’, ‘Winterfell’ and ‘Death to Squids’. The men began moving to their stations and the drums began beating as the oars came out. His brother came to him placed his forehead to his.

“Since when did you become good with speeches brother” Benjen said amusedly.

Ned looked at Benjen and had a sad smile on his face, “I fought aside Robert Baratheon brother”.

**Aurane POV**

The raucous cheers were heard from Northern fleet as they started playing their drums and sounding horns. This was their signal as well to make their move. To his right, King Rhaegar’s grace falling back as their fleet pushed forward along with the Northmen as being the first line of attack. Aurane was surprised to see the bloodlust of Northmen outweighing the wits of Northmen. However, one thing that had disquieted the most was King Rhaegar’s silence. He had been party to the meetings that his Uncle Lucerys had with the King and was surprised with how knowledgeable the King had become about Ironborn. Aurane had recalled the pale look Tyrion Lannister had after his meeting with the King. While to the Northmen and the Starks he had seemed pleasant. Aurane had been instructed by his uncle to ensure that the Northmen draw the fleet out so that certain ships of the fleet could move closer to Lord Port. The most important instruction to him was to make sure that their fleet maintain distance from those particular ships and ensure Northmen maintain the same distance. Aurane suspected that Prince Viserys was instructed to do the same as well. Something had changed within the King, his uncle Lucerys noted and it only meant the worse for Ironmen. Mayhap it was the fact that his bastard was wounded during the assault.

He had one more look at _King Rhaegar’s Grace,_ Princess Rhaenys was there along with her father. He had tried to meet with the Princess before parting but stopped when he saw bloody White Wolf of her brother guarding her. To this day, Aurane never understood how such beast existed, sure Aurane had heard of Wolves but the size of that thing was immense. He was as big as a horse and his white fur and red eyes were dreary and beautiful at the same time.

“Captain Waters!!” His first mate pointed out at the iron fleet coming towards them. Aurane had fought the longships at Fair Isles and it was said that there were thousand ships, however that happened to be a lie. Torture was a funny thing to Aurane, he had seen the chief interrogator of Driftmark interrogate thieves and rapers to confess and that was nothing to what Aeron Greyjoy suffered. In the end, the man had confessed that the fleet numbered to six hundred. Hundred were sent to capture Seagard and the rest were sent to raid through the shores of Westerland and Reach. They started off well when they destroyed the Lannister fleet that was stationed at Lannisport. However, the Redwyne fleet that was guarding the shores of Reach was bolstered with the Royal fleet.

Aurane witnessed how Stannis Baratheon and Randyll Tarly cut through the Ironmen like carving knife would a butter. In the end, some of the ships of Iron fleet retreated back to Iron Islands but majority of the fleet was destroyed. The highborn were taken hostage and the rest of the crew unfortunately was given no quarters. Aeron Greyjoy had confessed that the shipwrights were building more ships and, in the end, there would be around fifty or sixty to defend the island of Pyke.

“Let them approach, signal the men to ready the ballista and catapults.” Aurane saw as his man bark the orders. The flags were raised for the rest of the ships to do so as well. The ships that were in front comprised mostly of war galleys which would attract the Ironborn longships because their speed and maneuverability would outmatch the galleys.

The northern longships had been masked to bring the longships closed. The oars were let out to increase the speed. The Iron fleet were still at a distance and within the confines of returning back to the Island. He looked to his back at the right, there were two ships that were rigged and his duty was to ensure that they reach the outer walls of Lords port, no matter what. Aurane had studied along with his brother Monford of the fireboats that were used in Essos and it surprised that his Uncle Lucerys broke that news that it will be utilized in the last minute. Aurane could see the two longships, they were rather damaged but were repaired enough to give the appearance of a good ship. It was crew with lesser number of men than other longships. His uncle had told him that he was to assist them move past their fleet and help the fleeing crew in once they are close enough. Aurane went up to get a better look at the enemy fleet that was approaching through his Myrish lens, they were closed up but were distant enough to manuever through any ballista attacks. As they approached closer, Aurane could see men readying the ballista. Chances are that they would attack so that the sail could be destroyed and the ship is immobilized. The men went to the raised platforms and maneuvered the ballista to aim for their long ships. The catapult was ready as well and now all his men were waiting for him to signal the assault.

“Captain?”

“Let them come closer” Aurane said.

A sense of nervousness was building up among his men. He had held his hand up to indicate that no attack be made. Aurane himself was nervous, after all it was agreed in the council that his ship would be the first to fire and that would indicate others to fire as well. He wanted them to come closer, it was something that he had learned when dealing with pirate from Stepstone. The closer they are, the higher the chances are off the ballista hitting, even if it meant that they would get the chance to board the ship.

Aurane brought his hands down as they finally came to the distance he desired, “FIRE”

The wind whistled past as the ballista fired the bolts and catapult launched the fire canons. Most of the catapults missed while some hitting the intended target. The longships were quick which is why ballista were more important than catapult. The ironborn in return fired few of their own.

“DUCK!!” a man shouted as Aurane ducked at instinct as a ballista flew over him. He turned around and saw it piercing one of his crew mates through his armor.

“BATTLE SPEED” Aurane announced, he saw the flags being raised as drums beat faster to signal the change in speed. Aurane could hear the sounds and loud grunts of oarsmen from the bottom as they closed their distance. The Iron fleet divided to the right and left flank to assault the Northern fleet, but saw the ballista impacting their speed. He saw an Ironborn ship sinking at a distance as its sail fell due to the bombardment of ballista and two more that fell due to the catapults hitting. Surprisingly none of their ships were damaged beyond repair. Ironborn men normally fought men by boarding the ship. They were ruthless when boarding the merchant ship and raiding them but when it comes to warship manned with a crew of men experienced fending off pirates, it was a different story.

He had heard tales in the past how Ironmen were brutes and dangerous, the tales of Dalton Greyjoy and Dagon Greyjoy. The terror of Harren Hoare in Riverlands. These were mere shadows who thought themselves brave. Aurane had witnessed that at Fair Isles, he wondered how the men were at Seagard because apparently Northmen and Lannisters were trapped in the beginning until the Stark boy and his wolf helped bring the reserve into the town.

The ships were approaching to board as Aurane had thought and he looked at the right flank of his ship. The trap ships were still intact and undamaged surprisingly. They were drawing closer to their destination. He readied his men for the boarding but before he wore his helm, he went to two of his men and grabbed them by the shoulders.

“You see those two ships” he pointed to the trap ships. “I want you two to throw the ropes and pull the men when they dive. Save as much as you can. Once you see them jumping throw the ropes and count to hundred. Once that is done” He handed him the horn, “Blow this, this will be our signal to fall back, understand!!” The men were trying to comprehend the words, Aurane slapped them both, “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

The men nodded and said in a unified voice, “AYE CAPTAIN”

He turned around and looked at ten men with their spears, on the corner he could see men climbing up to the crow’s nest with the bows and cross bows. “You lot are responsible to watch over them, count till hundred yourself and protect them.”

The men understood his command, he went towards the front end of the ship. The outer gates to Lords Port were visible. The stoned walls were built around the narrow entrance, he could see five portcullis gates that were down and Aurane could even briefly spot ballista and archers manning the outer wall. It surprised Aurane that the fools did not see the trap ship going towards them. The hull of the ship grazed through the side of the Ironborn longship that had banner of Krakens and Botleys and even Wynch. Suddenly Aurane pushed forwards as the wind picked the sail up into the city, on his right he saw the flames moving on that direction. However, Aurane did not think much of it as the anchored ropes bind and the hull of his ships crashes through the oars of Ironborn’s longship.

“MEN, TO ARMS, FIGHT WITH ME AND THROW THESE FUCKERS BACK TO SEA” Aurane yelled and men cheered. He could see the bolts being fired from the crossbrow and striking the men. A makeshift ramp is brought onto the galley as the crazed Ironmen roar and glee at their price.

“Break the ramp, push them back to the sea” Aurane knew his position was tight. He had to make sure that the Ironborn were busy but at the same time they had to be ready to pull back.

Aurane saw as one of the Ironmen approach him but before he could an arrow pierced his eye and his fell. Another one approached him and brought his axe down on him which Aurane was able to parry and before he could strike the man down another of his men brought his knife down on his throat.

“Look out” a man screamed and Aurane turned as a knife nearly missed him. Aurane brought his longsword into this throat. He grabbed another man by his shoulder and drove his sword into the back. He saw his men trying to remove the ropes from the galley and other ironmen running towards the ballistae while dying by the arrow being fired from the crows nest above. Other ironmen armored with Greyjoy sigil carved on his leathered breastplate. He had a sword on one hand and a small axe on the other. He was quick with his swings and Aurane parried with it. The man was certainly skilled with his arms as Aurane fought him off. He pushed him back to the mast and had him disarmed. Aurane would have met his gods if not of a sudden jerk of the ship. Aurane and his attacker dropped to their knees. Aurane took the advantage of that and pushed the man up to the base of the sail and drove him back. He brought his gauntlet hand up to his shin and punched him. The man fell and Aurane quickly unsheathe his hunting knife and fell onto the and stab him repeatedly on his neck. Blood was pouring out of the man’s neck as he gurgled some words that was difficult for Aurane to comprehend.

Aurane stood up and fought, he killed another man running towards the catapult. On his left, he saw the ropes and the ramps being broken and the Ironmen were being cut. As he walked to his he saw the reason. The northern galley _Wolf’s Bite_ had rammed its hull and carved the longship in half on the other end. He could hear the raucous cheers of Northmen as the Velaryon men cleared out the Ironmen that had aboard his ships. He looked towards the island and saw some of the ships retreating. It was then Aurane heard the horn he wanted to hear. He quickly ran towards the flag bearer.

“SIGNAL TO PULL BACK NOW” Aurane quickly yelled.

He raised the brown flag and the tune of drums were changed he felt a jerk as the ship turned to its right. The horns were wrung to signal the pull back and thankfully the Stark fleet saw that as well as they slowed their speed. Aurane went to the posterior deck to take a look at the trap ships who to his surprise went unbothered as they approached the gates. Things were quiet for sometime and Aurane was beginning to wonder if this had failed and the suddenly a huge blast occurred at the gates. Aurane covered his eyes at the intensity of the light coming out, but he saw a green demon rising out as the outer wall of Lordsport disappeared in the entirety. There was a sudden lull as he heard the wail coming out of the men at Ironborn ships who were trying to head towards Lordsport but their fleet were damaged to go back. Aurane watched the green fire spreading at a distance. When he was young, he had heard tales of how King Aerys using Wildfire to burn any dissenters or traitors away. Aurane would wonder if Northmen would get past their bloodlust to see the wildfire being used on the Irornmen. Sun had begun to sight and the gleam of green was catching his sight. Suddenly Aurane looked at his flames as it was blowing towards the city and he looked at the Velaryon flag and realized that the fire will only spread into the city.

He noticed on his right as the oars of _King Rhaegar’s grace_ finally out and rowing quickly towards the beach at the Western end of the Lordsport. He wondered if the use of Wildfire was something the King had in mind since they left the city or if it was something that he had decided to employ after he saw his wounded son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is Rhaegar is not Robert, so if you expect Canon Greyjoy repercussions, I suggest you look else where. All I can say is this shit is not over and the realms will understand why you don't want to 'wake' a dragon.
> 
> By the way, the man Aurane fought at the end was Maron Greyjoy so he dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys has some one-on-one as the preparation of siege goes on.  
> The battle of Pyke and the consequences of Ironborn is shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone.

**Viserys POV - Pyke**

The green light was bright at the distance, Viserys was leading an army of thousand men that had landed at the South western edge of Pyke. The naval fighting at his end was not much, there were certain longship that were being prepared to join the main fleet out at the sea, but the Mormont’s got to them quickly. The longships had been moving against the wind and Mormonts were able to ram into them. The two ships had been seized but the Ironborn men were given no quarter. Viserys had not minded that all. Ever since the betrayal of Harras Harlaw, Viserys had no sense of mercy left for the reaper. This particular aspect had scared Viserys the most, his mother had told him that he resembled his father and at time servants and men-at-arm would look at him oddly as if he would lose his temper.

The drummers were beating and the Targaryen men were marching at a steady pace. There were mostly foot soldiers bearing the sigils of Rosby, Bar Emmon, Celtigar, Staunton and Buckwell. Viserys dropped his gaze at the rear and saw the Northern men and women marching alongside. They were comprised mostly of Mormonts, Flints and Umbers. It amused Viserys at first when he saw women of Bear Island marching alongside the men. Unlike the Southern counterpart, they wore chainmail with leather armor, yet when it came to ferocity, they seemed to outmatch any southern men standing.

While the forces from the Crownland were unbled at war, the Northmen had already seen battle in the face of the siege of Seagard. At times, Viserys could feel them glaring at him judging him as a meek boy who is holding command because his brother ruled the realm. He simply sighed and saw Ser Balman Byrch approaching him. His loyal King’s guard Ser Arys Oakheart stood with him and eyeing the troop with intent.

“My Prince” Ser Balman bowed his head, his squire followed him holding the banner. The knight eyed the Northmen with disdain.

“What kind of savages would let women fight amongst men?” Ser Balman said.

Viserys simply shook his head but before he could respond another voice interrupted, “the kind that would defend their fucking lands, you Southern cunt” a broguish Northern voice interrupted him. He rode his garron towards them and had black hair and wore fur followed by another northern man with Red hair and blue eyes. Unlike the Northmen with black hair who wore a chainmail with a steal breastplate with the sigil of House Umber and a steel helm and a great sword hanging on to the right of the garron, the red-haired man wore no sigils and had not seemed comfortable in his garron. He had two short axes on his left and right side and looked more of a savage to Viserys than the other Northmen. Both had looked larger in stature and figure.

“You dare speak to me in such manner, you ill-bred braggard. I am a knight anointed under the light of seven while you were swaddling your small clothes” Byrch blustered at the crassness of the Northmen.

“Is that what you southerners call yourself? Knights? What are you knights for again sticking lance up other people’s arse eh? That right Small Jon” The wildling said with a grin on his face.

“Aye that bout right, you claim you became a knight under the light of your Gods, I don’t need to be anointed to know who I bloody am cunt. A boy of twelve name-day has more steel than you have in your armor” Small Jon Umber snarled.

“A bastard boy and his wolf beating some pompous squid is naught but luck, where is the boy now?” It was then the knight crossed his limits both Small Jon and the other Northmen were offended by the remark and were ready to pounce on him.

“ENOUGH!!” Viserys shouted and he turned to Ser Balman, “sheath that sword of your or I’ll have you drawn and quartered for disobedience” and then he turned his desertier around to face all the men, “need I remind you that we are all fighting for a common cause and our enemies lies North in this island. The man who saw fit to command his brother and bannermen to assault me like a craven, to have the lands and the town of Seagard. The one which my _nephew,_ Jon Stark fought with the brave Northmen, Westermen and those from Rivermen. We find our friends in battlefield and this my good men is no battlefield fight, is that understood?”

Both Northmen simply nodded while glaring at Balman Byrch and left along with other Northmen that were walking. Ser Balman was puffing his chest and readied his horse to march alongside only for Viserys to block his way. It must have been something about his glare that had made a knight older than him squirm at his gaze, “Call my nephew a bastard again and I will have your tongue ripped out understood?”

The knight meekly nodded at that, “Ser Balman, if you think you are gaining any favors by scorning him, trust me you are not. Also, if I were you, I would be careful who you speak to. If my brother were to find out of the words that you are using regarding my nephew, House Byrch would no longer hold the lordship that it prides on.”

The man widened his eyes at the words and simply looked down, “Yes my prince, my apologies”.

The knight quickly rode away, “That ought to keep the man’s mouth shut now my Prince.” The knight in question was now trotting his horse at a slightly quicker pace as he realized that he was surrounded by the Northmen.

Viserys nodded, “The fool was one of Connington’s sycophants at court. The mouth is his but the words are Connington’s.” He turned to look at the glowing green light at the edge of the horizon, “tell me Ser Arys, did you know of that?”

Ser Arys looked at the green light and sighed and shook his head, “no, my prince, but that ought to explain the omission of Ser Arthur at the siege”.

Viserys looked at the knight and nodded something about his brother had not sat well with him. He remembered the first time he arrived when he paid visit to him at Seagard. His brother was unkempt and unclean and he was playing his harp. It had surprised Viserys that Arthur had not been guarding the door when Viserys arrived. It had been Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime standing guard. He simply shook his head and kicked his horse to move ahead. Ser Arys followed, “how far from Lordsport do you think we are?”

Ser Arys sighted the green light, “I believe it should be ten leagues, we should arrive at the royal army camp by the evenfall”

And arrived they did, the horns were blaring loudly and the welcome cheers were going out loud at the arrival of their prince and other bannerman. The Northmen went to gather amongst their own. Surprisingly the cheers were dimmer amongst the Northern retinue than Viserys would have hoped for. Normally, the Northern lords are louder than the others, the lords reminded him of Ser Lyle ‘Strongboar’ Crakehall and his brood that would spend time at the court at Casterly Rock. However, it was not the royal camp that had bothered Viserys, it was what stood behind it that had surprised him and terrified him. The brightness of the wildfire bothered him the most and the lords and the men were not particularly bothered by it somewhat had worried Viserys. The royal fleet had boarded at a nearby beach, there were gangplanks laid from war galleys and dromonds onto the longship that were laid at the beach. They had moved uphill so Viserys could see only see a brighter green light coming from the Wildfire. The Targaryen guard dismounted and he saw his niece Rhaenys in her black leather dress and a red cape. Her black hair was tied into a braid, at ten and seven her niece would have looked like Visenya reborn if she had silver hair. The fact that there was a direwolf sitting on his hindlegs with his tongue out made her more terrifying. The presence of the direwolf with his niece was another surprising factor. The white wolf had been a shadow of hers when they had parted onto their respective ship and now like Jaime Lannister standing on his left, the white wolf stood guard as a knight without armor but far deadlier than any knight walking probably even Arthur Dayne himself.

Viserys dismounted and everyone in the presence knelt and he signaled them to rise.

“Niece” Viserys gave a kiss to her knuckle. Surprisingly her posture had been stiffer than it had been in Seagard. Viserys sighed and she asked her to follow him. He followed her who was leading him towards the cliff where Viserys had wanted to go ever since arriving as it gave him the view of the devastation of the Wildfire. Soon they reached the edge but Rhaenys then turned to Ser Jaime and Ser Arys.

“Ser Jaime, Ser Arys, I would like to speak to my uncle in private, stand guard and see that we are not bothered,” both knights in question nodded and turned their back against them to watch if anyone else was coming. Rhaenys then turned to the direwolf and scratched his ears as his blood red eyes stared at her.

“You too Ghosty, try not to eat Ser Jaime” The direwolf turned to the knight in question who certainly must have heard Rhaenys’s words and simply snorted and walked away from them towards the direction of the camp.

The amused gaze turned serious as she stared back at him and signaled him to follow. His gaze widened as he saw the devastation below. They had camped at an elevated level from where the city was located lower and the city had been burning. He could see the source out at the location that used to be the gate bridge. Rhaenys must have noted his expression, “You didn’t know, did you?”

Viserys turned to her and shook his head, “no I didn’t, that explains why he did not bring Arthur along with him, who else knew?”

Rhaenys merely shrugged and looked down at the burning city that had spread into half of the stone buildings. He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds and considered it a respite as the rain would quell the wildfire just before it takes the whole city down. “Please tell me lord Botley surrendered?”

“The man had taken few of his swornmen and abandoned the keep. The castellan mentioned that he was riding to the Great Keep of Pyke” Rhaenys stated as she was gripping the golden hilt of her sword.

“And can we trust the words of the Castellan?” Viserys inquired, he saw that the naval blockade outside the Lords port.

Rhaenys nodded, “The passage has been blockaded and the ships have been seized, they can’t go to Wynch because it is on the other side. Pyke is the final stronghold remaining that could guard them”

“And how many men left with Lord Botley?”

“Most of his household knights did, but we were able to capture Tristifer Botley. The boy had been sent to foster at Blacktyde but had returned after the war had begun” Rhaenys stated out,

“Oh, good a Botley boy as a hostage” Viserys stated dryly.

Rhaenys glared at him, “it is not like we could have more hostages right now; we have no word from other islands yet but I would presume that they would have succeeded. Tristifer Botley has revealed an important information though.” Viserys beckoned her to continue, “Asha Greyjoy has returned to her father, but his wife Alannys Greyjoy was sent to Harlaw to live with her kin. She was broken when she heard of the passing of Rodrik and her youngest son Theon.”

“What of the king, where is he?”

Suddenly Rhaenys stopped looking at him and began biting her lip, “he is overseeing the construction of siege machines and talking with the captain of the Lordsport to oversee the evacuation of smallfolk, luckily there aren’t much smallfolk there. Most have fled the town once they saw the Wildfire explosion and there were many who died as the fire spread.” The voice seemed to be breaking.

Viserys put a hand on her shoulder, “this is war niece, do you think small folk of Seagard had suffered any better fate. This war was started by them and we are answering that by ending it.”

“It is not that Viserys” Rhaenys snapped, “the use of Wildfire is earning us no favor, the lords of Crownlands have kept their mouth shut as have the lords of Westerland and Riverlord but there was a disdain. The North however…” Rhaenys shook her head, “they seem content that the Ironborn are being defeated but I am afraid the use of Wildfire will not be seen in a good light with them.” Viserys took the information in and understood what his niece was implying, he turned his gaze towards the banners of the Northern houses, the direwolf banner was prominent along with Umbers, Manderly and Mormonts. “What does Eddard Stark think?”

“He was grim and cold as expected of Northern lord but father is not really considering to entertain him either. Do not get me wrong, the wolf Lord wishes vengeance upon Greyjoy for what happened to Aemon, but his ideas and father’s ideas are different”

“We need to make sure that the Northmen remember that the Ironborn are the villains here Rhaenys, there is a saying in the North that North Remembers yes? Remind them of the raids at Sea Dragon Point, remind them of the assaults at Bear Island and Flint Fingers. Who do you think had known of the Wildfire?” Viserys inquired.

His niece scrunched her nose and contemplated and suddenly recalled, “I remember Tyrion Lannister being pale the day we parted. He had meant to join the fleet along with the Lord of Westerland but stayed back. He had been in capital and worked with Marwyn to help with the sewers of the city.”

“That explains, the dwarf had served his father handling the sewerage at Casterly Rock” he glanced over at Rhaenys, “you know more, don’t you?”

Rhaenys looked at Ser Jaime, “something Ser Jaime talked about grandfather about how he had hidden caches of Wildfire hidden within the city, makes sense why Tyrion was pale now.” Viserys closed his eyes, he still remembered how his father would make him see the burning bodies of merchants, peasants and lords. To his shame as a child, he watched it glee and had obeyed his father’s word without excuse. It took a stern lord Tywin and watchful mother help remove the influence of his father and break the bubble that he had of him.

“You think Rhaegar is like my father now?”

Rhaenys look appalled at such suggestion, “No, it’s just…”

“What?” Viserys insisted to know what was happening.

“Ever since his meeting with Aemon, there is a sense of darkness within his gaze that has made me uneasy. He would isolate himself in his chambers mostly or speak with the generals but its not madness” Rhaenys said it in a manner as if she was trying to convince herself, “he has this focus Vis, a focus to break through Ironborn. Even with the Wildfire, I was there with him on the ship. We were shocked by the explosion but father he looked at it with a sense of satisfaction. I don’t know if that was vengeance or…”

“Madness” Viserys whispered.

They stayed quiet for sometime and took a breath and then brought Rhaenys into embrace, “I will try to speak to him and reach out to him, there is a reason why the king is doing what he is doing. Right now, there is a bloodlust for Ironborn that has seemed to shield his intentions and emotions.”

Rhaenys nodded, “take Ghost with you, he will help you find him”

Viserys looked appalled at him and as the wolf’s name was mentioned, the white mutt appeared out of nowhere. He squealed uncharacteristically and moved to the side as the white wolf moved to his niece first who was laughing.

“Where did he come from?” Viserys exclaimed.

“Come now Uncle, do you not know his name?”

“Ghost, you said”

“There is a reason why they call him that, he is quiet and if this were snowy region you might not even see him at all”

The blood red eyes pierced him. “Ghost take Viserys to father”

The white wolf looked at Viserys and then simply snorted or what look like a snort and moved towards the Kingsguard. The direwolf turned back to look at Viserys as if he was beckoning to follow and follow, he did. He nodded to Rhaenys and then walked behind him and Ser Arys followed him along. They walked through the camp with Lords, knights and men alike nodding and bowing at his presence but more importantly they curiously gazed or whispered about direwolf. Most of them said the words such as monster, wolf. The Northern retinue was more amazed and whispered things such as ‘praise the old gods’ and were more appraised by the presence of the direwolf. _The fact that a direwolf is walking aside a Targaryen could work in mending with North,_ Viserys thought. It had always been about symbols and signs after all. A red comet heralds the coming of the Azor Ahai if Jade compendium were to be believed. Viserys shook his head and they had reached the outskirts of the camp where the watchtowers had freshly been erected. He saw the presence of many Targaryen guards there which suggested that his brother was atop that particular watchtower. The guards bowed their head and took a step back at the presence of the direwolf.

As Viserys began to proceed and entered the watch tower, he realized that Ghost was not with him. He turned around and saw the Direwolf standing outside staring at him.

“Come on” Viserys beckoned him to follow.

But Ghost simply looked at him and then gave a low whine and turned away and go back to the camps. _That is odd,_ Viserys thought. He shook his head and climbed the watch towers. He was surprised by the quickness of the men to erect the watch tower. It stood 30 feet tall and gave a good outlook of the island of Pyke which was simply Rock. He climbed on top and reached the top of it. His brother’s long silver hair flowed out. He had worn his ornate black armor with the faces of dragons coming out from his shoulder plates. The armor looked like it was made of the black stone that was found in Dragonstone and Old Town but Viserys knew it better. The makers of street of steel certainly outdid themselves here.

“My King” Viserys said as he knelt.

“You came” Rhaegar whispered, his back still turned from him. Viserys looked at his brother who now showed his face. Old Valyria ran in the blood of his brother, that was truly certain. His silver hair and indigo eyes were remnant of the Targaryen of Old. It was a feature that he surprisingly shared with Daenerys herself but her beauty was far softer than his brother. Rhaegar beckoned him to stand, his brother gave him a smile and embraced him and kissed his cheeks. No matter how old Viserys would be, whenever he would be with his brother Rhaegar he would be the same young boy he was when Rhaegar was crowned King.

Something about him did not settle him, his eyes seem red, “are you well brother?”

Rhaegar sighed and turned around and walked towards to look at the right side and saw the men working on making the siege engines. The catapults, the trebuchets and ballista were being prepared and men seemed to be vigorously preparing the stones and missiles. The siege towers were prepared on the other side, his brother had certainly not been idle.

“I am well, contrary to what others think” Rhaegar said as he assessed the construction. “I know they call me like father but the fools don’t seem to understand is that this is war.”

Viserys gazed at his brother, “Had the wild fire not been used, more men would have died sieging the city.”

“And what of the small folk at Lordsport?” Viserys questioned.

Rhaegar gave a bitter chuckle, “Do you want me to care of every single small folk Vis hmm? Need I remind you that this is war. A war that Balon Greyjoy brought on our lands and we are repaying it back with interest.”

Viserys seemed conflicted, “Ask Ser Lymond if he chose to die protecting you, ask the small folk of Seagard if they decided to die running from the Ironborn, ask Lord Jason Mallister who fell on the axe swung by Rodrik Greyjoy, ask the Northmen and Westermen soldiers that died fighting, Ask Aem…” Rhaegar quieted down, “ask Jon if he asked to be wounded by Rodrik Greyjoy brother. This is war Viserys and I am doing what is needed to make sure that our men prevail.”

Viserys seemed conflicted, he understood his brother’s predicament but felt like there was more to it than he could think off but decided to accept his reasoning for now. He turned to look at the green light coming out of the city and suddenly the rain began to pour, “I want to know brother, is that going to be only instance in this war where we will use wildfire?” His brother was quiet for a few moments and then closed his eyes, “Yes” he whispered.

Both stayed there for some time and talked about their plans, With House Wynch down and the naval blockade preventing any escape from Lordsport. The only place that stood defiant was the castle of Pyke which stood twenty-five league to the North. They would likely cover that distance within a day or two if the march is forced.

“The rain is going to do us no favors, hopefully the bowmen keep their quivers secure. The cavalry might have to be careful on the wet grounds. I am afraid our infantry might come in handier at this matter” Viserys had said and he turned to ask his brother of his opinion but he realized that he was not really listening to him but looking down. Viserys tried to reach his brothers gaze and it finally went to two figures talking to each other. More importantly, the white direwolf that stood with them and the banner of Stark that was next to them. He realized that they were Eddard and Benjen Stark

It was as if they felt his brother’s gaze, both brothers turned to look back at them. Their expressions were grim but as was Rhaegar’s. It felt he was communing with them without words and showing them what he is willing to do for Lyanna Stark’s son. Viserys stood on the side as the gaze lingered. The rain picked up and Viserys simply looked away and decided to walk out.

**Jaime POV**

“FIRE”

The men pulled the lever of the catapult and suddenly the flamed rocks were launched into the air. These were heavy rocks that if launched with speed would destroy or damage the rocks. Jaime was mounted on the horse as he saw the infantry men carrying a giant ramming machine. The army of ten thousand stood outside the Southern walls. Frankly it had appalled Jaime that Balon Greyjoy had not yet surrendered. _He is either brave or foolish or probably mad enough to think that his drowned Gods would save him,_ Jaime thought. It had rained two days ago but the sun was shining brighter and this was summer sun after all so the land is dryer. He watched King Rhaegar who was silently looking at the show going on right now. He stood at the head of the cavalry that was mixed with the Northmen, men from Crownland and Riverland and Reach.

Jaime still recalled the burning walls of Lordsport and the green light that shined for two days. He remembered looking at King Rhaegar when the missiles were fired and it landed at the curtain walls. The keeps and towers stood on the barren islands. The rope bridge could be seen connecting the three towers together. A good thing about Pyke was the fact that there was no safe anchorage there which meant that the fools were trapped at their towers and keeps. The castle stood at the cliff with the Gatehouse separated from the Great Keep by a stone bridge. The towers in the south were visible and well lighted. Jaime wondered what the fools are thinking there has been no presence of the catapults or ballista. The walls were becoming battered by the constant bombardment of flaming stones that were launched from trebuchet. Suddenly a missile flew towards them, “LOOK OUT!” a voice called but the missile landed in front of them. The fools did not have the advanced machinery that they did.

“Sire, the stones have weakened the Southern tower near the gates”

Rhaegar nodded, “very well, captain focus your fire on the weakened wall. Lord Stark, signal your men to ready themselves.”

The grim lord stood next to the king had trotted his horse away to his men shouting orders, how did that man end up wedding and wooing Ashara Dayne Jaime would never know. The lord was grim as the Other itself yet somehow Rhaenys had taken a liking to the Stark lord. Jaime simply turned and moved towards Princess Rhaenys. They were going to be the part of second wave, while King Rhaegar would be leading the first wave of riders.

“Princess” she turned and looked at him, she was wearing a dragon’s helm but her violet eyes were visible through her helm. Her armor was light but the steel was strong enough to stop a quarrel, “this is no fighting pit or brawls at the ale house. This is far worse, stay with me and try not to kill me while you can hmm?” Rhaenys seemed nervous from her posture but Jaime simply shook her, “Rhaenys, you cannot afford to be nervous. A single misstep and it is your life and mine as well. Take a deep breath and focus. Remember Oberyn’s lessons.” Her posture stiffened and she now looked more like a Targaryen princess than a frightened girl. He was surprised that King Rhaegar did not decline her daughter’s request to join the battle. He had thought that since Aegon was not part of the siege of Pyke, Rhaenys would stay back at the camp and oversee the hostages and prisoners that were arriving from other islands.

A sound of boom was heard at a distance and Jaime narrowed his eyes to look at the source of it. The Towers surrounding the Gatehouse was beginning to fall. The firing carried on and suddenly the tower was on fire. The sound of crumbling could be heard as the tower by the Gatehouse fell and there was a huge hole between the walls.

The horn bellowed signaling the infantry to move along with the siege tower, the gap was open but it was important to open the gates for the horses to enter. It was crucial to allow the horses in there was still land to cover before they enter the Great Keep. The first division of infantry had arrived by the wall and had entered through the gap. Jaime stood there watching over the whole scene, they were at a distance but still screams could be heard. Jaime closed his eyes and wondered whose did they belonged to. The siege tower landed at one of the corners of the wall and the men poured into the upper column of the wall.

The tryst seemed to carry on for some time and after that horns were heard that were familiar to Jaime and the Gates opened.

King Rhaegar looked like a rearing dragon waiting onto pounce at the Kraken unsheathed his sword and roared, “CHARGE”

The roar was heard in answer, the cavalry had numbered in thousand and his flank had numbered in two hundred or more horses. Majority of them were of Crownland comprised of Stout, Buckwell, Blackwood and Brackens were also present. The horses were bred for the chaos of war and the opportunity here for them was ripe. Jaime moved next to Rhaenys as the center led by King Rhaegar and Lord Lucerys and Prince Viserys moved their cavalry. The right flank led by the Stark and the Northmen were to follow after and then Jaime and Rhaenys.

Jaime looked at his charge and then back at the men, “Princess, it is time”

Rhaenys looked at the men and then commanded, “Signal the charge”

“CHARGE!!” The division moved quickly the cavalry followed. Jaime had a sword and had flanked Rhaenys’s right while the white wolf flanked her left. As they entered the gate, he could see the fighting on the stone bridge was thick. Jaime pointed his sword down and surprisingly he saw blood on it. One big ironman was charging towards them with a big war axe but before anything could happen a white blur charged onto him and the only thing Jaime could imagine is a wolf ripping through the man’s throat.

Jaime swung his sword again lopping off the head of one of the runners. He turned to see Rhaenys and was surprised that she had been doing well. She kept moving the horse around and parrying through mediocre warrior. Jaime thanked that her Dornish steed stayed steady at the heat of the battle. They entered the iron gates of the Great Keep. He got a glance of King Rhaegar killing men left to right without any issues. His and Prince Viserys’s armor could be distinguished from the others as it was ornate of black and red compared to others around them. Both looked like twins but Prince Viserys was lankier sort while King Rhaegar seemed like warrior reborn.

Jaime was pushed back by a man swinging his axe onto him, _Fool,_ Jaime thought. He charged his horse onto him and as he tried evade him. Jaime put his sword onto his neck. Suddenly men came from his left and launched themselves at him. Jaime was pulled down from his horse but before the man could strike at him, he brought his knife into his throat. He stood up and went to take a look at Princess Rhaenys and to his horror he realized that she was not on her steed and that her steed was dead. Rage overtook Jaime, as he killed the closest Ironborn man who was fighting. Killing became easier as the number of men around him thinned out. To his relief, he was finally had his sight on Princess Rhaenys who was combating another female warrior, however her armor indicated that she seemed to be a Greyjoy herself. Jaime did not have time to recall what her really bloody name as he gritted his teeth and made his way to her. There were ten men in front of him that were engaged with the Targaryen men. The lion of Lannister made his way to the Princess with a renowned vigor. He killed without mercy however suddenly it felt as if his hear stopped as the Princess fell over, tripped by a rock and was disarmed and opened to be killed. Jaime roared out loud and killed the next man, but he knew that he would not make it in time to save the Princess.

At one moment the Greyjoy woman had lifted her sword up to strike a killing blow on the princess and the next moment the Greyjoy woman was on ground as the white blur that had brought low to the axe man earlier was now onto the Greyjoy lady. Jaime quickly dispatched another man and ran towards Rhaenys.

“Princess” Jaime whispered and next to him also came Bastard of Driftmark. Jaime had known of the affections Princess had shared for Waters and had known he would not let any harm befall her. Both Jaime and Aurane set her at a secure rock. Jaime looked to his right and saw the White Wolf approach the princess who was surprisingly shivering as she held onto the fur. Her armor was bloodied and as was Ghost whose pure white fur had red around him. Jaime looked around and realized that the men belonged to the dragons and not the Kraken. At the far end, he saw the battering ram being brought in as the men roared in approval.

“Ser Jaime” a voice called from the back. The Princess had removed the helm from her head and her black hair was messy and olive skin was glistening. Her eyes breathed with relief as the front was breaching through the Great Keep and their party was away from the enemy range. He turned to look at the Princess.

“I am not leaving your sight Princess” Jaime knew what her words would be but he had no intentions of leaving. As much as Jaime would have loved to go down and strike low and make his name into a song. He had a duty to guard the princess and a bastard lover and the direwolf be damned. He would not leave the sight.

The battle raged on for hours, fires were burning bright and the men had gone in. Most parts of the left and right flank remained back but to Jaime’s surprise the Stark banners were not there. As were King Rhaegar and Prince Viserys who had led the charge into the Great Keep once the gates fell. There were few siege towers that burned but there were those that had successfully breached through the walls. Horns were blaring loudly at the edge as the men stood idle and suddenly riders came out. Jaime, quickly wore his helm and got into a better position.

The rider bore the banner of the dragons and his armor was bloodied, Jaime saw in the corner that there were more rider and men with Dragon banner and wolf banner arriving to speak. A loud roar was heard from the corner and Jaime understood what the words were. The rider dismounted and stayed ten paces away from Rhaenys as the direwolf was snarling at his direction and had all the intentions to rip the man throat should he have made a wrong move.

“Princess” the man knelt; his voice was hoarse. Rhaenys stood up wincing at the pain of her leg and walked carefully towards the man.

“Rise, good ser, I believe you brought good news” Rhaenys said in her regal tone.

“Yes, my princess,” the man looked around and cleared his throat, “WE HAVE WON, THE GREYJOYS HAVE SURRENDERED!!”

The men roared load at revel and happiness, but Princess raised her arm to command silence. “What of my father? My uncle?”

“They are hale and hearty my princess. Prince Viserys fought with great ferocity and brought low to the lord of Blacktyde. King Rhaegar fought like warrior reborn, none was as fierce as the dragon that led. Lord Stark and his brother fought alongside the Stark men and secured the lower levels and his grace and the prince moved to the upper levels and killed the Greyjoy men.

“What of Balon Greyjoy and his family?”

“The false king and his brother have been taken captive on the sword point. I was told that his daughter fought against you before Lord Jon Stark’s direwolf fell upon her” The man said pointing at the White Wolf.

Rhaenys nodded, “Is there any other news?”

“Aye princess, we have secured the rookery and have able to confirm that other Lords of Iron Islands have surrendered. They wrote to Balon Greyjoy to do the same. What I mean to say is that the battle of Iron Islands has ended and our men have won” The man declared.

**Rhaenys POV**

It has been five days since the battle of the Pyke has ended. The night after the battle had ended. The men cheered and sang songs together. The Northmen with the men of Crownland, the Rivermen with Westerland. The royal army congregated together, Stannis Baratheon, Paxter Redwyne and Randyll Tarly arrived a day ago and majority of the men stood at the camp along with the others. Rhaenys still remembered the heat of the battle when she had fought Asha Greyjoy in a single combat and then she turned to Ghost who was laying asleep.

Her gaze softened as she gently moved to pat his fur, “ _Thank you for your favor Aemon”_ Rhaenys whispered in his ears as the direwolf slowly moved his head.

Suddenly a door opened and he saw Aurane slipping into the room. Rhaenys’s gaze widened at his appearance, he wore white dress and black pants. A short dirk was tightened and sheathed. His silver hair was bound back and his grey green eyes peered at her with lust.

“You should not be here” Rhaenys whispered.

“Yet here I am” Aurane said as he brushed her hair away from her face.

“This is dangerous Aurane, we cannot do this with father around” Rhaenys muttered.

“I know” Aurane said slowly as he brought his lips to hers and kissed slowly. However, Rhaenys pushed him back slowly.

“This cannot continue Aurane, you know, my father has promised me to Aegon,” Rhaenys said with a bit of force.

“You are wind Rhaenys, nothing can contain the wind, not the crown, not the pretty dresses and certainly not the titles” Aurane cupped her cheeks, “be with me Rhaenys, take my hand and I will swear you this, I will let you be free. You can be Elissa Farman reborn and I Corlys, as we used to say when we were at Free Cities”

Rhaenys placed her hands on his and gently removed his hands from her, “it is a sweet dream Aurane, but life is no dream. If there is one thing I have learned from this battle, I have learned just that.” She looked at the sleeping form of Ghost, “if it were not for him, I would have been dead with a sword piercing through my heart. I know this now, that I belong to my family first despite my like and dislike.”

Rhaenys turned away from him and stiffened her posture, “I will not be my father and let love be the guide of my choices. The realms have just seen the end of one war and I will not let our choices be the cause of the suffering for the others.”

Looking at Aurane, she said those words. Resolute she was, yet she knew a part of him had not wanted her to be. He looked at her with sadness and a hint of disappointment and sighed, “If that is what you want then I shall respect your choices Princess. Duty drives the wheel that runs the realm and let the duty dictate our will.” He moved to her door, “I may not have a favor for you to give, but you will always have my heart.”

As Aurane left, the stern look of her finally broke and she finally began weeping and crumbled at the edge of the bed. She covered herself however suddenly she felt something warm trying to breach in, when Rhaenys opened her eyes and saw the blood red eyes of Ghost. Rhaenys gave him a weak smile and ruffled with his fur she let the direwolf’s head rest on his head.

**_Two days later_ **

Rhaenys walked with strength and vigor that a Targaryen Princess would possess. She tried not to think of the night with Aurane. Ghost was not present with her; the wolf decides to travel free lands in the day time. She moved past the two guards and entered the chambers where her father had resided. They had mostly stayed at the Guest Keep where the lords stayed. The prisoners had settled outside amongst the loyal group and Aurane had decided to look after them. Member of Houses Drumm, Blacktyde, Goodbrother, Tawney, Wynch, Sunderly, Stonehouse and others were kept in one area. However, the members of House Greyjoy, Harlaw and the cadet branches were taken to another part. Rhaenys knocked the door and to her surprise it was open.

She heard whispers coming from inside,

“Your grace, you have already consumed a good amount of weirwood paste. Any more and I cannot be certain how it will affect you.”

Rhaenys entered the room and she saw a small man speaking to her father who had been seated on the side his hair was opened and his eyes a little redder and tired. He turned his gaze to her, the small man bowed in question, “Princess Rhaenys, it is a pleasure my name is Howland Reed”

“Aemon mentioned you” Rhaenys remembered her brother speaking about the Lord of Greywater Watch and the friendship he shared with his Uncle Ned Stark.

“I am sure your brother did Rhaenys, leave us Lord Reed and speak not of this anymore. I thank you for what you have provided but I will no longer have a need of this” Rhaegar said in a stern tone. Howland Reed sighed and nodded and left the room in a bit of haste.

Her father stood up and his winced as he put his hand on his back, “Are you well?”

His father nodded and gave her a soft smile, “Have been in armor for some time now and you could thrust your sword only so many times before you are sore” He japed.

Rhaenys chuckled, he moved to sit in a chair, she stayed quiet for a beat and then asked the question she had been meaning to ask, “father, what is the weirwood paste?”

Her father sighed as he brought a jug of wine and poured one for himself and for her, “it is a means to an end”

Rhaenys looked at her father in a manner that he knew that she would demand more answers, “did you know that blood of First Men flows through my veins and yours?”

She took a moment to contemplate his question and nodded, her great-great grandmother was a Blackwood, “what of it?”

Her father chuckled, “Blackwood follow the Old God and after they were driven out of North by Starks and before the Andal warlords attacked and claimed Riverland. They had lived in peace with the Children of the Forest and in return they thought them the way of Green Seeing.”

“Green Seeing?”

Rhaegar nodded, “Yes, it was a boon and a curse but the ability was only limited to a chosen few. How many eyes does Bloodraven have?”

“A Thousand Eyes and one” an answer came instantly, Brynden Rivers had been one of the Great Bastard of Aegon the IV who had served as the Hand for Daeron the Good and his children faithfully.

“Our Great granduncle Aemon had gone to Wall alongside him and he served him when he was the Lord Commander. He had shared that those who share blood of First Men always have the key to Greensight and the blood of Dragons always had the magic to ignite the flame” her father explained softly.

“So even I have the greensight?”

Her father shook his head, “Only those who have the visions or dragon dreams have the ability of it. It is those who are capable to have the strength to possess Greensight. In Qarth, Warlocks use shade of the evening, as a child, I used to have the dreams of endless nights, of dragons and men, of a darkness and shadow that was cast over the realms. There was…” His father shook his head, “…enough of this, there have been enough suffering for my dreams. What matters is that this weirwood paste helped me. It gave me sight of the acts that needed to be taken, what needed to be done to win this battle.”

“Was that the only time you used this paste?” Rhaenys inquired, she had to know the answer of this.

His face was unreadable as he looked at her, “Trident”

Rhaenys’s eyes widened knowing that he played with fate in such manner, she wondered what would have happened if her father would not have used the weirwood paste. Her father stood up, “now enough of this, the last of the prisoners are here. We will ride to Lord’s port on the Evenfall.”

“Balon Greyjoy dies” Rhaenys said that matter-of-fact.

His father stood up and cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss on forehead, “my little dragon, today the realm will see the dragon’s wroth”

They arrived by Lordsport as the sun was setting, his father had worn his armor again and showed no signs of weariness he had shown when she talked to him earlier. They were by the beach by the burned harbor. The fires had finally quelled but the city was completely ruined and destroyed. She wondered what the predicament be, would the Botley still hold domain? How would the other lords at Iron Island fare?

There was a stand that was erected and the gallows were made ready with ten nooses ready. The lords of the Westeros were present to see the King’s Justice. Her uncle arrived and looked stiff and looked at the gallows with rage. He then turned his gaze to the left side in the bottom where Harras Harlaw was present in his haggard and wounded look. Rhaenys had recalled meeting him at a Tourney in King’s Landing for Aegon’s Nameday and his conflict with Serret. He was a fine knight and respectable and a strong warrior, he had made fast friends with his Uncle. The betrayal had hurt his uncle a lot.

Rhaenys turned to her left and saw Ghost come in, she chuckled and patted his fur and played with his ear. She saw Lord Stark and his brother arrive to Rhaenys’s and Viserys’s surprise.

“My Lord, Ser Benjen” Rhaenys acknowledged them.

“Princess Rhaenys, Prince Viserys” both bowed and greeted them together.

“What brings you here on this rampart? I thought this only meant for the members of House Targaryen” Viserys cautiously asked them.

“Because I invited them” a voice came from the left side and it was her father who walked with the guards with both Balon Greyjoy and Ser Harras Harlaw at the side. Her father walked past her and Ghost to meet with Lord Stark.

“I want you to see what happen to those who try to harm my blood” he then moved closer to Eddard Stark, “…and to those who harm and try to take a piece of Lya from me” Her father whispered. Something about the ferocity of the tone with which her father said those words frightened her.

Her father than moved to position and signalled the page to demand silence. “Good men and women of Westeros!!” Her father exclaimed in a regal voice but there was something eerie in his voice.

“We stand here on this day at the end of a war that had been needless to its core. Good men and woman died fighting the ironborn. Good men and women died protecting their home and protecting their children from the fires of war” he pointed to Balon Greyjoy, “a pride of this man and the cowardice of another is the cause of it. All the death, all the suffering that Westeros suffered in the light of three moon started with them. Their war harmed and affected everyone, including my own blood.” Rhaenys took a look at Ghost who was peering at her father. Something about the wolf felt different, normally his eyes would be blood red but at times Rhaenys could swear that there was a hint of grey appearing at times.

“But today is the day, they answer for their crimes. Today they understand the consequences of the lives they took, they face the consequences of the women they raped, the children they took in as their thrall. What is dead never die, isn’t that what is said among Greyjoy and Ironborn. Today they learn of that what is dead stay dead and the wroth of a dragon”

Her father turned to Balon Greyjoy, “Balon Greyjoy, your death is written as is your false knight Harras Harlaw. Do you have any last words?”

Balon looked at her father with pride that seemed like defiance, “I will die standing tall, I fought for the freedom of my folk and I will die facing the consequences of my action.”

Ser Harras looked at King and then turned towards her uncle, “The Greenland have only shown me scorn and looked down upon me because I was Ironborn but I will be glad to die knowing who I am at heart.”

Viserys wanted to go for the man but before he could move her father placed a hand on his shoulder. King Rhaegar then turned towards the two prisoner and had a cruel smirk on his face, “do you think you two are the only ones that would suffer the consequences of your crime?”

Both prisoners in question looked at the King in confusion and a hint of fear, “BRING THEM!!” her father shouted.

At the word of his command, different bodies were dragged. It was Victarion Greyjoy and Aeron Greyjoy the brother who had fought and was captured at Fair Isles, Lord Rodrik Harlaw followed squirming and begging for mercy as well along with other member of House Harlaw and their cadet branches. However, it was not the men that were brought that frightened Rhaenys, it was the screams of Alannys Greyjoy and the daughter Asha that had bothered Rhaenys.

“YOU MONSTER!!” Balon screeched before he was brought down by a butt of the spear.

“STOP IT, MERCY PLEASE!!” Ser Harras screamed and begged.

“IF YOU WANT MERCY, GO PRAY TO YOUR DROWNED GODS BECAUSE YOU WILL HAVE NO MERCY FROM ME SER” King Rhaegar said.

However, they did not stop as the men and women of House Greyjoy and Harlaw were dragged onto the gallows. The rain had started pouring as the screams of prisoners could not be heard at the sound of thunder. Noose was placed on Lord Rodrik Harlaw, his wife, his sister Gwynesse, Victarion and Aeron Greyjoy.

“My king” Lord Eddard moved forth horrified, “Balon Greyjoy and Ser Harras and the men deserve death but not the women”

“Tell that to the smallfolk that suffered Seagard Stark, tell that to the mother, the children and wives of the men died in this needless battle. Tell that to LYANNA whose son would have died had it not been for his direwolf” her father’s voice shouted, however the part about Lady Lyanna and her son was said in a quiet tone so that no one else could hear it.

Her father waved and the master executioner lowered the lever which led to the noose being tightened. Lord Stark wanted to move away but her father placed a hand on Lord Stark’s shoulder, “you will watch what happens if they choose to harm a piece of Lya” and watch he did as the screams of the wailing Balon Greyjoy and Harras Harlaw could be heard. The struggling of the members of the family ended as the members of Greyjoy and Harlaw were cut down but that was not the end of the execution as other House members were executed accordingly and both prisoners who were at the stands were forced to make watch as their kin and line was ending. The rain was pouring like a torrent now and the waves were growing bigger.

Once the final members were executed, her father grabbed Balon by his neck and the guards dragged Ser Harras Harlaw. Rhaenys and Viserys followed her father as did Lord Stark and her brother who were horrified. Rhaenys turned to see the Lord and the men present. It channeled through satisfaction, to neutral, to horrified. Rhaenys was certain that the Ironborn lords that were present there had soiled their breeches at the sight.

“Time to meet your Drowned Gods, Greyjoy” Her father muttered in a dark tone as he dragged a squirming Balon Greyjoy without issue.

They finally arrived at the sea and her father punched Balon Grejoy and dropped him into the sea. The two men did the same to Harras Harlaw. Rhaenys did not want to watch this anymore, she simply wanted to end. Her father’s expression was cold and indifferent to a squirming Balon Greyjoy who was struggling under water. Finally, his struggle seemed to cease but her father kept him under water for some time and he finally dragged his body out. The men did the same with Ser Harras, her father walked past by her and there was a sense of sadness on his face but he kept it well hidden. She turned to look at her uncle who seemed shocked at this display. To her surprise Ghost stood back by the podium where they had been before. Both bodies were placed in the center, her father looked at everyone and then at Stark.

“LET THIS BE A REMINDER TO THE VILLAINS OF WESTEROS WHO DARE LAY A HAND ON MY BLOOD, WHO WOULD DARE HARM MY SUBJECTS.”

The crowd quietly listened to her father’s words, “LET THIS BE A REMINDER TO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DECIDE TO WAKE A DRAGON.”

Rhaenys looked at the bodies, that were wet and looked pale. She did not see her father move towards Ghost who simply looked at him with a somewhat frightened gaze and whisper something in his ear. She did not catch her father move out while the rest of the realm took in the consequences of his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the rain it pours their hall with not a soul to hear 
> 
> Its safe to say rhaegar channeled his inner tywin
> 
> You know people will argue whether Rhaegar screwed a pooch with his actions or no. However, one thing to remember is history is written by victor. 
> 
> By the way, Euron Greyjoy is not dead, because he was exiled by his brother. So technically he is the last surviving Greyjoy who let's just say I have plans.
> 
> Also did you notice that there was no mention of Thoros of Myr, hmm curious isnt it?
> 
> Hmm the next chapter is gonna be on the last dragon and the white wolf


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon deals with a bully.  
> Arthur Dayne talks to Jon and then argues with Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been some time, I wrote this fic. Here is a new chapter. A lot of it focused around Arthur Dayne and his interactions with father and son. Please bear the mistakes, chances are that ill probably make the fixes later on.

**Jon POV**

**Seagard – Three weeks after the battle of Pyke**

Headache was becoming a constant part lately. Throughout the journey to Pyke and being part of the battle. Jon had been been within Ghost ever since he left with Rhaenys and boarded _King Rhaegar’s Grace._ Through Ghost’s vision, he saw the gleam of Wildfire and the destruction of Lord’s Port. Jon witnessed the army boarding ashore and building siege weaponry. He saw the same siege machines, catapults, trebuchets and battering rams being utilized to break down the walls and the gates of Castle Pyke. He smelled the fear of men as the walls came down and the taste of iron in the blood of the Ironborn men that had died after they faced him. He recalled the relief when Rhaenys saw him in the heat of the battle, it had been right after Ghost ripped the arm of from the woman who had her beat in the combat. Despite seeing so much, Jon had not been inside Ghost for a longer period, it was more of shorter duration spaced out throughout different period of time. He felt his direwolf’s emotion throughout it as well, he felt happiness when roaming through the land of Pyke. He felt rage when facing the reavers and the enemy soldiers trying to hold off against him. He also felt fear when he saw his father killing every member of Greyjoy and Harlow families. He saw the aghast looks of Rhaenys, his Uncle’s both Stark and even Targaryen at the decision. However, the thing that surprised Jon was King Rhaegar not fearing Ghost as he approached him while Jon was within him.

_“I know you are in your direwolf son. I know you have been within him for some time now.” His father whispered while gently caressing Ghost’s fur._

_“Your gift is strong within you, but you need to be careful without proper training you will lose yourself within him” his tone changed from gentle to low and dangerous as he turned towards the men gathering the dead Greyjoy and Harlaw men and women, “this is the fate of those who try to harm my family and those who harm you.”_

This was the same man who had told him that he would have fought for him regardless if he would have been Aemon or Visenya before they left for Pyke.

Lord Howland had warned him again and again that spending too much time within Ghost will lead to worst case. The Crannogmen of the Neck were always mysterious lot even to the Northmen. His grandmother had said that Moat Cailin may defend the North from Southern Armies, the Crannogmen of the Neck are the ones who would break them. Lord Howland Reed was the lord of Greywater Watch and was a close friend to his uncle Ned and his mother Lyanna as well, yet Jon had never seen the lord until now. However, sking changing into Ghost was the only way he found out who Rhaegar Targaryen really was.

A man who would become a monster if any harm comes to his family and despite Jon’s liking or not, he was part of that family as well. After the battle of Seagard, he had understood that battles were never the same as described in songs. He understood that with Ironborn had to be punished for what they did at Seagard, however their fate only brought Jon discomfort. _Was he the reason behind their fate?_ Jon wondered. During his time in Seagard, he had seen the men rebuilding the destroyed homes and the relief in the Smallfolk as they reunited with their kin members. The Northmen and the army that had remained in Seagard were overjoyed at the fates of Greyjoy as were others within the Town.

 _“They should have burned”_ Jon had overheard as he had warged into his raven and flew over a tavern. It was a voice that had came from a washer woman who had been raped by one of the Rodrick Greyjoy’s men. Another maid held a small boy with her as she spoke with another man whose parents had been butchered when the Ironborn attacked the first time. Even the new lord of Seagard, Patrek Mallister was content at the news as he had lost his father. Surprisingly Aegon was a good individual to speak with.

 _“It was us or them, if father would have shown him mercy after what happened with you and Uncle Viserys, then we would have been weak”_ Aegon had shrugged off his concerns. Robb had shared same sentiments and despite the sense that was there in the words both Robb and Aegon never truly understood what Jon had witnessed.

His half-brother had not been happy with the choice of being left behind and he had spent his time displaying that in the training yard. Jon had becoming better from his wounds and he did not need the stick to walk any longer and while he was in Seagard he was growing better with sword. At times, he would spar with Robb and he was quick enough to evade him but was still not close to the best him as he had been before the battle. Aegon and Jon had sparred, but they did so when no one were present as they did not want others to get attention. While Jon would get better of him, Aegon would work to almost have him beaten. His half-brother was certainly learning and considering that he was being trained by Ser Arthur, he was certain he would be expert swordsman soon. His half-brother and him were growing closer when it came about books but the burdens of being the crown prince and the heir to the throne always kept a distance between them.

Here Jon was walking in a hallway with a minor limp on his left leg towards the training yard where Ser Arthur and Aegon were watching the squires and young boys sparring. The servants and maids were preparing for the arrival of the Royal fleet which were intended to arrive tomorrow. The sense of excitement had been in the air ever since the announcement had made that the Royal fleet would be arriving tomorrow. He walked with a slight limp on his leg, even though it was not observable to others. Jon walked towards the open yard and saw a group of squires sparring in the yard. They wore the armor and were parrying along with their swords. Jon saw Aegon standing in the corner along with Ser Arthur watching the two boys spar under supervision of the elder knights.

Jon saw the Northmen sitting alongside the bench with Robb. Jon went to them first as Robb waved him to come over. He recognized others as well there were few Wildling boys from Giantsbane clan that Jon had known from Last Hearth. Jory was seated above them as he was tasked by Lord Stark to watch over both him and Robb. There was also Robar Dustin, Gawen Glover and Daryn Hornwood seated alongside them. Jon was not acquainted much with them but Gawen Glover when he had visited Last Hearth. Jon took a seat and watched the boys fighting.

“Has it been going for long?” Jon asked.

Robb merely shrugged and chuckled, “it is not even a fight, they are merely playing.”

There was a distant look on Robb’s face. Before the battle of Seagard, there was a sense of jolly and glee in Robb’s face. It is still there in him but when it comes to sparring and battle, his mind has suddenly changed regarding it. _As has mine,_ Jon thought. The nightmares of him being dragged by Rodrik Greyjoy were not as vivid as it had been but still it would be enough to teach Jon that real battle is no game as the one that is being played right now.

Jon caught a glance of Aegon who seemed uninterested at the spar as well, he glanced at Jon and waved at him. He waved back and watched the spar go on and finally one of the squires was on his back while the other was on the top. He caught the glance of the sigil that they wore and it was that of House Redwyne. After the fallen squire yielded, he stood up and shook the victor’s hand. Both removed their helms and it turned out that both were twins.

“Well played, Horas and Hobber, at least you are not as much as slob as I thought you to be” a taunting voice called out at them. This was a boy who seemed to be at age with Robb and Jon and had golden hair and blue eyes. Both boys looked at him with scorn on their face. They clearly disliked him but decided to walk towards the boy who simply began to laugh.

Other boys that were sparring did not pay attention to the pompous prick. The boy wore the standards of House Hightower, Jon realized. He got up from his bench and spoke to one of the Hightower knights who merely bowed after the boy said something and gave him his helm. He forcefully took the helm from the man and walked towards the training ground.

“I have need of a partner for my sparring. Normally, I would use a real steel but my uncle Ser Gunthor suggests to use sparring blades” the boy called out to the Westerlanders and Reachmen.

“Who the fuck is he?” Daryn Hornwood muttered in an irritated tone.

“The boy is wearing the standards of House Hightower and the way that the knights bowed his head suggests that he is an important member of House Hightower,” he then turned to an appalled Daryn, “he seems to be the son of the heir Ser Baelor Hightower”.

The Northmen looked at them appalled and Jon had to chuckle at that, his enthusiasm with reading had forced Great Jon to make more active communications with Oldtown. This had given him a closer outlook on House Hightower. Since Dance, they had stayed silent in terms of politics of the realm. They had maintained marital ties with houses in Reach but not wedded into the Royal house until King Rhaegar did. Not only that, Jon had learned that they had wed Ser Baelor to Cersei Lannister. The pompous boy was their son, Joffrey Hightower.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Robar Dustin asked as he found it amusing.

“I...”

“Read it in a book” a gruff voice from his back answered and laughed. It was one of the boys who had joined the Umbers along with Tormund. _Torregg,_ Jon realized, he was surprised that the boy did not join his brother in the battle.

Jon chuckled and then turned to Robar Dustin, “not really, I read it in the scrolls and letters from Oldtown.”

“What about you Tarly?” their discussion was interrupted when Joffrey pointed his sparring blade to a fat boy sitting along with the Tarly men.

“I hear Huntsman are known for their martial skills, care to test that out for me Samwell?” Joffrey said it in a mocking tone.

The boy merely shook his head, but then looked at the stern knight standing next to him and meekly stood up.

“That one is fatter than bloody Lord Wyman” Robb whispered to Jon. He had recalled the visit of lord Wyman, who was known throughout the North as the ‘lord-to-fat-to-sit-on-a-horse’. He certainly was the fattest man Jon had seen but the boy Samwell was not close to him. He wore the Tarly Helm and the shield. He slowly walked towards Joffrey and they stood in the middle. Jon noticed that others had stopped the sparring and looking at the boy Samwell themselves as well. It seemed that no one had seen a boy of that particular age be as fat as him.

The spar began and as shortly thereafter Joffrey was able to disarm Samwell by his shield. Samwell covered himself up and squeaked, “I yield, I yield, Please no more”.

A laugh was heard throughout the yard with the jeers of craven being shouted. The Tarly men seemed furious at that fact, but did nothing to help the boy.

Joffrey on the other hand did not have enough of Samwell, “you do not have my permission to yield Tarly.” He pointed the sword at his neck, “pick up your shield”.

Samwell shook his head, but Joffrey merely bellowed out, “I said pick it up Ser Piggy”.

This mockery of the spar went on for sometime and Samwell’s shrieking was infuriating Jon. He took a glance at Aegon who seemed to be getting furious just like him. The boy was now on the ground as Joffrey was kicking him and despite the cries of yielding, Joffrey didn’t seem to stop.

Finally, Jon stood up and before Robb could stop him, he walked into the front of the yard with vigor and pushed Joffrey away from him, “ENOUGH, HE YIELDED”

Suddenly jeering stopped as other Northmen followed Jon and they became serious. Joffrey took off his helm and looked furious, “you dare touch me boy, I’ll cut you.”

However, before he could move any further, Robb and other Northmen came in front of him to defend him. It would have escalated into brawl, but his half-brother came forth, “ENOUGH”.

Aegon came forth between Jon and Joffrey along with Ser Arthur and other men of the Royal household, Jon helped bring Samwell up, “you okay?” Jon inquired. The fat slowly took of his helm, his hands were shaking and his face was bruised by one of the kicks that he got on his face. Jon was certain that Samwell would have passed out if not for the cushion in his helm. He then turned to Joffrey who was furious at being stopped by the Crown Prince.

“This behavior does not suit the son of Ser Baelor, Lord Joffrey.” Aegon said in a stern tone that resembled Rhaegar in an extent. He would have let Aegon handle him, but Jon decided against it and stepped forward.

“Apologize” Jon called out.

Aegon turned around and looked at him in a pleading manner as if he was asking Jon to let him handle it. On the other hand, Joffrey’s face was becoming redder than a bloody tomato.

“What did you say?” Joffrey sneered.

“Apologize to Samwell now,” Jon said as his anger was getting better of him and ignored the looks that the other were giving him.

“Jon, don’t” Aegon said, his violet eyes were peering at him, however, he pressed on. “Spar with me”

Aegon closed his eyes at that, but Joffrey merely laughed, “I will not spar with the likes of you.”

At that Aegon quickly turned his head to face Joffrey, “and what are his likes pray do tell?”

Joffrey had no answer at that, but Jon knew the implications he was trying to make about him.

“A Stark is asking you for a spar Hightower, do you have the strength to accept it or are you just a craven who likes to beat on lesser boys?” Jon taunted the Joffrey.

This was enough to further, “All right bastard, I will show you your station.”

He put on his helm and walked forth, but Aegon was unmoved, “call my brother a bastard one more time and I will have your tongue ripped.”

That had surprised Jon, he had always thought that Rhaenys would be the one to say such, but did not account Aegon to do so. He quickly moved towards his brother and placed a hand on his shoulders, “it’s alright my Prince, these words will be spoken of me regardless.” He gave his brother a reassuring smile, “fret not, and permit me to teach this boy a lesson about honor.”

Aegon first looked at him and then turned his back to look at Ser Arthur who gave him a nod. He could swear he saw Ser Arthur’s lip move upward. “Very well then,” Aegon backed off and signaled others to clear the sparring ground.

Jon went to the armory and wore a light sparring armor, he picked up few sparring swords to feel its weight. He found it to be at par with the tourney blades and heavier than his sword that he got from Uncle Ned. His injuries still had an effect on him, but Jon had already began recovered enough to spar. He put on a helm and got one of the wooden shields with the Stark sigil of grey wolf on a white field. They both glared at each other for a moment and suddenly Joffrey pushed onto him quickly, however Jon deflected his strike by keeping his shield up and pushing him onto the side. He was taller than Jon so had a better reach on him, his form had seemed sloppy but that was because he had been facing Samwell.

He yelled and pushed onto Jon again, but Jon ducked on his strike and hit the blunt edge on his knees to bring him down on one knee. He quickly took advantage and pushed him back further, but Joffrey moved away to a secure space. Jon noted that he was not keeping his shields up and keeping that in mind he proceeded to strike him quickly. Jon’s strength was still lacking, but not the quickness. He parried the moves smoothly and always kept Joffrey on his back.

Jon brought upon his barrage of blows on him, “Apologize,” he was shouting as Joffrey could barely keep up with him. With one move, he removed his sword and brought the hilt up to his chin and knocked him back. He heard a yelping sound coming from Joffrey, “Apologize to him!!” Jon exclaimed as he kicked him on his guts and finally disarmed his sword. He brought his sparring sword up Joffrey’s neck as he was on his back as he panted, his blue eyes were wide.

“I yield” Joffrey exclaimed loud enough for others to hear.

It may have been the rush, but Jon had ignored the pain that was returning on his shoulders after delivering hard blows onto Joffrey. He merely lowered his sword for a second which caused Joffrey to throw dirt onto Jon’s face. The dirt caught up onto his eyes and the moment he closed it, his vision transferred onto his raven.

Through his raven’s vision, Jon could see many things but it narrowed onto Joffrey as he got hand on his sword and hit Jon with on his knees. Joffrey then proceeded to kick Jon’s stomach, however suddenly his eyes opened as Jon was on his back as he blocked Joffrey’s continuous kick. The kicks were hard and took some wind out of Jon. The outraged voices drew closer but his raven came forth and bothered Joffrey for a moment. He moved back trying to push the raven away from him which allowed Jon to rush onto Joffrey and bring him down. Joffrey’s helm was removed and his pleading blue eyes were staring at Jon with fear as he brought a punch down onto his face.

Before Jon could land another blow, a hand stopped him. He turned around and saw a stone-faced Ser Arthur peering at Jon as he pushed him back. The Northmen came towards Jon and Ser Gunthor brought a bleeding Joffrey up.

“That is enough of its Jon Stark, the boy Joffrey has yielded.” Ser Arthur said in a firm voice leaving no room to argue. He then turned towards the Hightower men, “Ser Gunthor, is this what your master-at-arms teach the children, throwing dust at them when they yielded? Ser Gerold would be ashamed of this display.”

The Sword of the Morning then turned to everyone else, “that is enough of the display now, return to your tents and rooms. The king arrives on the morrow and I will not have squabbling men honoring the return of the victors.”

At that the crowd began to disperse and Jon moved towards the Northmen who patted them in back as he sat himself on the front bench. He saw Aegon approaching him, his violet eyes seemed concerned, “are you all-right?”

Jon downplayed the pain, “Ahh, it’s nothing, I’ve had worse.” This certainly held truth as sparring with Tormund had helped him with the pain in some manner. He gave Aegon his assurances and then walked back to his chambers alongside Robb. He decided to eat his dinner in privacy and later walked out at the ramparts overseeing the sea. _Tomorrow they return and I will be returning North,_ Jon thought. He would certainly miss Rhaenys and Aegon. Aegon had told Jon that chances are that his father would likely be announcing a tourney to celebrate the victory against the Ironborn. He oversaw the lights of the Seagard and the hammering at the edge. Jon also heard the sound of the wave and the caws of the Seagulls.

“You could have ended it sooner” Ser Arthur called out as he approached Jon. He was surprised to see the knight not wearing his armor. He was wearing brown cloth and a red cape being held by the silver chain. Dawn was still hanging from his waist and he imagined how many lives did that sword claim.

Jon nodded, “Aye, I could have.” He had seen Joffrey as the maester at Seagard tended onto his wounds, “but he needed to be taught a lesson that just because he is better does not give him the right to treat other as shit.”

“And you considered yourself to be the one to teach him that lesson?” Ser Arthur mused.

At that Jon shrugged, “someone had to.”

Ser Arthur chuckled at that and walked towards the rampart and looked out at the sea, “you know, your words make me reminisce of another person that I met on Tourney grounds long time ago.”

Jon peered at the knight and asked,” who?”

Arthur looked at him with a smile, “your mother.”

“Oh”

Ser Arthur chuckled at that and leaned at the walls, “tell me, did your uncle Ned, Ashara or even your grandmother tell you the tale of Knight of Laughing Tree?”

Jon was confused at that, “Knight of Laughing Tree?”

“Oh yes, a famed knight who beat three knights in jousting. A knight from House Haigh, a knight from House Blount and a Knight of House Frey.” Ser Arthur gave Jon a fond smile as he looked at Jon, “that knight was your mother.”

Jon’s eyes widened at that and he whispered, “what?”

He had so many questions and it seemed that Ser Arthur noted that as well and beckoned Jon to follow him. They went to the same area where Jon had his conversation with Rhaegar and they sat by one of the wooden benches. The night was clear but there were still some clouds present not enough to threaten rain. Ser Arthur sighed and sat down at the bench and signaled Jon to sit next to him.

“Do you know how Rhaegar and I caught your mother’s attention?” Ser Arthur asked.

“How?” Jon said in a soft tone.

“She did what you did for that boy Samwell Tarly. However, the boy she had been defending was Crannogmen Howland Reed.” At that Jon raised his head and his eyes widened, but Ser Arthur continued, “I am surprised he has not spoken anything about Harrenhal. Nevertheless, the three knights that Lyanna beat at the Tourney. Their squires were beating upon Howland Reed. I and Rhaegar had been surveying the Tourney grounds and before we could approach them, we heard a voice of a girl commanding them to back off.” The knight chuckled at that, “she took it upon herself to beat the squire up and by the time your Uncle Benjen arrived, the squires ran away with bloody noses.”

Jon looked out, “so how did they meet?”

Ser Arthur sighed and rested back, “Being a Knight of Laughing Tree caught eyes of many. One of those included King Aerys” Jon stiffened at hearing King Aerys’s name, “he considered Jaime Lannister as the knight behind it. So, he charged to bring the Knight of Laughing Tree into custody.”

“Robert Baratheon swore that he would capture the Knight, Richard Lonmouth did the same, but it was Rhaegar who found her and when he asked her why she did. Lyanna said the same thing that you did. She did not like the fact that someone defenseless was being beaten.”

“Is that what made King Rhaegar crown her as the Queen of Love and Beauty?” Jon asked as his voice wavered.

Ser Arthur merely gave Jon a sad smile, “I am afraid the only person that could give you an honest answer is Rhaegar himself.”

Jon closed his eyes at that, folks would often whispered that Rhaegar and Lyanna ran away, “Did she love him?”

Ser Arthur took a moment and then nodded, “she did.”

“Even after what happened to my Uncle Brandon and Grandfather Rickard?”

The knight put his hand on Jon’s shoulders and made him turn towards him, “She loved him and hated him at the same time. After Rhaegar left for Trident, she hated her choices and regret the consequences. All she wished was to find a way to reach to her brother and find a way to make things right.”

“Did she regret me as well?” Jon asked in a low tone as he looked away from Ser Arthur, his hands were still on his shoulders.

“No, she cursed a lot, she hated a lot and she repented as well, but she never repented you Jon. Even as she drew her last breath, she died with a smile knowing that your Uncle Ned would look after you.” Ser Arthur mentioned, Jon turned to look at him and he could see tears forming in his eyes as well.

Jon had always imagined her in his sleep, even during his time at Last Hearth. Great Jon had told him that she was a true beauty and had the spirit of the North. There were some Northmen that had resented her but most still saw her as a victim who was seduced by Rhaegar Targaryen. He wondered if she would have been stern like his grandmother or mischievous like Aunt Ashara. One time, when Arya had disappeared from the keep only to be found eating berries from the tree, Uncle Ned simply laughed and told her that he reminded her of Lyanna.

“What would she think of me?” Jon asked quietly.

Ser Arthur sighed, “I knew Lyanna in the time of strife and she was a girl who loathed me and Rhaegar. I also knew when she was the girl who fell for him and somewhere in the middle was someone who did what she felt was right. She did not want to be another lady who lived on the whims of her father and be free to have her own will. Now, I may not know Lyanna Stark as well as your Uncle Ned or your Grandmother. Though from what I can tell of her, she would be proud of you because of your bravery and your will to defend the weak.”

Jon gave him a baffled look, “but isn’t that what knights do?”

Arthur looked at him with a grim face, “not all knights do, my boy.”

They talked more about his mother and eventually the conversation drifted towards Ser Arthur’s exploits. He spoke of his time in Dorne and his childhood along with Aunt Ashara. Jon shared more stories of his time in Winterfell and Last Hearth. He mentioned the friendly rivalry between Small Jon and Tormund and his time with Hother restoring the library at Last Hearth.

“Forgive me, if I am overstepping when I ask you this Jon, but have you considered what you wish to do in future?” Ser Arthur asked. Jon tried to see if there was any other intent behind the knight’s question, however Jon could not read his face.

He simply shrugged, “don’t know, mayhap Uncle Ned would want me to hold some Lordship in the Northern lands?”

“That is what your uncle Ned wishes of you, but what do _you_ wish?” Ser Arthur pressed further.

“Being in Last Hearth and hearing the tales of the North from my grandmother. I always imagined being someone who could make my Uncle Ned and grandmother proud.” For a moment, he did not say anything. In honesty, this was something Jon had never shared with anyone, not even Robb or Uncle Ned, but for some reason Jon knew that Ser Arthur felt the right person for Jon to reveal this. “I know that in parchment I am a Stark, but I never felt like one. I always felt that a part of me is missing like I am a stranger. Mayhap, it is because I am a Targaryen by blood as well, maybe not. I just don’t want be who I am, not as Eddard Stark’s nephew, not as Lyanna Stark’s son or even King Rhaegar’s for that matter.”

Jon realized that he rambled on for longer than usual but to his surprise Ser Arthur simply listened on and stood up from the bench and gave him a sad look, “you wish to be more than your name and your blood, but I am afraid my boy that is what defines you. We live in a world where a Stark or a Targaryen is worth more than a merchant or a washerwoman. You wish to be more than those around you that is true but you always have to remember who you are.” He walked towards Jon and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I am just a knight who follows my duty so let me give you this advice. It is not wrong for you to wish to be a Stark but you are much more than that and deep down you are beginning to know that as well. Never forget who you are Jon, because the world will never let you forget it. Your name has power and with power comes duty. Your father and mother loved each other, there is no doubt in me when I say that. However, they made mistakes, costly mistakes so what I tell you is this. Be better, be better than those mistakes, it is no shame to love but never let your love oppose your duty. Because when that happens, only others around you will suffer.”

**Arthur POV**

Never would have Arthur thought that he spent hours talking to Lyanna’s son. From the few ravens that he received from his sister from North, there was naught but good things about the boy. However, when he first heard of his actions at Seagard and saw the change in Rhaegar’s demeanor after their first meeting, he wondered if the goodness in boy would bring the worse out from his friend. Arthur had never chosen to question his King’s vision and prophecies. As the times had passed, he felt like he was becoming more and more his lord commander and less his friend. He had strictly objected to remaining back at Seagard. However, knowing the events that had transpired at Pyke and the use of wildfire to burn down Lord’s port, Arthur knew why he was kept back. He had also heard the sentence that was passed on House Greyjoy and House Harlaw.

At first, many were shocked at the announcement, because to many King Rhaegar was a symbol of mercy and justice. Arthur could swear the men from North were comparing his ruthlessness to that of Aerys Targaryen. Surprisingly, the men from Westerland considered him to be another Tywin. Arthur had to chuckle at that because he knew that while that was meant as a praise from the Lords of Westerland, Rhaegar would take it as an insult. In the end, it did not matter because their whispers dispersed into excitement as Arthur saw the portcullis to the castle Seagard open. The trumpets and horns were blaring out and the drums were beating as the small-folk cheering allowed the passage of the King Rhaegar Targaryen and his private retinue along with Princess Rhaenys and the King’s Guard as well. Arthur glanced at Ser Jaime striding aside Princess Rhaenys while King Rhaegar was surrounded by Ser Barristan and Ser Arys. Ser Arthur was standing next to Aegon who wore his silver crown with a red ruby at the front. He had to chuckle at the amount of time it took him to make him wear the royal cloak and dress. He certainly looked like Daeron the Young Dragon and that was the impression Arthur knew Rhaegar wanted the lords and ladies to see of their heir.

Ser Arthur was the first in the welcoming party to kneel, followed by Ser Patrek who had been next to Prince Aegon. Shortly thereafter, everyone followed. King Rhaegar wore his dark red armor and had the dragon helm on. He dismounted from his desertier and walked towards the kneeling crowd at the castle. Followed by King Rhaegar was Prince Viserys and Princess Rhaenys who walked side by side. Prince Viserys had dawned his Targaryen red armor with a darker red cloak while Princess Rhaenys wore her orange armor and dark brown breeches. Her spear was on her right hand and her hair was braided at her side. There was a regal mask on her face, but Arthur could note some crack as she approached forward.

King Rhaegar walked forth and removed his helms and moved his hair around. Arthur would smirk because he would be certain that many maidens present would faint at his sight.

“Rise” King Rhaegar said in a clear tone.

At that everyone did at once, Arthur looked to see the king who had a faint scar above his brow. He took a glance at Prince Viserys who had plastered a grimmer look than he did before departing Seagard.

According to the protocol, King Rhaegar first greeted Patrek Mallister, the new lord of Seagard.

“Lord Patrek, I grant my thanks for hosting the reserve army while we went forth to set the Iron Islands to its rights” King said in a formal tone as he shook Lord Patrek’s hand. Arthur was certain that it was the Lord Patrek would be a nervous lad right now. It would be a hard task for him to restore his lands to rights. Something told him that Lord Tywin would be the one who would have to deal with him, but Rhaegar would likely intervene. He still recalled the first time he heard of the attack on Viserys. Rhaegar had sent a scathing letter to Tywin expressing his disappointment. In truth, it was his way to bring Viserys and Daenerys into his custody rather than being used as pawns at Tywin’s game.

 _Is it worth being a pawn to a Hightower than a Lannister,_ Arthur wondered.

The King proceeded to move towards Aegon who had remained standing while others had knelt.

There was a sense of pride beaming out of Rhaegar as he smiled and embraced Aegon, “my son, it does me proud that you upheld your station and the pride of House Targaryen. I may have held the front with my sword, but your skills with quill was more important than mine own.” He turned to look at everyone and proclaimed in a louder voice, “LET IT BE KNOWN, THAT WHILE I UPHELD THE FIGHTING AND BRINGING LOW TO THE VILLAINS OF THE REALM, PRINCE AEGON MADE CERTAIN TO HOLD ORDER IN SEAGARD AT THE TIME OF STRIFE AND MADE CERTAIN THAT THE LANDS DO NOT FALL INTO DISORDER THAT HAD BEEN BEFORE.”

At that, many started to clap. Arthur clapped along and he had to give Aegon the credit. He had upheld his station as the Crown Prince by holding court daily and working alongside Lord Patrek and his household to bring the town of Seagard to its rights and drive the reconstruction of the town by providing coinage to the development by providing the seal of the crown. He was certain that it had been Rhaegar’s idea to keep Connington back for _this_ specific purpose. He wanted Aegon to rule and make decisions at his own will despite the fact that he had not reached majority.

Arthur had remained stone faced and bowed his head as his King approached. King’s indigo eyed looked at him with fondness, “Ser Arthur, it gives me great relief that you worked alongside my son and gave him your counsel when needed.”

“I do as my King bids, sire” Ser Arthur said in a plain tone.

His lack of emotions must have been addressed by Rhaegar as he become uneasy and moved towards others. Arthur turned to see Princess Rhaenys speaking with Aegon and Viserys talking to Lord Patrek Mallister.

A shout was heard from the corner as the Starks approached after the royal retinue. At first, Arthur thought the commotion was more of a jeer but it had been otherwise. The Northern retinue arrived at the front yard, but the sight that caused more noises was of the direwolf trotting from the middle slowly going towards the party at the left. He glanced at Jon coming forward and pressing his head to the direwolf while he was pushing Jon at the back. Arthur glanced at Ned Stark and his former squire Benjen smiling at the sight of it. He turned to look at Rhaegar who had a sad look on his face as he saw Jon greeting his Uncles along with other Northmen and he returned to Aegon and Rhaenys.

\----

The day passed with the returning army settling onto the town. Rhaegar had announced that they would be marching to the capital through King’s Road. He had also announced a tourney at King’s Landing to celebrate the victory against the Iron Born. He was walking towards the royal quarters that had hosted Aegon which now were hosting Rhaegar and Viserys.

As he approached the door, he noticed the Northern guards present outside along with Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan.

“Ser Jaime” he looked at his former squire and then turned to Barristan, “Ser Barristan”.

They both acknowledged him and turned to the Northmen eyeing Ser Arthur, “Is everyone in the room?” he inquired as he glanced at the Northmen standing along.

Before Ser Barristan could retort, Ser Jaime snorted, “do you not feel the chill running down your spine Ser Arthur? That means that the Starks are in the room with their winter.”

The Northmen glared at Jaime and Ser Arthur simply step forth, “if that was an attempt at a jape Ser Jaime, it was a silly one. Looks like your time away from capital has done something to that sharp tongue of yours.”

He could hear a chuckle coming from Ser Barristan while Jaime simply flushed and look down and the Northmen who at first were glaring were merely laughing along as well. Arthur went to knock on the door and a call to enter was heard.

Arthur went into the King’s solar and saw the King and Prince Aegon seated on one side and on the other side of the table there were two grim faced Starks.

Benjen had certainly grown since the time he had come to King’s Landing. Arthur made sure that his training was brutal enough to make a warrior and knight out of him. His exploits driving the bandits out of the Kingswood was evidence of it. They certainly did not seem too comfortable being in the room with the King present. If Arthur would make any guesses, it would be because of the sentence that was passed onto House Greyjoy and House Harlaw.

Arthur went to kneel quickly and his king beckoned him to rise, “your grace, my prince”. He greeted Rhaegar and Prince Aegon who nodded. He then turned to Benjen and Ned Stark, “Ser Benjen, Lord Stark”.

Benjen Stark gave him a smile and Ned Stark gave a firm nod. Ned Stark, his good brother, Arthur thought. Him and the Lord of Winterfell never met eye, even when Ashara had fallen for him. He loved his little sister but Ned Stark had been one man that they shared their disagreements on before the war began. Arthur knew that Ned Stark thought the same of him but there was a sense of respect between both of them.

He stood behind the King and certainly a sense of familiarity hit Arthur. The last time both brothers were sitting across the King, it was to determine the fate of House Stark and the North. It had been the same time where the King had un name his son as a Prince and granted him leave to be in Winterfell.

Arthur noted that Aegon was not happy about some matter, “Now that Arthur is here, I believe it is time to begin.”

Ned Stark nodded, “Your grace, I beg your leave to disband the Northern army to have them return to their lands.”

Rhaegar seemed to be in agreement about that matter, “I will allow it, do you intend to travel to King’s Landing for tourney.”

Ned did not hesitate as he shook his head, “I am afraid not sire, I intend to return with my men along with my brother Benjen as it was negotiated. We have served the crown and fulfilled our oath in defending the realms in the name of House Targaryen and lost men doing so.”

The words coming out of his mouth sounded bitter as was the grim expression. Rhaegar wanted to say something but Aegon intervened, “we do not deny it Lord Stark and the crown thanks you for your effort.”

Rhaegar lips curled up at that, “as my son said, your efforts in this rebellion will certainly honored and remembered. My intentions at the tourney were to show the realms a united front and a way with which we could start mending the wounds of the past. Nevertheless, I shall honor your wishes but permit me to provide this proposition to other Northmen should they desire glory.”

Ned let out a bitter chuckle, “as is your right your grace. North does not partake in such glory, but those who do are free to accompany Ser Wendel down South.”

Rhaegar kept a plain face on as he presented a scroll, “and this is the royal declaration for your brother’s lordship at the lands of Sea Dragon Point.”

Lord Stark took a look at the scroll and read the writings and read. “This scroll also serves as a charter for reduce taxes for the five-year period. At the end of fifth year, a representative from Crown shall arrive to assess the books of Sea Dragon Point and the taxes shall be raised according to that.”

Ned nodded and grunted as he sat straight, “agreed sire, there was another matter for which we wished to discuss.”

King Rhaegar looked questioningly, “Oh and what might that be?”

Ned sighed and spoke, “I wish to grant lordship for _my_ nephew Jon at the lands of Gift.”

Rhaegar glanced at the wolf lord without any emotions on his face. Arthur knew that Jon would be an uncomfortable topic to discuss between the Starks and Rhaegar.

“The Gifts?” Aegon questioned.

Ned Stark nodded, “Aye my Prince”. He turned to Benjen who took out the map of the North and pointed at the lands of New Gift by the base of the mountain. The lord of Winterfell stood up and pointed at the western end of New Gift at the base of the mountain.

“The chart does not show it here but at the base of this mountain resides a lake and in the middle of it spans a land that is five leagues in distance. A castle will be a good construction here.”

Aegon frowned and narrowed his eyes at Lord Stark, “you intend to have my brother rule the lands over some isolated area where there is no source of income.”

Benjen gave a small smile at the Prince’s defense over his brother’s land. Ned chuckled, “no my prince because this lake is at a height and it serves as the starting point to a tributary that flows downstream and meets Last River. The purpose of this lands and lordship would be to make the trading of the Red Gems to be more accessible to the realm.”

Arthur had not said anything yet as he and Rhaegar surveilled the map, “Why would men want to live in such place? If those lands are of such value then why not grant it to one of your children.”

Ned gave a pointed look to Arthur, “Cregan is already intended to rule the lands of Moat Cailin. Lord Howland is assisting with the development of the lands there and has sworn the support of the other Crannogmen to bring the lands to rights.”

Rhaegar was still quiet and was assessing the wealth, “you certainly have intentions to construct many of the lands Lord Stark.” He finally said and glaring at Ned Stark, “tell me, what sort of crops would grow in the lands that you have intended for my son.”

Ned Stark did not waver from the intense glare of the King as his grey eyes looked back at him, “I have had words with Clan Liddle and Norrey and they are convinced that the lands around his keeps are fertile enough to grow plant crops. The keep could be extended and we can work with the Glassblowers in Myr to set up Glass Garden that would help with the harvest. The main attraction and the source of the wealth would be the red gems from the mountains. The Mountain Clans has given away the right of mining to me and they are in agreement to transfer those rights to Jon as he takes up the lordship of the lands.”

There was silence for the moment and then Aegon stood up and assessed the map, he surveilled the map especially the Umber Lands. “That is why you had my brother foster among Umbers didn’t you?” There was no harshness in his word, but the questions seemed to sound more as an accusation.

“Jon is a son of the North and Great Jon Umber was present the time Lyanna drew her final breath. He has already made fast friends with the vassals of House Umber.” Stark then turned to Rhaegar, “my purpose was to remind my bannerman that Jon is the son of North, a Stark and that is my intention when I give this lordship.”

Aegon seemed to understand the answer but he could sense the sadness that his brother would not get the opportunity to know that he is a Targaryen as well.

“I agree” Rhaegar said in a soft tone.

He then turned to stare at the Stark brothers, “Jon is the son of North, a Stark by legitimatization. The income from the gems would certainly help him set his keep up.”

He stayed quiet for a beat but then his tone changed and became more forceful, “but he is also my son, and while I will permit his lordship in the North over the lands of your choosing. He shall also be the lords of the lands of my choosing.”

Arthur was surprised at such revelation, he glanced at Aegon and he did not seem surprised at the declaration. The Stark brothers were confused as they looked at each other and then Benjen asked, “what lands do you want to give my nephew?”

“Harrenhal”

No one said anything for a moment, but Rhaegar continued, “I do not intend to announce to the realms for now, but will do so when Jon reaches his majority. The lands and incomes from Harrenhal are currently under the custody of House Targaryen. Aegon is my heir, VIserys is the Prince of Summerhall. I have no other issues that I intend to give lands to for now. Jon is my choice and Aegon consents to it as well.”

Aegon gave his father a stiff nod, it seemed that he was not in complete agreement with his father but he did not let others know of it.

“Why?” Benjen was gritting his teeth now and breathing hard.

“What did you say?” Rhaegar asked.

“Why do you care?” He glared at the King with a rage, Arthur did not think he had.

“Twelve years, you spoke naught of him and let him live in the North in peace, why do you care now? Is it because of some scars hmm?” Benjen bellowed out loud.

“Careful Benjen” Arthur intervened, “remember, you are talking to your king.”

Ned put his hands on his shoulders, “what my brother means to say Ser is that his grace renounced any kind of bond of family when he un named him as his son.”

“Because I have learned from my mistakes” Rhaegar said softly. “Besides this is a command lord Stark, not a request. Jon Stark will rule the lands of Harrenhal. He will not hold any royal titles but the lands would pass on to Jon and then his children in perpetuity.”

Ned Stark glared at the King and normally his frozen face would be without emotions but now it was coming at display, “do not let your desire to seek a bond with Jon let him end up ruining him.”

With that Ned bowed and simply left, Benjen seemed like he wanted to say more but ended shaking his head and leaving as well.

“Father, I do not see sense in naming Jon, lord of Harrenhal, if you are granting lord Stark’s request then he will be stretched thin” Aegon reasoned.

Rhaegar glared at the door with anger, “he will have castellans who could watch over the lands for him. I granted Stark that request because I know that Jon would have wanted to be with his Stark kin.” He turned to stare at Aegon, “you are still upset about the fact that I intend to give him Red Rain.”

Aegon turned to look at glare at his father, “you intend to give Uncle Viserys Nightfall. Shouldn’t the Valyrian Steel remain within our House?”

Rhaegar looked at his son for a moment, Arthur was still reeling with the decisions the King was making. He merely stared at his son and sighed and went into a satchel.” He picked up a parchment and gave it Aegon. Aegon read it and his eyes widened as he stared at his father. “Is this true?”

Rhaegar looked at Arthur and then back at Aegon, “It should be arriving by the time we reach King’s Landing. It had arrived before the fleet arrived.”

“What is it?” Arthur enquired.

Rhaegar turned to him and had a grin on his face, “Blackfyre, Arthur, it has been found. Have you not noticed the absence of Richard Lonmouth?”

Arthur did notice that when he arrived at Seagard that the old squire had been absent. Arthur thought that he had been left back at capital. “He is traveling alongside Ser Alliser Thorne and Marwyn to retrieve the sword.”

Rhaegar then turned to Aegon and cupped his cheeks, “do not think that my actions towards Jon means that I am neglecting you my son. Everything I do is for you; you still are vital for the future and for the wars to come. You are my promised prince.”

At those words, Aegon’s eyes became wet, “Jon may have two castles, but you have seven Kingdoms and I have no doubt you will be a better King.” Rhaegar placed a kiss on Aegon’s forehead, “go on, keep this to yourself for now. Do not speak of my plans to anyone else.”

Aegon nodded and then turned to look at Ser Arthur as if to ask if he was coming, but Arthur shook his head. He did walk the prince out of the room. Once the prince was gone, Arthur took a deep breath and turned to face his friends.

The fond smile that the King had reserved for his son was gone and now it was replaced with an irritating frown as he walked towards his harp and adjusting his tune. He started playing it at a low tune while Arthur merely stared at his friend.

“You have words Arthur, say it.” Rhaegar muttered as he played a melodious tune, not looking at Arthur.

He kept quiet for a moment, “how long have you been having weirwood paste?”

At that his playing stopped and plainly stared back at him. Oh, Arthur knew his friend well enough, when he had been a Prince, he had seen him meet with the Ghost of High heart by the grounds of Harrenhal. Arthur knew that Rhaegar consumed weirwood paste whenever he wanted to get better understanding of his dreams through the visions. He had always been averse to such things, but Rhaegar had been far too determined. Whenever he would consume weirwood paste, his lips would turn brownish and eyes redder in shade. Arthur was seeing the same look in his friend’s appearance.

“I have stopped consuming it” Rhaegar stated and then returned to playing his harp.

Arthur walked towards the King and growled, “is that why you are making decisions such as granting Lyanna’s son Harrenhal?”

“I have my reasons” Rhaegar simply said and his privacy irritated Arthur.

“Is that what you said when you put Greyjoy and Harlaw men and women to sword? Because of your visions?” Arthur questioned, not letting Rhaegar avoid him.

Rhaegar placed the harp on the side and stood up to face Arthur, “They got off easy if you ask me.” He walked away from him and poured himself some arbor cove.

He tried to take a sip but Arthur interrupted, “what would you have done then? Have them burned while Balon Greyjoy choked to death” At that Rhaegar threw the goblet, he heard the glass break and at that Barristan entered.

Rhaegar glared at the old knight and then at Arthur who gave him a knowing glance. At that Ser Barristan stepped out and then walked towards a seething Rhaegar. He placed a hand on his shoulders, “you are angry, I understand that but think of the choices you are making now Rhaegar. Your actions will have consequences and others will suffer for it.”

His friend gave him a sad smile and spoke in a gentler tone, “suffering has been a part of life for quite some time now my friend.”

“I never wanted to do this you know”

Arthur seemed confuse as to what was King was implying as he continued, “I had intended to only punish Balon Greyjoy and Harras Harlaw for their crime. I had intended to remove Greyjoy from lordship certainl and place a knight or a lord as someone in charge of Iron Islands.”

Suddenly his tone became stormy, “but then I saw Jon. I saw his breathing, his whimpering when he laid unconscious. All because, Balon Greyjoy decided that he could bring the Old ways back. I saw Rhaenys who was almost shaken and were it not for the direwolf she would have been dead. I saw Viserys who raged on when he saw Harras Harlaw. That is what Greyjoy and Harlaw did to my family and my blood”

His eyes were teary as he grunted, “you know I never realized how much of his mother was in him. I had thought that my duties as a King had made me forget how Lyanna looked like. When I saw him, I remembered her face, her smile, her pout and her anger.”

Rhaegar looked out of the windows and closed his eyes, “I saw her disappointment and sadness that night when I met him. He reminded me of how much I loved Lyanna and they tried to take that away from me.”

His king walked towards him with intent and whispered in his ears, “Aemon is the only piece of mine and Lyanna and I will burn Westeros to ground if any harm comes to him.”

Rhaegar backed away and Arthur merely chuckled, “you know I spoke with him a day ago. He was defending the fat Tarly boy from a Hightower squire and you know who he reminded me of, Lyanna.”

Arthur further pressed on as his friend’s eyes widened at the revelation, “the boy has Lyanna’s heart but when you tried to enforce your will on it, the same way did when the rebellion began, it turned sour.”

He pleaded with his king, “I know you love Lyanna and you love her son as well. Your desire to have him rule two lands is your right as a King, but do not repeat the same mistakes of the past again.”

Saying that Arthur left the room. He was not as devout to the Seven as others, but at times like these he prayed that his friend’s action do not invite the worst despite his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter  
> \- Rhaegar returns to capital and makes some changes.  
> \- We get a look at Winterfell and Mama wolf dealing with the news and the events of the Greyjoy rebellion.  
> \- A shadow unveiling at Volantis and a figure from the past emerges.
> 
> So the next chapter will be handling with the events of Greyjoy rebellion and that would be the end of the 'arc'. The chapter after that is basically going to be a time jump and our characters will be older. 
> 
> The next update will be for Last Dragon and the White Wolf. Feel free to give love to other stories.


End file.
